the sagaof perseverin complete eecomd season
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: See fee yedself
1. Chapter 1

**_the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightflight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin. _**

Home. That was the sole word the muling man of handsome nineteen years mused to himself, strolling alone through his village once not so long ago ruled by fear of dragons such as the mythical 'nert furt; devastator'. He had convinced the village when he returned by mysterious means yet unknown (obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss) to the others and his chief, this young man with his nest of curly gold hair told wild outlandish tales of winged creatures, of courage lost and courage found, and most of all of a creature he first met in the woods my accident, how in the end this same creature had saved his life Against another larger vicious opponent. Us continued insistence noted, with the help of a certain female during the first leg if his long journey this young man undertook with three dragons, the village accepted grudgingly no more dragons shall be hunted for sport. A wild adventurous life the young boy had in his younger years could tarnish after two years without seeing any of these elusive creatures again including the muddy brown pelt one that gave him a mournful sad farewell in her eyes before flying away; he was after all now married to that same young flippant slightly less arrogant fighter that saved his hide upon first seeing that dragoness of sky blue with a white stomach. The young man Viking smiled, waved. Yes these was now peace between the many villagers silence that time. Felt Good to know things were right in the end. "Hey dreamer you done standing around?" asked a female voice wth a hint of challenging Heat. "Come inside. I cooked lunch. Hah I may be the best fighter around but I can still stop and make a decent meal." The young man loosens a hearty laugh. "Yes you sure so ixxy. Yah im coming."

storming inside the flaunt ixora Jackson playfully scowled as she made her way inside the house or wood. "Blueflame how many times do i often complain Over the use of that blasphemy? stop calling me that." Blueflame followed her inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey do your remember the time we saw that particular creature with the sprinkle of dotted white?" the chocolate skinned girl layd a plate of gruel on his table, siting herself down across from him. "oooo yes do I remember indeed. That menace that nearly cleaved you I little bits **twice**! Oh yes I recall that. Do you? Oh no you were too busy fluffing your manners to try talking to it. Are we done?" at ixoras huff Blueflame rolled his eyes. "Ixxy, it's a she. That beast that saved my life is a she. It's eventual peace was worth my life." "was it indeed?" Teased ixora mockingly, eating. "Hmmmm. I should have just kept my axe with me to kill it anyway. I wonder what the chief would think about your witless actions. _Now_ are we done?"

* * *

><p>Claws of dull gray shot from the paws of a creature powerful enough to crack the stone on which it paced. Panning up it was to observe a dragoness in origin, night fury, pacing a narrow ledge jutting from the high cliff. The hour as twilight, night furys favorite our. "Not acceptable!" Thundered the dragoness who slapped talons on the ground still pacing. "This is all you have to offer me? I cannot believe Your idiocy! I am leader. Unacceptable!" Cowering submissively in front of her stood two of'The others', corrupted furys like their leader, seduced souls completely influenced under the thrall of the sky. Once join a time the night fury us been just another four legged mindless beast wandering about her aimless life accomplishing very little. When her true awakener, silverwing loAw Okar kahuakhaun the very first thing she laid new eyes upon, she knew in her feeble former life was wrong. Now with a bloodlust delicious power crawling through her veins that so many followers claimed was wonderful, and the communication-speak of what she now knew as the god protector, valdis loaw dagny perseverin was ready to achieve her destiny; lead the followers.<p>

Leading want exactly easy, after all she looked a lot like the free dragoness known as Nona, the one to have escaped kahuakhaun. Her pelt consisted of albino tones but more blue across her ear plates and spines, black on her paws and slashes around her eyes. Many recognized a scar slash scross her right Eye that make her look particularly vicious. Some say it reminded the masses of temporary upsurper skitiiva loaw ranak branarr. Even both the cowering night furys gave loAw dagny that odd look. "Stop staring at me like that!" I am not that scheming arrogant ambling scrap of scales nor am I such traitors as versel. Remember." finding the offering these dragons presented insufferable she left to go contemplate other matters. "You have done we'll." hissed the stars voice in her mind. Valdis nodded happily in that dark sickly satisfaction "itsssssss time for a new pay for my brethren to take, watching from my might and place the otherssssss: they must be eliminated." understanding flashed in loAw dagnys eyes. "Those two legged flesh and bloods? Of what threat are they? There are continuing rumors of a human male riding atop a rebellious free fury. Is this true As foretold by loaw Okar before his fall?" She got a affirmative reply at that. "Then so shall it be." The leader set about her task to rid the known kingdom of bothersome humans. First on her murderous quest would be to kill the first human who rode on the back of the rebellious fury Nona and the village which he lived.

* * *

><p>Blueflame finished his gruel and sighd. ixora Jackson gazd at him evenly. "Fine what is the matter with you? I rescue your scrawny elf many a time, I advise you I safe ideas, i stopped you on several crazy missions onto questing on lord knows what. You even got a girl. Who by the way is a very generous wife. Yet I still cannot coral that insane desire can you?" Blueflame shook his head to with ixora walked off in a Huff. He we off to loner all that had gone before. "I sure do wonder if I can reason with other beasts too. A glow flickered in his eyes. "Amazing opportunity!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Any Person with a normal head needs to see my husband. is crazy. What am I stupid?" Ixora intoned darkly. "All can see I'm far from stupidity. Get real. The chief will hear of this." She stalked across the village until she arrived at the village chiefs shack, pausing hesitantly outsidE. " whose there lurking outward?" Resounded a brusque voice outside her destination. Ixora announced it was her. she enterd at his request and grimaced; not only was she present to remind the chief about thief practically elusive dragin issue she also worried about blueflames continual obsession about them little else to talk about. " I sau without regret that ts plain to see that you should've wed someone else than him. I admit it is a wise choice to be attentive to that young mans request not to harm creatureS such as that. Point taken, but still, is this marriage truly just? He disturbs the village with tale after tale of winged adventures. He's a grown Man now: has she no other desire to settle a hard quiet life among us?" Pulling up next to the chief she nodded agreement. "Something has to be done! Even buffnut back at the ring is tired of hearing his dreaming. Anyway,bit fought I'd stop by your residence and explain the awkward situation before grabbing h axe back home and training with symrea earthsong, she broke it Last time." the chief looked her way inquiringly. "Wasn't it the same lass that snapped it last time?" ixora eyed the other without rolling her eyes, sometimes he tended to be a bit challenged in the brwin department And daft at times, but he was looked up to by all the villages for his wisdom. Many thought. blueflame might eventually succeed into replacing hat duty one day. ixora very much doubted with am the village had heard thought his many repetitive stories mentioning entanglements with 'nert furts' that her now husband could be be allowed to Succeed the current chief. "Very we'll, then you're dismissed."<p>

as she left she overheard him uttering, "our village is lucky nit to be razed to thee hallowed grounds because of one over curious records boy, now turned young man. He's lucky my village accepted this undisturbed peace with those menaces with wings Through blueflames explanations." ixora headed home to retrieve her keepsake weapon and then spar with symrea, muling on the way. Possibly the wisest choice she hand made, wedding the young boy so full of uncontainable ideas, ixora thought this maybe could work out in the end: his wits and her charm. Perhaps then they could settle quietly and live normal lives After those fateful days without vengeful dragons bent on killing that boy. It had been two years silence then of course but Blueflame refused to settle, still Bent on communicating with and making peace with other things not human "next thing the village will hear of is my husband telling tales how trees are actually living entities and hi we can talk to them. good lord, we don't have any of those complaints arousing here yet. It feels like I just met him yesterday." she sighed with relief when she saw blueflame nowhere in sight, but fretting what trouble he surely was getting into this time.

not far away on the outskirts of the village stalked loAw dagny perseverin in full battle Lust. The god protector had given her a destination for her and 'the others' to launch the first preemptive strike before finding the eventual place where art/Catching-leaves-480939513that infamous human resided. "If nothing else, it's pathetic death wil serve as a reminder to other two-leggeds in their part few moments of life my wrath and a warning to the last free furys of our kind berore i destroy them, too." She smirked to herself, the scar on he eye vibrant. "Where others as loAw Okar and sleek loAw versel have failed due to their overconfident demeanor and over tactfulness, I shall balance the best of both worlds. I am the expert at cunning deception. I shall show all the free dragons the true path to justice through the power of the sky. Those that shall defy me shall be razed to dust!" She swirled her muzzle to the dragon of ebon pelt colors beside her, a devoted trusted thought batterd fury she knew had survived the ambush nightflight versel devised on on the free albino fury Nona. "Are you with me in the attack? We will lead two forces against them." The dragon nodded vigorously, a battle headed brute to the core since being converted by the moon and stars. " I have a greeting I care to delivering to the one that bested me. I intend to return the favor." the brute growled, thrusting his talons to gouge the grass. loAw dagnys smirk depend. "All too easy all too easy. Soon, little human, you shall be utterly mine." Grounding her paws on the ground she ground her extended teeth, hissing evilly. "You shall be mine."

* * *

><p>Clang! Clink! "So what do you think of going out on our own and gathering more sheep to use and will this winter?" Clink! Training with symrea tended to help her own frustrations melt away. For her sparring partner, symrea impressive with her weapon of choice, spears, but against ixOra Jackson, if she truly fought for her life She would've been dead long ago. She went easy on symrea. Clang! "Oh indintonow," she twitter d brezily. "What the chief days goes around here. Anyway let's chat about your husband, everyone still grumbles out of his sensitive earshot you know." swinging her axe gracefully with little effort, she spun the thrusting spear out of symreas grasp and Waited for her to Retrieve it. "Really? This again? I said all there needs to be said ten times over: he is what he is. And no matter how silly he may seem I actually participate his inquisitive wit, half of their young initiated don't know a spear from a Sword. I love training until I get my status recognized. fighting is what im good at an making sure my husband stays in line. I dont need excuses why the chief must cast him out of the village. Bad enoug he convinced us we were wrong for slaying nert furts, devising efficient methods to fix the hinges on our doors and additional issues."<p>

so engrossed was she that the spear tip nearly grazed her neck. Ixora barely evaded in tim. Regaining her senses it was to see its owner symrea gloating smugly. "Uh sister I think you're meant to battle not stand there blabbing." She studied the spear, effective e at both long range and close combat. The trick wth a pointy object such as that was it to be skewered at its point and crack it apart In the opponents hands. Depending his the heftd it in skill set, the opponents weapon could be cleaved apart. "Studying my weapon are you? You'll not snap this pole in two. Just come at me and try, girl." Symrea pretended to be a foe of an menacing Viking, ixora playing the hero come to defeat this pretend threat. This helped the battle sparring become fun and practical use it kept both fit even though there was no dooming nert furts attacking the village in due part to blueflame. Slash! Clang! Even though the hammer of justice as she was aptly named could have won a long time past, she let symrea have her fun for awhile, letting her gain a hollow Advantage. As twilight dawned upon the twosome with the moon rising in the eastern heavens, ixora cut the cat fight. She easily back flipped out of a spear thrust, spun her axe deftly over her sholder as she did so, the blade caught masterfully on the stick near the spearhead and broke it clear off. Symrea Groaned Teasingly at having been cheated victory in this bout. "Ugh in getting too old and haggard for this kind of thing." getting her precious axe ixora grinned cockily. "What about the spearhead and it not snapping? You were saying?"

* * *

><p>"ah darkness, the dawn of our existance. It is time!" The owner if the voice looked back at considerable flappig dark shadows of night furys; all grim and ready to carry the stars wish to eliminate all two leggeds with this starlit village tonight. LoAw dagny knew by the morning coming soon there would be little left alive. "Sssssslay all of them," spoke the sky into the minds of the dragons present. Ether these dragons amassed bretheren Under her leadership would kill a flesh and blood or it would be one less flier in the attack to help perseverin. "Victory or destruction!" She cried into the wind. "Victory or destruction!" Roared the din of dragonic voices back into her her frills. Feeling that delightful power trickling through her, power that the god protector gave as we'll as a new pelt color to signify a changed fury, loAw dagny gave the orsee to lay waste to blueflanes village. As the vsried-toned dragons flew past her dutifully, she wondered if this was the homestead of that two legged flesh and blood, and if it was what must be occurring in its head when it noticed claws flash it's death. If the tales from gossiping unguarded furys was true the human was curly haired, glimpse on the albino back of Nona. LoAw dagny seethed slightly at the notion a two legged dared to hop on such a species. "If you find a scared frightend grub bring it to me! I want it alive: kicking and mewling foolishly if possible! I want to see the terror of its life entirely in my white claws waiting to be extinguished! Bringing to me the human boy!" She barked, kneading the air with claws clenched almost in possessive glee. "Attack all you see, show no mercy!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was very black out by the time ixora made it home to her House. Her hand on the door handle, she paused suddenly, sensing something very wrong. She felt it incease when she grabbed the latch And threw open the door to see her husband nowhere in visual sight. Searching their quarters, she found him not. "Curse your imPutent nature to wader off. what if you fell off a cliff Because you cannot see or got cut with a knife or wanderd into the forest after dark, where you might be found by a boar or bear or-" her mounting worry (sense being with blueflame after two years) shattered into shards when a loud roar rattled the air around her. "Blueflame, you imbicle!" She shouted into the wind. if any Viking possessed a healthy head he or she long knew that sound a few days after Being born into this world or they did not last very long. She stepped back outside and almost instantly glimpsed a sleek black shape winging it's way past her left. In the distance some Viking howled In pain. She took a few more cautious steps before a weighted mass plowed into her. she felt it has weight when she was slammed to the ground hard, rooted to ground by amber paws with cruel claws that Pierced the shoulder and left arm. Licking her gaze from its angry lookng snarling muzzle down the length of its undertummy to its tail, ixora Jackson knew she was in very hot water "nert furt!" The amber toned wing membranes shot out on ether side of its body, and she heard a distinct familiar hissing sound that foretold ixora wouldn't be around in the next few seconds.<p>

she tried every trick in the book she knew of eventually succeeding. A chocked angry growl met her liberation from its grasp. Trying to swallow the fireball to not Waste shots, the amber night fury turnd quickly to face the two legged female. Some thing about its demeanur suggested it knew how to handle the likes of it's kind and wanted her to know it too. Not the one I was told to bring to loAw dagny," the female fury muttered to herself in dragonic, not knowing if the grub understood it's language. By the look on it's determined face she deemed the human did not. Sizing the dark kinked female up, she knowing herself as vastly more bodily powerful than her opponent, she decided to let the worm enjoy a few more moments of life. "Ah, oh me, oh my whatever battle sweet defiacne shows me it's ugly head? You look too juicy to pass up! You're comperely at a disadvantage. Now how would i dispose of you? Pick you up sweetly screaming in my paws and dash you to the ground? Blast you to oblivion as no more than ash with my plasma? Swallow you whole and all your outer skin with you? Hah, there are so many many delightful ways I could savor your demise. I believe I will select-"

her musing cut off as a flash of blurred white in the form of another fury flying from the sky to intercept loAw dagny perseverins follower. Forgotten in the conflict was ixora, taking advantage of the scuffle in front of her to dash insie her house a few paces away to retrieve her axe. Claws expertly found the follower furys neck and slashed open a temporarily exposed area. Gagging in pain from the gaping wound, the dazed amber scaled reptile gazed at the white albino dregon and wonderd idly why loaw dagny would turn against one of her very own followers. She thought she hadn't failed to take orders under perseverins leadership and not fail her in any way to make loAw dagny upset. So why the flash if rage to end her life? Terrible weakness began flooding her limbs and as she lay there about to die a slow death, recigniton cleared her mind to comprehend the markings on perseverin, or the lack thereof. "N-Nona?"

* * *

><p>Blueflame liked darkness where the human eyes couldn't see as we'll compared to our. Creatures. While ixoras earlier remark hurt, he got used to rebuke fairly easily and so he left like he usually did when things were rigid; out exploring the unknown. A sudden roar drowned out his thoughts at that moment. Blueflame knew almost instantly to whom that sound come from. "Nert furts!" he breathed in awe. Ever Sense a brown muddy scaled full-size night fury had gently deposited him one dark night not unlike this one outside his village, he developed a healthy respect for natures creations: this being one reason now that many years had passed the elusive creatures to captivating his imagination he persuaded his people to leave them in peace. The call of a nert furt now brought a unique thrill, more so than any minor fix to something could do. A slight movement above caught his eye in the treetops. Blueflame hadn't gotten a goor glimpse of his quarry. Staying out of sight under shelter of sporadic cover, a mixture of disbelieving excitement and slight worry, he headed back to the village carefully. That's when The screams reached his ears. He slipped behind a buildings shadow, hearing scuffling and angry yells that sounded eerily human. Peeking out he saw his chief with a mace club in dual hands keeping at bay thee massively bat-winged nert furts, all converging on the chief.<p>

"think your meaner than a man that has skinned the Likes of you savages? I'm Chief leader bork the bold. Come at me if you dare." blueflames heart plummeted, this was reverting back to slaying beasts all over again, something he thought by discussing it reasonably in front of the entire village multiple times he had earned respect for taking sense into his villagers. Thinking fast on the run now, he scrutinized the three dragons , but didn't recognize any of them as friends. Then a memory intruded from his younger life of A large mass of similar night furys fighting a white one, a brown one and a black dragon, markings he had committed to memory. "bork wait! Please! I thought we talked about this issue! We don't skin creatures anymore we make peace with them! Please! Listen to me! I know their ways! So does ixxy!" The chief startled upon hearing blueflames voice. "What? who put you out...what are you doing out here? Get back inside!" Detracted for a moment one of the three 'nert furts' leaped at Bork the bold, nearly gouging lovely patterns into the chiefs face. He rolled aside with the rusty grace of one that had won a few skirmishes in the past few years. Rolling also unluckily meant that he nearly bawled into the waiting talons of another dragon, this ones pelt ruby crimson. She flexed them out now. "ill gouge your brains out, chubby two legged" it rumbled delightedly.

Blueflame shouted out instructions how to evade its attacks, not glimpsing the last fury shifting it's cat-eyed muzzle to him, hiss a recognition at seeing the flesh and blood perseverin had told it to leave for herself. Howls and shrieks of pure agony hurt it's sensitive ear plates, causing it to whirl back on battle ready paws to witness both furys lying sprawled on the ground with mace heads stuck into their undertummys Savagely. Already vermillion had started to leech. Noting no noticeable movements in their bodies the remaining Fury knew they were already dead. torn between avenging it's kin at the hands of a powerfully built two legged and the target it's leader had sent it to find, It chose the boy. Or, rather, it **would've **if ixora Jacksons axe hadn't appeared from an ally between wooden buildings and boomeranged it's blade into A wing on it's side. "Take that you savage overgrown ape!" She hollered from the appearing huts. "Uh it's a reptile. Reptiles aren't mammals." Pointed out blueflame matter of factory. Rolling het eyes, all the Vikings watched the injured fury flap off into the starry night sky, it's wingbeats dislodging the axe; sending it falling out of the clearing below. "Chief are you all right? Taking on three angry nert furts? Even I wouldn't survive that many" ixora appraised him in admiration. blueflame made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. His wife noticed, though.

storming over she slapped him hard. "Don't even! this is all your fault, blueflame. All of it. Not only can you get yourself in deep trouble almost daily but you brought these savages here, here to our own homes! I blame you for everything." Finding a slightly disused rusted discarded sword lying about on the grass at his feet, the young man picked it up and eyed it with distain, as if it might bite him if he held it too long. "Me? I am not responsible for these things; they are the creation from Thor from the heavens. I have no say in what they do or where they go." ixora exploded. "You're the maker of mischief around here, you know everything there is to know about them, otherwise what good are you?" blueflame gestured wildly with his Hands In exasperation. "They must've found our village. But I thought you and I agreed to make peace with them. I did anyway." He turned his back in frustrated dismay. Ixora took five quick paces and spun her husband around by the shoulder. "no you did! You alone took me Thor knows where outside the village. Did you even bother listening to my protests that this was an ill idea? Lord, no! You tromped deeper into the trees and soon a deadly nert furt shows it's admittedly beautiful head. I deciphered right away that it was evil, not merely hungry or in a rage or even curious with our intrusion. It _sought_ us out! Ever since I saved your sorry hide by knocking a tree into it, you **still** had guts to talk to it after it nearly chomped you with its teeth. Then when I depart I had to save your buttocks again as I hear your yells! You're lucky I came back for you!"

no one noticed the white blotch in the sky streaking toward the clearing. "That's. It trHe. It's like the boars, there's different fractions out there. Take for example that brown fury in the forest; it stared at you when you and I thought it'd attack us. But it just stared at you calmly. I don't believe all nert furts are bad as you seem to think and I surmise nether do you, ixxy" he tried reasoning. The chief meanwhile was scanning for trouble from left and right, having pried out his mace heads from the cooling Copses of the two dead nert furts. He didn't see the threat-in-white until it suddenly seemed to blur Into existence in front of ixora and blueflame. "Roarrrrrrgroewellwl growlllll rooarrgroelroarrrrrr!"

* * *

><p>The night fury couldn't believe her good luck; he lived, the very one she savored personally for what she blamed the two legged for, the deaths of loAw Okar kahuakhaun and loAw shar versel. She knew who actually ended thief lives, dragons she personally would set out not to convert to the skies will but end their lives, but for now the flesh and blood was hers to savor. "You're mine, you filthy traitorous human worm," she said slowly, relishing the words in her mouth. She ignored the big Viking with metal teeth and the adolescent female, smartly rearing out of their puny arms reach. All her sweet lust centered on the human, sure, he had wizened physically but detailed descriptions by dragons battling the day silverwingthefury and nightflight died reached her by the time the god protector chose a new leader. "At last I have you, at last <span>I will have my revenge." <span>loAw dagnys reptilian orbs took in the two legged from every angle. "There is no escape this time, human worm" she cooed mockingly to it, aware it couldn't understand. "The last tiMe someone almost destroyed you was the big Imbecile LoAw ranak branarr. I feel almost... Glad that she did indeed fail to brig about the end of your life, for it leaves me entirely to finish the job and savor a big part of my brethren's Future Legacy. How lucky it should be my job to rid the whole land of humans, and ill start with you."   
><span>

Before she could lay a claw on the poor thing, a voice called down from above. "don't! Your fight is with me!" perseverin whirled her head up to see another fury descending carefully to level off with her. She hissed in amusement upon recognizing the pelt patterns on the dragon. "How long have you been shadowing our forces? the name is Nona, is it not? Or am I mistaken that I'm facing a rather sad poor excuse of an enemy?" the fury in question pumped her rather big wingspan To remain even with perseverin, she was distinctly older and more heavily built than the leader of the furys. "I have been for some time. I made it my mission to free as many of your tortured twisted minds free of what the sky whispers in your heads as I can. I'm not alone in that aspect. Silverwing started all this because Of a misconceptive misinterpretation, Growing into unrest and discontent, in turn leading to his all out hatred on our kind when the stars transfixed his mind. He killed all of the weak in his original nestand forcibly converted the strong willed. Then he came to nightflights nest."

"I'm not here for a history lesson, teacher" perseverin sneered, flexing her claws experimentally. "If you want to battle, fine, who am I to say no?" giving the human she saw now on the ground as the same one that rode on her back years before a kind looK, then sighed. "I tried. But leave the flesh and bloods out of this." LoAw dagny snorted, abandoning the human she had been about to kill to face Nona. "Oh I shall: and when you and your last free furys ether join my ranks or die, I will turn with a hungry eye to the two legged settlements with a vengeance you've never seen." Nona's expression darkened. "You wouldn't dare." "I would" came the evil reply ominously. "I have the leadership, the followers, the willpower to accomplish what the moon tells us. You only delay the inevitable you cannot stop us! It's pointless to try." Nona loosed a roar and darted toward her foes smirking muzzle.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the brute searched for Nona as well with a batch of night furys. Blasting a house to oblivion along with any Vikings no doubt residing there, his keen eyes searched the standing remains for signs of life. A sharp protest from his back need the tail complained loudly. He cursed and dropped to the ground to ease the soreness. it flared up occasionally and still lingered as an in invisible scar many years ago Nightflight clawed deep into his back, betraying all that the seduced furys like him looked up to, in order to save the mostly dead albino dragons life. he could move his limbs and tail parts fine of course, but his interior pride was mentally wounded. nightflight versel should've payed the price for her inflicting wound treachery that day. Unluckily his previous leader kahuakhaun had beaten him to it. Even though death had cheated him his personal revenge he learned that his original quarry indeed lived. Already tonight he had witnessed the deaths of a half dozen fury night furys killed their opponents with their unique preferred style. He wasnt an expert on it but rumor had it that only three or rebellious dragons killed the god protectors followers. Some former recently freed soul that might've been the famed nightflights future Mate, a half-converted night fury that followed along with the one who the brute dreamed of meeting again: Nona. "Sweetheart, ill get my dainty claws on your wings and insure you cannot fly the skies again." finding more sounds ahead he flew in pursuit once more of death and destruction of those that defied the night furys.<p>

* * *

><p>They collided and met in midair; Nona being the more experienced and heavily built night fury, but in loAw dagny perseverin nona faced a foe like an agile moving wasp who would always return if deterred. It also didn't help that despite being even younger than nightflight was, the leader of the god protectors followers taunted at available opportunities. "Call that a swipe? I could do this all night." Nona scowled. "I bet you could. Only younger dragons when they were in the nest squabbled retorts such as that." Nona launched her plasma fire to be equally matched in the air by perseverin. Eventually Nona gained the upper wing, leaving her evidence on her white foe in the form of blackened scales and claw-marks. Eventually realizing she couldn't kill yet alone land many blows on Nona, loAw dagny tried tired lunges at he boy she had come to blast. By that time the chubby man had gathered a sizable force of metal teeth bearing Viking villagers In the clearing. Too tired to fight any longer, she used her tail and fireballs to bring down several Human structures to hinder any pursuit of the free night fury and the angry flesh and bloods. Nona let valdis go, she would certainly meet the leader of her battered followers very soon. all around the village night furys abandoned their surprise attack on Vikings and fled without preliminaries.<p>

The battle was Over. Only Nona remained flapping those long albino wings up and down. A narrow miss of a crossbow bolt fired from the ground brought the dragonessess muzzle to the boy now turned young man she had secretly vowed to protect. A pledge had developed between abydos loAw persvek wer whedab, herself and obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss to always keep A secret eye upon him should the corrupted furys left go after the humans in revenge after the war that left loAw ranak branarr, nightflight and silverwingthefury dead. Many had seen blueflame riding on the backspines of Nona. "You're safe now little one. May the winds be in your favor." As she turned to go a voice stopped her. "Wait. Do go. I remember you now. You saved me yet agaIn our village owes you a big debt for fighting with us" blueflame said sadly "don't go."

"D'arrrr a'growllllll" the white beast seem to call sadly. The young man could've sworn he saw regret in its eyes. Blueflame seemed to grasp its intent. "I understand. Lower your weapons. Let it go." unhappy tension laced the air. No one wanted to let it fly off, so consumed by their old Ways. Blueflame made contact with Bork the bold chief who stood near the man who fired the crossbow bolt earlier. "Please. Leave it be. We can only be as good a friend to nert furts and make then our friends if we change ourselves. We **must** shed our old habits. Let it Go. This one won't harm you in any way." indeed the Vikings looked upon the albino fury wearily who only hovered in place calmly making no threatening gestures. Being older, blueflame still held a quiet awe for things nature created. "By Thor, please chief let this magnificent creature go. It means you no harm." A pause. Bork gave the crossbowman a look and he cast aside his lethal to the grass in a huff. Thin-lipped, bork gave blueflame a nod. "Your free...now go." The nert furt gave him one last long look and then was gone. A punch in the shoulder made the young man grunt in the stillness that followed, demanding to know why she did it. "It's not violence it's communication and you're my husband: that's why...bluuey." Ixora gave him an odd smile. "Don't call me that. It's Weird" he protested as his voice rose in playful upset frustration. "Bluuey." "Don't call me that." "bluuey." "Don't call me that." "Bluuey." "don't call me that!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loaw dagny perseverin. **_

Skrillix; Skrillix wer evakyl lothal. the albino figure set her paws on the wet stone and sighed. "Why must life be so incredibly difficult? Just like silverwingthefury, first he lets nightflight go then my brown scaled friend brings her to him to offer sacrifice in my place to give me more time to plant rebellion. I am hunted all the time. Even after the monster that he formally shed, loaw Okar kahuakhaun wanted me converted. Now here I am being converted again." The white figure lifted a wing to reveal a black mark in her side, but it wasn't burned nor made from a plasmaball. "Lightning" the figure grimaced. "Ive not faced a creature quite like this one. Nor do I hope to face one of these again." A rumble in the ominous cloudy sky amaid pouring rain foretold not thunder exactly But something far worse. The white figure remembered the last time it tangled with thunder, fending off killer strikes with now dead nightflight and the black dragon following her along to be bait. That had Been pure thunder and light though, this foretold something different than a natural occurrence. Lifting to her wings wearily the white figure took to the skies and flew randomly south. She knowing herself a veteran night fury could blend better with the scudding slate clouds, but then again since becoming a hunter to kill targets in the last five risings of the sun, it could too. Flapping it's wings harder the white figure recalled how this all began and how it became a race for her life!

* * *

><p>"Fools the lot of you! I will not fall like our past leaders did. I want. A better. Method. Find me one!" Paced the night fury on a stony outcrop which sat above the swath of assembled followers. Audria loAw edi essum, an original survivor of loAw Okar kahuakhauns reign and fighter against the many times he met obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss and Nona, spoke up. "May I add with the stars approval in oh recruiting drives one group brought a resisting creature here to our gathered nest. It's not like our kind." He added meekly at his leaders disbelieving snort. "What is that supposed to mean? Don't answer that just show me." the leader snarled, already beginning to formulate plans. "Itsssssssss known as a sskrill: make it one of ourssssssss." Came the Voice of the sky into the drsgonessess mind. All furys that looked into the sky couldn't tear their orbs away for reasons not quite known. When they did they were as good as lost; their minds became infected with the all consuming will of the god protector. Once the physical markings on their bodies and mental was complete, they now communicated with the moon. Twilight was the strongest time the sky had a permanent hold on them. Only by a strong sence of will by a free soul helping them remember themselves again or a certain visual sight could snap the influence linking them with the stars. Only a single night fury with white pelt (Nona) thought to never have looked up at the sky And stay free.<p>

They flew generally eastward and soon happened upon another batch of followers. Then the white dragons eye with the scar twitched in delight at the sight that met her eyes. loAw edi essum continued babbling until his flying partner clawed him lightly on the side of his wing facing her. "it doesn't matter now. It is the perfect living weapon for what I have in mind. Even if it's benevolent mind doesn't like what is about to happen when I meet it, it shall will change it's mind." Tethered to a tree, many of "the others" watched the different shaped dragon thrash angrily upon seeing audria and the white leader who named herself to it immediately.

"Welcome to our land: you may call me loaw dagny perseverin, leader of the followers and my god protector. But I guess for now that means very little doesn't it? It to worry, my little jittery friend, it will." "what do you want? how dare you capture a skrill!" It said at last in a sizzling voice. LoAw dagny shoved aside audria near her and paced the tree. "What do I want? You. do you poses a name?" "Skrillix. Woe betide the souls of you arrogant winged fools. You will all sizzle. I hunt others to capture them for gems or dead at a greater price. You're lucky I havent hunted you yet." perseverin neatly evaded the lighting bolt flashing past. "Full of socking surprises aren't we? Lighting? Your unique abilities are even more useful then I thought. You scream and thrash and waste energy now, but you'll come around to see reason. First they are blind, then they are cured." Skrillix stopped struggling to free itself and glaex angrily at the furys all around it before returning it's hot gaze to loaw dagny. "Wait until the dawn if darkness comes. It will all become clear in your mind. There's a certain soul i have need of your hunting skills to track and kill. all in time, Skrillix. When the twilight comes you can simply gaze upward and...and let all those bothersome worries just...melt away."

* * *

><p>Far East of the captured skrill, a night fury flew in experienced flight, shadowing a poorly disguised cluster of five just like her. Nona slowly but steadily Whittled away at the followers converted by the sky to be free once more. Nona briefly thought pleasant it would've been to have he friends flying Wingtip to wingtip alongside. But that want possible: each of them were far away accomplishing their unique duties, following their own path. Nona hadn't met up with nightflights to-be mate since the many years he had flown off alone when nightflight perished. LoAw Okar kahuakhaun, as silverwingthefury had been known as, in an animalistic rage had cut her down In front of her mates eyes. Nona certainly knew the sight of a seething loAw Okar tearing into nightflights white stomach while she lay helplessly inert was the sole sight that both devastated him mentally and freed his former name from the sky: abydos loAw prersevek wer whedab.<p>

As for the other friend, she had been rougue recently. Her tale was more complicated: thought to have been completely converted no one payed her any further mind. Something Must have happend the day she was forced to stand beside nesting kin night furys and watch as loAw Okar flashed out his claws, killing brutally scores of dragons he deemed incompetent. The dragon confident in Nona that it was due to her faking looking strong that she survived to be transfixed into a follower. Something mustve gone wrong during the conversion process: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss kept those memories inside her although some memories were lost. It didn't take this dragoness long to figurns out the leader of the followers was very wrong in slaying and forcing the rest to look up at the sky. Then there was obuekhovs ordeal of nighflight loAw shar versel, a beautiful pretty sleek streamlined shapely dregoness all swooned when all layed eyes upon her scales. Best fighter only matched by loAw Okar at battling Dirty, obuekhov was approached by a then free nightflight to offer herself as willing sacrifice after beating kahuakhaun beforE. Obuekhov had been tasked by her leader to Bring him Nona but nightflight offered her nonas spot in order to buy the last free fury time to undo what kahuakhaun did and quell his insurrection.

nightflight versel was eventually freed by nona aFter a terrible bloody battle and saved her battered life as her former Brutish converted ally was about to kill Nona. Later she fought alongside obuekhov and abydos to defeat kahuakhauns hold over night furys, defending the life of a two legged and challenging loaw Okar to a rematch, Failing and perishing in his rage. "I will not forget her: she is a good hearted fury." Nona said to herself, still tracking the five dragons below her. She smiled. "And then there is me. What about me?" Of all dragons Nona became famous after nightflight mentioned her to her followers. Kahuakhaun wanted Nona converted and for a time loAw shad versel did too, until it seemed in her best interest to simply de-wing the pest instead. Many times plans were made against Nona; always failing. Assassins Chasing the albino fury didn't return and obuekhov was sent To kill Nona only served to gain her an ally instead. Versel nearly defeated her until she stopped fighting and urged her to find another way. Nightflights passing affected her. Worse, since kahuakhaun had fallen, loAw ranak branarrs overthrowing his leadership foiled, loAw dagny perseverin now threatened her life and the lives of many others.

She must be stopped. That thought alone snappend Nona back to the task at claw. "Those dragons are about to realize what a sad choice it was to fall under such tyrants as valdis and the stars influence." suddenly lightning brightened up the cloud cover the free fury hid in. Unfortunately it also severely spooked the unprepared followers below. one of them glanced up as they scattered and saw on outline of another nightnl fury cleverly concealed above flying them. "dragon. Dragon." it called to the others in warning, assuming it belonged on their side. Lightning flashed again in the clouds at roughly the same Level as Nona, scattering further the loyalists of loaw dagny.

* * *

><p>Skrilix loved this hunt, 'a mission' she had cooed in his audio receptors, more than any other he remembered. Not simply because it was another hapless prey this time to die but due to the new name he had been given when she had shown him in the very end that by simply gazing up had eased those angry feelings at being caged. Having a simple look at those surprisingly dazzling points of light, the full moon as well, became a sight it couldn't look away from. It had felt the most delicious power into him from skyward. Something or someone whispered a word or possinly a title into his mind, some kind of thought Speak, frightening at first but gradually understanding its significance as the power built inside it to the point where skrillixs near feinting joy body couldn't bear it. "I am Skrillix wer evakyl lothal!" (Translated from dragonic into I am light) the skrill rasped out to who might be listaning. He had been sent out to find the one called Nona by loaw dagny perseverin, saying she rightfully commanded him and All the other loyal night fury followers<p>

She explained to him that her quarry for his tracking skills to slay was an old enemy of perseverins formerly alive leader, kahuakhaun, who Harbored A grudge to bring Nona under his thrall. It was an insult to his ego the day that pest slipped away as he was occupied on his obsession of nightflight. Loaw dagny went furtherin telling the skrill what she learned from Loaw Shar versels tactics: kill rather then convert if the prey is too clever or rebellious. Alive, this albino figure was a menacing thorn in the scheme of things, loAw dagny explained, so she thought it best Nona be destroyed instead. Something Skrillix wasnt to hear from his leader was Nona could have Such a strong fighting will that she might just be able to break the god protector sway on her. She potentially could be a very real threat then if she managed to do so due to her future knowledge of the past experience she would retain mentally. She might be able to use knowledge against them somehow. This Skrillix lothal would not allow to happen. The departing tail of an albino leacheD white night fury seemed to mock him, and a scale loAw dagny let him obtain his preys sent from came from this fleeing figure. Skrillix lothal finally found his intended target to destroy, no matter where she tied to hide.

* * *

><p>Back in the present timeline, nona rumbled dismally at all this wretched rain. on the flip-side it dimmed her sent Better from the tracking skrills radar. Nona shook her self dry to be drenched in seconds all over again and slipped into a momentof thought: to be converted by the sky, such doom it surely foreshadowed the poor unfortunate to ordeal such fate. To be thoroughly wiped of all former justified thoughts, forced your mind to hear something it wasn't intended to hear, your markings born unto the land with; warped beyond recognition.<p>

Nona ground her extended teeth to keep from growling vengefully that Locked away justice to free all from the stars malign influence. because in due part to silverwingthefurys ultimate succumbing to the god protector; all that warring, all that loss of night fury lives: nightflight and silverwing were dead because Of it. Now though the new leader perseverin, the god protector claimed one more victim. "One of these days there'll be no more worries of killing or conversion nonsense. We can all live peacefully." Nona considered herself lucky during the time silverwing became kahuakhaun, all throughout the rise of nightflight versel, the big war with abydos and Obuekhov on her side against countless furys, and other entanglements with loAw dagny, that she hadn't been slain or transfixed by this time after two years. Some place or some time nona needed to battle the skrill and possibly win Skrillix it's freedom. The past five days led to several near evasions by her perusing foe. **Nona** was tired of being** on the run;** her wings acheingly throbbed but it didn't fare well if she rested for more than an hour! That's when Nona had an idea in a way how to defeat the skrill. she flapped rapidly north through lashing rain to an inkling where an mid friendly night fury could be the Difference Nona required to defeat Skrillix lothal.

* * *

><p>"go! You are free now!"she yelled in relief after them. This was such hard work tracing rouge clutches of followers: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss needed to land soon. It was night and with blood leeching out of her stomach heavily where a dragon had cut her with silver talons, she could die slowly. For a Moment the image of nightflightflashed behind her eyes. yes, her death was devastating but so was the thought silverwingthefury had too after his hold was broKen and kahuakhaun his title vanished with it. Abydos taking on loAw Okar after his conversion broke as well upon laying eyes on what he thought was the dead sprawled body of his lovely mate could quite possibly have been the sole reason why the war that day was won. Obuekhov owed him a great debt. She didn't know exactly the current leader was now since their severe weakening activities after kahuakhaun, ranak branarr and nightflights deaths, but two years from that point the corrupt Dragons seemed to have once again become far more organized. Granted; they didn't exactly attack her as if they knew obuekhov personall like they had under kahuakhaun, and admittedly easier to free followers. Obuekhov wished to se her old friend she once sought to kill in the name of the god protector. How she realized what a regretful move that had been.<p>

"if only I could be free like the rest of The others fully are released. I may not hear the ugly thought projections of the god protector anymore about the time nightlight sent me to gather silverwing but I wish one day I can be a completely liberated night fury. I fear for the fate of those tramatized souls who whos spells were broken. To realize all you had committed in the stars name was bad." Laning amid a landscape of cost below she saw a river, mirroriing the one nearly three year ago when she wa depressed and nightflight flew to her to sacrifice herself to kahuakhaun. "i will not forget the day you did that for me." she didn't hear the telltale Flappig wings of a night fury behind her until it's voice penetrated the muddy brown dragonsses musing. "Ah, my Old friend. How good it is to see you finally again. I wondered if you survived all this time. Befor we catch up on our activities I have need of you." Obuekhov looked up in surprise (her hearing wasnt that acccute sadly) and warmth flooded her inside to see that stubborn old albino dragon who refused to cheat death alive and well. "N-Nona! What can I do to help?"

* * *

><p>nona the albino night fury flew alone randomly toward the distant mountains they the god protectors follower dragons nested. At least she <em>seemed<em> alone; really she was being shadowed from far above by her longtime hex half converted friend obuekhov arytiss. At length, Nona told Her ally a plan once nightflight devised without the out approval of loAw Okar kahuakhaun/silverwing the day Nona had set out to free her from her transfiguration. Nona happened to be a fast learning master of Ariel combat more than obuekhov but she insisted Her muddy brown colored friend stay far away until the skrill tracked her here. The scar throbbed again lightly from the lightening bolt Skrillix lothal had hit her with In the side. Scales fell out over time so it should return white. "I had ever so hoped you would present more of a challenge for my skills but alls well get ends well."said a electric voice, causing Nona to whirl in surprise, the sound coming from none other than Skrillix wer evakyl lothal. Nona had no idea how swiftly silent it seemed to melt out of the cloud cover of rain but she barely evaded the lightning emanating from Skrillixs jaws. "Is that the best you Can do? I sizzle, I shock. One attack for me unlike you night furys is I don't tire as eAsily. i am lightening and it is me; I can store it from storms forever And rain up down upon my prey whoever it Might Be. You can fly forever but wherever you hide I shall find it. You are no match for a skrill." the next bolt signed her WingTips.

"who sent you? Why are you doing this?" The skrill seemed to grin nastily in response to that. "that does not concern you. The one you know as...perseverin recruited me." valdis! of course! It made comprehension now. She was leader of the followers and how she managed to transfix the mind of a skrill? anyone's Guess. However the means loAw dagny was using the Skrill to kill her nemesis for her. "Dirty cheating dragoness" Nona breathed upset. Skrilix attacked relentlessly On her but Nona hoped obuekhov remembered the rest of the plan. "what you do not get is i chose this battlefield. I'm done fleeing. It ends this day." Was that a nod from her foe? Lashing rain distracted momentarily Her attention from the awesome sight; lighting flashed all along the skrills wings outward into the clouds. Incredible: if an adversary That powerful lead the corrupted night furys it could doom the entire Reason of undoing what silverwing did long Ago. unaware of this ability Skrilix wielded, Nona fell back into the relitiveCloud-cover safety. "that will not save you."it laughed. Nona realized a bit too late why the enemy was so smugly unconcerned. "Bright flashes stabbed down from the clud layer in wish she hid. She srelied in terror and dived upwards. "Obuekhov do it!" Nona saw below Skrilix turn at the sound of a plasma fireball impacting on nonas opponent not far away and sighed in relief. The entire plan obukuekhov upholding her deal to fluster Skrilix. The white dragonneas saw the skrills wings light up with lightening again and cried out in pain when flashes stabbed down again against her outstreached left wing.

"had enough yet?" cma the sizzling call of the electric dragon somewhere nearby. "fled if you wish I shall track you across this land and the next one too. Set out to hunt you by the sky I have been and hunt you I shall." She understood that was certainly true of the previous five days of Near constant flying to escape her target. Suddenly hearign wingbeats nearby she used an old trick she learned to drop below the height she was just at. It confused many a night fury but could it work with A different dragon species entirely? Nona was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Obuekhov arytiss carefully tried to conceal herself with clouds above Nona, not say to achieve with her glaring brown coat in a set of invisible grey droplets. Like most of the fellow night furys, she had an instinctive fear of lightning and to be told that a dragon attacked with it...She flinched every time She glimpsed the bright beams aglow below her. A loud cry went out no doubt from Nona but She contented herself with thoughts of what she would do to that skrills outer coat of scales before they broke the god protectors awful hold over it. The call came for her to take action so she loosed a purple plasma right at the dark blur of Nonas Foe. She remained careful to not shout insults to cover there were two dragonssess attacking it. Obuekhov cursed this rain quietly for hindering their efforts to Ending the skrill. Between her distracting attacks they managed to force the beast to decend below the cloud line; here the rain lashed practically sideways with blasts of errant wind. Below them strached the stormy choppy sea with distant land a dot of the mainland east. Unthinkingly, they must have led the skrill far out to sea during the battling process or perhaps it lured them. Ether way the ocean might claim the loser should it fall inured. Skrillix cooed in shock to witness his duped deception all this time before smiling wickedly. "ah clever little dragons arnt you? So so clEver. It will be such A shame to snap that confidence like A twig. One or one hundred, my power is near limitless so long as I gather energies from clouds. you fools dared to challenge me in my element. Most unwise. There are two of you now, twice the pride, double the fall. I have been looking forward to this."<p>

skrllix let electricity flow brilliantly out of his out-flung wings into the clouds. Knowing what was coming, Nona hurtled into obuekhov downwards towards the water in efforts to reduce the chance of being struck: she learned the hard way that lightning was far less pleasant than blasted with night fury plasma. This skrill quite possibly could be more threatening and powerful than its leader perseverin. Flyig alongside together with Her albino friend she nearly skimmed sea surface as Skrillix howled manically above. "That won't help you! Water travels my powerrrrrrrr! Hahahahahaaaaaa!" Warnings came too late: electricity struck the water as well as out and above in all directions. That unluckily meant that the immediate ocean was supercharged for a few moments. A Small swell caught both Nona and obuekhov from behind and immediately Shocked the life out of them. they fell into the unforgiving Waves and did not rise Again.

* * *

><p>far on the most Eastern point that meets the sea sat the other abino figure. "heh" a smug expression touched her jaws at the barely glimpsed dots far distant. the figure next to her spoke up. "We were drawn here because of the skrill?" the figure grinned at audria loAw edi Essum. "I think it would be obvious. can you not see? storm and lightning come only from my follower lothal." a distant flash of lightning lit up the Horizon, making the distant moving dots slightly more distinguished. Another flsh came brighter this time, making the assembled figures behind the albino creature flinch. "Quit whining. After this we shall be free to do as we please. no more worries of opposition. This unique skrill is most useful on our side." An unease twinged inside her briefly from...another issue but it faded. A purr rumbled within the female night fury leader as her keen orbs caught another electric white flash far off followed by two of the three known dots out there falling into the unforgiving waves. The dragoness understood it's significance And whirled on the roughened group of 'the others.'a Black brute of intimidating size, alive and chosen to aid nightflight versel in a two pronged assault on Nona two years ago, a delicated folower wishing for that dragons death, gave the albino fury a look. "It's happened hasnt it? It is done?" She smirked evilly. "yessssssss...at lasssssst has the deed been done. I loAw dagny perseverin, have seen it with my eyes. She is gone. It is done! Heh heh heh heh heh!"<p>

* * *

><p>The oceans surface remained choppy and even more so at its turmoil waves on the sHore. Waves were known to the human Vikings of many villages for depositing Many objects on the beach: sand, rocks , twigs, stumps, branches and other debris. The rely conscious brown mangled heap spat out on the sand unceremoniously Wasnt On the list of normal things seen. The heap didn't know how long it spent in the churnig sea but it seemed a day. Finding it possessed legs to support its weary self it shook itself dry and looked around with bleary eyes to see if it's friend was Nearby. "Nona! where you?" Obuekhov roared. Her sinsitive ear plates caught a quiet groan and she ambled over to the source of the sound. "Nona. Friend. Please be alright." Ironic to think that she hadnt cared a whim about her years ago and Nona had comforted her when her will gave way to tears in that dragon she was to extinguish. "Are you alive?<p>

"Well? are they alive?" said loAw dagny perseverin with a haughty grin. Her best hopes for this newest follower far exceeded her imagination "both of them dead?" Skrilix wer evakyl lothal flapped dutifully in front of her. A victorious air seemed to radiate from him. "They were dead I'm sure of it. I can no longer detect them." a white and black scaled paw with extended claws lashed form nowhere to strike the other. "Imbecile! Then You dont know if their certainly drowned Do you?" What about the other mysterious one?"

After reviving Nona, waiting for her to fully recover her bettered bearings, obukuekhov checked her for injuries finding many. "What about that creature that attacks us? Moreover defeating us?" Her partner groaned feebly heavily and lay backdown. "I do not know exactly how it beat us two fully fighting night furys but my guess is that it's lightning is stronger than our fireballs: it barely grazed that dragon. I am Very lucky to be alive from its electric attacks yet alone survived not drowning. I remember going under."

"I remember them very well going under the sea. my powers saw to that." the Skrill declared. Perseverin resisted the urge to smack him Again given that he could eletocute her at will. "the other is a brown fury I hadnt known helped my prey. She fell too. they've been...taken care of." Across the distance both-loaw dagny perseverin and Nona the free fury declared thier words at roughly the same time: "if you and I meet againt you shan't like the result." And above it all the tempting Stars shown bright that night... As well as a full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin. **_

the forest was dark, the forest was damp and most of all, thought ixora Jackson darkly, the forest was- "wet. So mutch _wet_: couldn't you ever choose better spots to explore. And if you dont answer in the next few seconds blueflame, i swear im unsheathing my axe." Ixora and and her partner human blueflame were husband and wife. Vikings nineteen or so, married two years past when his willingness to make peace with dragons, particularly the 'nert furt' species, earned him enough respect from the villages best axe thrower to wed him. "I thought I would get some fresh sir outside the village, maybe recover precious stones. It's rumored by some in the chiefs inner circle that there is a cave around here nearby. You saying you regret it now?" he walked ahead smiling innocently to with ixora huffed "no I just am tasked with keeping your hide in line, making sure things dont bump into you. I like to think you go looking for things for you to bump into it for it to wrig your neck. That's what I think. How abut you?" She smiled. "Ugh dont get me started on your dry humor." He gagged.

"hey if I cannot get you to stop your crazy snooping than it's only fair. So this bonehead idea to go lookIng for colored rocks? Yah, wow pretty cool." blueflame gave ixora a bland look as he pushed through leaFage. "You going to tease me all day?" "Every step of the way" she said breezily, skiplign ahead without seeing the dietainful frown on her husbands face. Muttering under his breath he trotted after her. blueflame kicked a stubborn pebble out of his animalskin shoe and wondered what it must be to be owner of rich gems and stones. "So if you find the fabled cave then what? Not many even find stones of such value anyways. Why so certain it be us that find some?" came his wife's voice ahead, unsheatheing Her axe and twirling it lazily. "I can just feel it. It's destined to be us I don't know how I know I just do" he explained. "Uh huh sure. That summes it up very well." She laughed. "Ah we're here" she added before blueflames top blew. There indeed loomed the cave in a slab of stone starching beyond the eyes range and up A few hundred feet. The first ended here. "Shall we go in mister wanderor adventurer?" She probed teasingly.

* * *

><p>The cave was gratefully drier than outside but blueflame was impatient to move deeper in their destination. "just think if we could be the ones to come back to our chief with riches in natures beauty beyond even he could fathom we could be rich!" Ixora played along in her bordum. "I am it sounds glorious." Misreading the signe he smiled. "Really?" "No! Honestly I am the kind that enjoys lopping hands off and asking the questions Later. it what I was born to do. I fight." decendig for awhile, blueflame explained to ixora that in fact it must be a tunnel that led deeper into the rock wall they had entered Into. "I figure we go as far in as we can see and feel comfortable with and try to find some stones." There happened to be a pause his wife added to the banter. "And with me the comfort issue happened when you took my hand anded me out of the village; that was where the <em>uncomfort<em> seemed to slip In. We never should have left." Simply out blueflame was exasperated. "Look we go in explore and get out. It isn't that hard." his flustered axe welding wife pointed out that they wouldn't be likely to find rocks like That. "Really, nothings going to get us." That turned out to be the unwisest moment to say those words. Rounding the bend in the tunnel, they saw a hole in the ground of wich spew water for filing it. Standing in front of it, lapping up water was a white night furY.

Thor knew how it must've gotten its sleek build inside this cave. "Hey" called blueflame a bit too loudly, caustic the creatures ear frills to twitch thier way upon it's head. ixora Jackson jabbed her husband in the side with an arm and demanded he be silent. "imbicle! Be quiet, or do you want your body lining it's nest or something? It's a nert furt silly. Maybe if we back away very silently it will not notice us and we can keep our lives." Blueflame relaxed and pushed ixora aside gently. "Dont be silly I know this beast. I remember this one well. Hey" he called softly to it. "It's you. I thought we wouldn't meet again so soon buddy. do you recall me?" freezing in place for a few heartbeats, the albino night fury became very still. Ever so slowly it twisted it's front half of its body to take ln the sound. Something in it's manner clicked in ixora Jackson's head as she stood there screaming inside that this was pure craziness. Ixora noticed with mounting certainty, as it's reptilian orbs regestered thier presence and slid its eyes passively over her to land on Blueflame, what the creature planned to execute. The young man didn't notice the eyes alighting upon him or see them light up in recognition or it's muscles bunch, he only felt the sudden weight of ixora shoving him to the cave floor as the night furys foRm appeared in view. Blueflame was a smart viking when it came to analyzation, And he realized this dragon wasn't the one he rode on it's back once, it's pelt patterns were different. In his 19 years of observation, therere came only dreaded thought to his lips as the dragon whirled around from its failed lunge to let out a roar: "uh oh."

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! she absolutely couldn't believe it! It seemed fate destinenedto taunt her in her worst moments. All her plans failed miserablely each time or simply fell apart when others foiled plots to get rid of the good guies. Thsee flesh and bloods seemingly appearing from nowhere to starlit her at an unguarded unprepared time was surely an insult. It was a curse! It was an outrage! It was...an unexpected gift delievered beautifully into valdis loaw dagny perseverins itching Hungry claws. How very timely fitting fate chose to deliver rewards to those Who wait. The furys heart soared in uncontainable glee at long last aFter so much waste effort did fate offer her the chance to tear her claws into the elusive two legge she Sought. LoAw dagny had simply wanted a place to quench her thirst after a long day flying alone away from the squabbling unoriginal minded night fury followers under her leadership. Unlike soenk of the better times when such genious ideas came from skitiiva loAw ranak branarr, nightflight versel or the one leader that kept the followers cohesively wrong, kahuakhaun, now they were pathetically weak.<p>

seeking out a safe place to quench thirst, perseverin Flew into the cave until her Wide wings couldn't fit, she padded deeper until she found this water. At a time that she felt most weary and no helpful kind guidance speak from the stars happened to be the time fate handed her personally a silver platter to take her revenge. What fitting luck it was at her most disheartened houR. Perseverin couldn't be more surprised and shocked it wasn't just any Vikings stumbling upon her, it happened to be the very boy she wanted to kill and relished the thought of it just the Same. Finding her jump failing due to the female human, it came time to try the Ariel approach. The male warbled it's language in fear of the roar loAw Dagny unleashed. If she got rid of the girl first she could dispose the prey with ease. Unthinkingly, shooting her wings out, she tried to fly up. "Your mine now you little-agh." Her wings unexpectedly banged hard in the small space of this tunnel. Trying again only made Them ache. The impact caused small stones loose from the stony sides. Flustered, she thoughtlessly shot her wings out to fly and breathed a plasma fireball at the female who nimbly evaded.

It exploded on the wall behind her. Shooting more flames toward ixora only served to bring more rocks down upon them all. Between her wing raging and the purple flames missing their mark, the tunnel rumbled ominously. "quit! Cease! Nert furt wait! Don't kill us! Stop! You'll bring the...ceiling down." The male two legged yelled in fear. Loaw dagny grew tied of missing shots on the female viking so she prepared to leap at blueflame instead and not miss this time. She was in the middle of the attack when the first Sizable rocks detached from the cilling to smack perseverin in the Back. she squacke in surprise and tried to doge the rain of them. Between the three of them there was a combination of screams and roars combined with the deafening cascade of falling stones. Then all became deathly still.

* * *

><p>Loaw dagny groaned irritably and immediately spat out rock dust. finding the rest of her body heavily aching and covered with a thick layer of stone debris, she wiggled uselessly in freeing herself, threatening to bring down more stones and collapse the tunnel further. Loud muffled groans radiate nearby under the Rubble. up popped the males head groggily, taking in the devastation around him earning him a snarl from perseverin deep in her throat at the sight of him. "Why can't you stay dead? Die already: your making me Frustrated. When I free myself from this prison I'll...ill..." She struggled harder to free herself but only succeeded in smacking her sensitive muzzle with rocks. She moaned in dismay at being so helplessly buried. Dismissing the tso flesh and bloods from her mind she held her body still, mentally thinking hard to get out of this situation. surveying her surroundings perseverin determined both wings trapped solidly beneath stones, one of them hurt acheingly unsurprisingly, the rear end Unmovable and Not visible. It mostly her head and neck she could utilize. Rage welled up in the night fury leader; She was a powerful creature and surely A few pebbles couldn't contain her. Loaw dagny thought of blasting her way out with plasma but remembered what happened earlier. She gave up In defeat as instinct took over for she rumbled whines loudly of any creatures instinctual hatred of confined entrapment.<p>

she didn't Hear ixoras head burst from the rubble and striain for her axE. "Aha! I claim your head for the chiefs fur coat. Just you wait and see!" Indeed it certainly looked that way. "wait ixxy stop. I have encountered this one before. It seems to dislike me a lot." Blueflame pleaded. Yelling for ease on the ears ixoras face twisted into a grimace. "Oh you think?" Shooting his wife a bland look he regarded the fury. "Hey...hey...we can help with that. We can dig you out. If-if you promise to not harm us we won't do harm unto you in Return. We could help each-other?" Pausing to shoot blueflame an almost human look of pure hatred, she uttered a vicious hiss toward him and stared struggling again. Ixora was not happy ether. "Bluuey we are _notttttt_ going to help it but I am about of decorate my axe with a solid chop." "Listen, if we band together we can escape faster, dragon. Just let me help you." thankfully the rubble covering Blueflame looked light for he forced his way entirely out of the rocks pile. Freeing his wife with more Effort He at last turned to the wreathing large white night young mans eyes lingered on her scale colors reverently, the scar dull but still there on its eye.

He tried soothing the beast and nearly got his hand bitten away as it snapped it's jaws in a sudden dart At it. Finally as he approached the small mountain of stones encasing the fury it stopped moving and let its head droop defeatedly. "shhh I know what it must feel like trapped out here buried in darkness without being able to use those marvelous wings of yours to soar free. To be stuck like this must be tourtière but I can help you, if you'll allow me to. I know you want to be done with me for reasons I'll never understand, but I can help you between me and Ixxy our hands can help you. Promise you won't harm us?" Blueflame cooed disarmingly to the dragon. A scoff: ixora Jackson behind Him. "What're you doing? Don't save it kill it. Here you can have my axe to do the job for me but just kill it and be done." "don't slay us and i promise you I can lead us both out of here ok?" He continued obliviously to his wife. LoAw dagnys head and wings drooped in defeat, waiting to die. She tried hard to ignore the two flesh and bloods relentless babble: it served to tourtière her to have her two targets she most desired to get her claws on just out of reach tauntingly. No mental thoughts from the god protector above so pereverin figured it had given up on her as well.

"this is my own personal worst punishment I can think of" she grumbled to herself. At about the same time she as the male two legged making it's way up to her muzzle, so she snapped at it to drive it off and leave her alone. Words drifted to her ear frills, thoroughly try and block them out she could not. Especially the words escape and freedom. "Let us help you if you'll allow us to." she growled and snarled until she felt the small pink hand upon Her muzzle, and it was as if a door opened in her soul in her chest, shedding light where there had only been hunger and the sole lust to decimate. some part of loAw dagny was changed at that moment for the rest of her life and she saw beneath her shell now to a time when she Was simply valdis. "How could I...but it can't be" she whispered feeling strained. The darker part of her rebelled and the god protectors voice finally spoke in her mind. "But it can...if you want to be weak again. There issssss only ssssssso much I can empower you the truth. Your new name wasss bestowed to you asssss proof of my Power." "Never! I did all You ask. I am worthy leader in place of loaw Okar our revered predecessor night fury. I will let these worms free me and then I shall Destroy them." Firming her resolve, perseverin waited and became the facade of controlled calm, something she had adapted From nightflight they few outside versel could master. a smirk struggled not to show on her muzzle as she made her eyes as innocent as possible to complete the ploy. "I have learned well from those I hope to continue their legacy. Soon as these human worms free me I shall at last taste the vermilion of this hapless prey. How sweet shall it be!"

* * *

><p>"By oden, wheres that flameblue?" Shouted the village chief. "We are having a chiefly meeting from all the villages here. Where in thors name is flameblue?" By that jumbled name Chief bork the bold actually referred to the young man blueflame. See, he was a bit fairly daft at times, excellent warror of a man it was true, but his memory could at times get behind at the worst moments and especially when he thought too hard. Especially now. "What's this all about anyway?" one asked, big strong slab muscle of a guy. Bork elaborated with some effort it was about the upcoming famine and one More topic. "dragons? Nert furts? Here? Preposterous and folly i say." declared a particularly big lug chief in high spirits, having absorbed a tad much Mead during this meeting. Blueflames chief fumed at the man for not having a straight head And coughed lightly. "Ahem. I disagree its pretty un-posterous. there have Been many recentlY and what's more we do not slay them in large part because of flameblue. He's supposed to be present at this meeting." one viking allowed in this meeting lightly suggests they were at the cave. bork demanded to know what cave. The Viking explained one group of berserker Vikings thought they caught sight of a nert furt near the area descend into that cave. "I found that creature! I did! Me! I did! Anyway why are we here when we can be killing the things we are so redundantly yammering on about? Kill it kill it. They raid our village All the time! What's one more wee quest to this cave to slay a nert furt?" Boldly declared one.<p>

"Dagur the deranged clam yourself." the chief in high spirits advised with a hearty Barb. "That a threat you one legged lout?" The named slightly crazed man growled warningly with his hand on his weapon in its sheath. "Because I-" borks hand slammed down on the large table they all seated around. **"no one** is going to do any Killing around here. I asked for a decent meeting, not a shouting match. You want to fight? The door is over there." One thing about meetings is that when so many different minded Vikings leaders drew close to each other's space, things tended to be a bit colorful after that. As the meeting progressed it's talks the dagur chief Muttered something darkly unintelligible and almost left with his contingent of berserkers had an intimidating chief next to Him not yanked his righthand back down to ram him forcibly in his seat.

He gave dagur a look that dared him to cross him for such action dagur ensured that chief would certainly pay in full Later. "forget about the Nert furts: What about The famine? Shall it find it's way to our villages before were prepared? Then what? Waste time while you and yours talk about it until then?" A chief across form bork the bold broached the question all on their minds. Dagur didnt care about any of that. "I don't care about sporting food, I want that head of that nert furt for my new war helmet." he wanted to add more rowdily if not for the chief next to him Swatting him out of his seat with a meaty backhanded slap. Blueflames chief was about to end the meeting with a sigh when the doors burst open to expunge symrea earthsong, a close sparring friend of ixora Jacksons, hadn't stumbled into the room. "chief come quickly. their is a cave I know about. I looked for my friend to mock train with and I searched all throughout the area. I asked about but no one has seen her nor her husband for that matter. So I chose to go exploring outside beyond where the wild forest grows." Bork stood out of his chair so sharply It topped over loudly, his eyebrows crashing down like a dark thunderhead. "What did I say about venturing outside our borders? Your not properly trained to kill. It's treacherous out There you Could've been snatched by a nert furt!" She plowed on. "Never-mind that. The tunnel that lies deep in a cliffside...theres a pile of rocks blocking an entrance I swear was open. There's Been a rockslide; I have a sick feeling ixora and blueflame are in there!"

* * *

><p>The thought crashed sickly into her as she waited ever so patently for the humans to scoop away rocks trapping her body uselessly underneath. "No!" The syllable tore firm her stomach in sheer disguising horror. "I wont ever work together with two leggeds ever! It is my mission to hunt down the human who rode on the back of that rebellious free fury Nona that made us look disgraced and destroy it! It will not Work with you! I'm better...more powerful...alone!" Revulsion felt like bile in her throat. "I know the way out of here. I can show you the way just give me sone sign you understand me. You need us to escape." loaw dagny caught the orbs of the two legged she wanted to extinguish it's life and saw...unwavering compassion despite all odds. some part of the old valdis in her flickered faintly in her heart again, as if straining fully against the god protetors power. At the same time she knew right away something odd must have shown on her muzzle because the boy smiled suddenly. "It's a she, a female nert furt. I thought it looked a bit smaller and sleek. It's all right well Free you." she tried nt to smirk: oh yes, they would unbury her and then the prey would be snuffed out. Eventually perseverin realized she could move her limbs again Without that insufferable weight on her and Waited readily for the right time.<p>

Moving faster than ether flesh and blood could react, tHe fury leader flicked her tail at the female who shot back into the cave wall And blacked out. she dropped the innocent gleam in her eye and advanced slowly carefully toward the young man and backed his back to the wall so it couldn't escape. All the fury built up in her she had held back until this very moment: "your all alone. You cannot flee now, human worm, oh no, for as you can see it's just you and me in this wretched black hole In the earth. Theres nowhere for you can ruN to. Nowhere to hide. For I can see in the darkness upon which my species was ment to thrive. You are helpless for i see no metal tooth for to defend. What shall your weak dragon allies that seem to mother you whenever im around say when I tell them in your last moments you begged not to be Destroyed? Will they mourn your loss or simpy accept it's one less duty they shouldn't have vowed to protect you in the first place? I see that in my many encounters with you now: they shield you, especially Nona. That makes them weak. Oh how I'll remember the day I defeated the two legged huaman worm!" She shrilled with dark evil mirth, building up the plasma gas in the back of her throat. "Enjoy your last few seconds of life; it's all over now!" With that she fired.

* * *

><p>Ixora jackson awakened in time to see the sight she knew might befall blueflame, the nasty sight of a honkin large nert furt of white scales reared up majestically balancing precariously on it's back legs Over the cowering blueflame. "Wait. Don't. stop. You need us." the dragon roared victoriously Back in her husbands face and ixora heard the familiar hissing sound so much like the ones blasting upon buildings In her village years ago. The dragon fired a plasma shot right at blueflame. "No!" the shout wrenched her heart as she sank to her knees. The blast threatened to collapse the entire tunnel. Spotting her axe lying not far away she grabbed for it angrily and started toward the creature when the dust settled. Amazingly her reckless husband was still alive, the dragon fired it's plasma at the very last moment to the side feet away. LoAw dagny meanwhile didn't know quite what she'd done: one moment she wanted to wipe out the human the next she twisted her muzzle and Discharged a fireball into the stone meant for her target. She growled angrily at herself and flinched away from flying Rock chips. "I wont miss again." She hesitated once again as the human muttered something and she had...Listened! She had Listened To him! She built up another fireball when she saw the human cower in Fear. He warbled at her to stop.<p>

Incredibly, shaking with the effort of what to decIde, she did! She still balanced on her hind legs towering over the two legged, she had trouble swallowing her fireball. Confused at what happened back there, perseverin gave the prey one last searching look before dropping onto a fours and loping off bAck toward the entrance. "I would hate to kill you so quickly." she rumbled half threateningly. She didn't like what seemed to be happening inside her. "You foolish ignorant baboon! you could have been dragon bones in minutes." ixora punched blueflame hard in the back making him grunt in pain. "Heh well i could've been, but in not. Happy? I'm all here all ten grasping limbs I think? Do I look alive to you?" ixora wasn't amused in the slightest. "It's not funny. You looked _dead_ a few moments ago; i consider you lucky to be alive, yes. Well this is a **cranky cave cunundrum**. Akewrd." she remarked offhand. blueflame didnt bother wasting time offering a sarcastic reply.

* * *

><p>"so you think we can make it back out?" Blueflames wife said causally over her shoulder. He and her easily caught up with the night fury that now apparently gave them a wide berth, pretending there wernt two humans walking causally alongside it. Blueflame tried communicating with it but a quit low hiss from the nert furt without it even twitching eyes or muzzle to him told him two things: that she quite certainly knew he was there and Furthermore, she was A very dangerous and aware majestical creature. "Seems like you have yourself a new pet. What's its name?" Snickered the dark skinned warrior teen from the far side of the cave. Blueflame shook his head and smiled inwardly: she would always be a source of teasing condescending dry humor In his Life. came with the package of marrying her. Two adolescent Vikings and a fully grown female nert furt. If only chief of Blueflames village saw that unique sight hed laugh them off the map and call them looney.<p>

As they headed back the way they'd come toward the Cave Entrance, the voice spoke out of the blue. "It held back at the last moment." "What?" Ixora threw a withering look at the dragon waking alongside her husband still ignoring him. "well did you see the way it held back seconds before it should have ended me? Oooooohh right you were out." a dark half kidding look from ixora. "Sorry, anyway I saw the look it it's eyes as If it's mind was in turmoil. Like it wanted to but Simply could not. I don't claim to know the mind Of something, but wouldn't it be awsome if your hand was In it's mouth, like silent sphens arm was as if you could control it's brain from the inside with just your hand in its maw?" lxora unlimbered her trusty Axe and randomly swiped it in imaginary swishes through her pretend enemies in Boredom. "Well i know sone half wit that believes he can chop off the hind-paws of every nert furt he fought...with his face! Blasphemy. Then there's the oafish baboon girl with a war helmet so far down over her eyes she claims to see the future and so not bother skewering a Dragon with a weapon. And then Theres you." she gave him a pointed humorous Glance sidelong.

"Yes me yes me. Arnt I wonderful? Who needs spears when you can think broadly and communicate though things you think you don't understand and assume it's bad. Whatever would I do without the might Ixxy hammer of justice by my side?" She punched his shoulder hard enough to knock him back Into the nert furts stomach who let out a startled growl. this time She whirled Her full body lighting fast on practiced battle ready paws and snarled in anger. Blueflame raised his hands disarmingly to ward off an attack. "No Need for that. I get You. I grasp you went your space And I did not mean to lay a finger on you. I mean you no harm." the young man smiled in spite of himself as the rather pretty female let her ridged half lifted wings at her Sides droop an an expression resembling faint pleased surprise flicker within It's intelligent orbs. "Yes I'm not like the other Vikings in my settlement: i won't hurt you." "why are you bothering talking to witless beasts? They cannot get our language." without removing eyes with the wild nerr furt who for the moment was placid blueflame answered his wife slowly. "I beg to not agree with you...I bet my life they most certainly can, ixxy. Bet they can. From the moment when I was younger, I could recognize intelligence. This aint no dumb beast."

* * *

><p>LoAw dagny grudgingly agreed with herself that she Would work Together with these babbling Flesh and Bloods until they helped find the entrance to this cursed tunnel and then be rid of them. "What is it about my continual inability to destroy these two leggeds?" She hadn't known exactly what their target waS until after her Night attack (another story) RecentlY. she desired to show the moon her followers an example that humans couldn't ride night furys, they are untamable creatures. Perseverin didn't know the excuses why there was a human on a fighting furys back as she had been told. She had been there the whole time the war raged at the time before kahuakhauns death. Another vengeful train of thought never before wriggled into her brain: <strong>how<strong> Had kahuakhaun died? perseverin growled to herself, she had looked up to loAw Okar as something as invincible legend even though the rumor was kahuakhaun had lost to a dragoness known later as nightflight versel. An upstart night fury skitiiva loAw ranam branarr who tried to seize leadership over the god protectors followers when she deemed loAw Okar weak, she had boldly exposed the slight secret that loaw Okar simply let nightflight go in respect of her fighting skills. LoAw dagny had no love for ether branarr or versel and happily savored their demise but her loyalty she pledged to kahuakhaun stuck her like a blow to know he had also perished. Looking back into the past, perseverin idly wondered if the guarded gossip among her followers about kahuakhaun Being made weak again, not one of them, that he had been turns into silverwingthefury. LoAw dagny dismissed their secrets as stupidity then but what if it wasn't? If this indeed could be the truth then it meant that one of the Fighting night furys had not only worn down her revered leader but also blinded him to the truth that only though the moon could they know the truth. LoAw dagny vowed that if this rumor was true she would seek out the dragon At fault and come down on it with raging wings of fire of Absolute murdrous hatred a thousand times over.

Her musing faded as she saw the tunnel entrance ahead. Anger coiled within her at the sight that greeted her. Something inside her stopped herself from leaping at the humans face. "You deceived me, human worm! Tel me! Tell me the true way out or I will make your life end Before the terrified eyes of your female Friend!" For there might be a good reason for her anger; the cave entrance was chocked with a load of stones. "This I recon is caused by the earlier cave in this tunnel" blueflame inspected the with a sigh and tensed at the low growl Loosened at him. "Listen ok? I promise you. There must be another entrance out here. Well get you free from here, I was born to help others." loaw dagny launched a huge fireball at The pile of rocks, bringing down nothing but a loud rumble as a few stones broke loose fRom the celling, many of these big enough to crush the humans And severely hurt perseverin should they hit any of them. An insistant fear of small spaces almost drove her to blast at the blocked entrance again were it not for the females desperate shout To Stop. Eventually The two some convinced her to retreat Into the cave to find another exiT.

"I finally see light. Bluuey, I will not go jewel hunting with you ever AgaiN. I'll chop of your hair if you venture to ask me again." cried ixora Jackson with relief, skipping around the bend to see a wide halo of light streaming in: dim light admittedly but it was night and starry. forgetting the humans momentarily, loaw dagny roared loudly in delight and swept past them both to gleefully stretch her cramped wingS. "That's correct we found you another Exit. Your free now. I hope we cross roads again Someday" blueflame let out a hand to bade the dragoness bye but loAw dagny wasn't through with him yet. Grateful it was night out, she suddenly rushed right at blueflame and landed in front of him by mere feet. She lifted a paw and flexed one claw under her preys chin to force it's eyes into hers. Perseverin looked into those slightly brave eyes with hints of defiance there, and decided she wouldn't kill him just yet...after all she had other plans in mind, plans to see everyone Dear wiped out (another story) before his eyes. A slow evil grin twisted perseverins muzzle slightly.

"You live today human worm. You saved my hide depite kmowing I can full well kill...and I spared yours. We're even now. Beware my return for little shall fly In my way to conquer the land. In future times ahead we will be on opposite slides once again, but not today it seems. But next time...next time...all bets are off, human." She turned away and flew off, knowing this strange forced alliance to find their way out of natures hold was only temporary. "Well meet again!" Called a male voice after her, making the old stirrings of valdis in her chest flicker. Yes indeed they would: all bets were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_the following is two years precious to events now transpiring within the night furys once again organized under perseverin. this takes place at a time even before nightflight became known as best finest fighter out there as transfixed by the night sky and harkens far back to how a minor fury named silverwingthefury led the kin of his family and soon the species down the path to conversion as thier bestowed leader loaw Okar kahuakhaun._**

in the time before time there was a place where all creatures lived in relitive peace with eatch other. a time when all things looked to know that their was others lesser in might then them but willing to share the land with them. thee creatures wer the beyond legandary night fyrys aaksio kniown as "nert furt: devastators" by the two leged flesh and bklood human viking villagers in yjiewr scatterd vikllksgersz. the humans didnt see them mutch but that was all tht aed to the mystery of them. in the nest of a certauin ebon and blue scaled draginic figure, he felt shunned by the fellow nest dragon night furys becaisw of a quarrel over his dininance iver the wholew nest: he was the best one he thiught, it showed in his mannor. the furypaced on all fiours restlesly in buily up frusteration. "it should be _me_ out there leading the furys on hunts and diminating tjis nest. but some weak blue brother of abydos thinks he is smarter and more tactful than i. he could not be more wrong." the drahgonic figure paced angrily resoluteky in the darkness of the cave, clentching his extended teeth. "ill show them **all **that im not to be trifled with."

"whatever are you doing dep in here?" the voice asked in curosity with a hint of knowing as she emerged from the entrance of the shadowed cave. the huffy dragon turned guiltily wuth a startled hissung siund. "you know full well you shoyldnt do that siort of thing ariound me its very hazerdus to yiur health. what i seemed to be doing is none of your buisness." he hesitaited to wich the mystery female night fury raked her wings along the sides of the tunnel up to him. "silverwingthefury you know the rightful leader of this nest wil renain so until he grows old and yiou know that as have many of us informed you of the consequences of schmeing up plns to challmge him. leave the borhersime plotting and the anger begimd; its time to hunt. may i ask why you are not out hunting?"

"but of course" he grinned cooly in defiance "the truth is im estranged aleeady that i relise in my goals. i am many things its true but a loser isnt ne of them, ive always derempt moe and needed more than i currently posss in our nest or any others. i wil suceed at any cost. i shall not be cast out like a one winged lizard folishly graping my talons at little but air. no i shall challage the ruler of this nest and possibly join the others." the female fury took a few pawsteps back in dismay. "but you cannot!" silverwing, whos name would be later known as silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun, most feared battler dragon in the entre histiry of the night furys, swivled the side of his right eye to take her in as he flashed a chiky grin that foretold more dangers to come. "really? is that so? watch me, obuekhov...watch me."

he turned back to his young son named copperwingthefury who others called korin bhhind him to ignore the keen young dragoness. "obuekhov your worries are trabspartent; i know who you are i even know what you are. leave us alone or i wont really be all that sorry for what happends to your wings when my talons meet sensitive scales of your wings." korin ment more to him anyway then some bothersome night fury that kept pocking into his seret business, the rest of the nesting roosting dragns here wernt quite ready to learn of his inner business. lettig loose a menacing growl out of his throat served to make his point for soon after he heard the receding flapping wingbeats of obuekhov. only his son needed to know what and how to act wgen silverwing acted on his plan: to challange the ruler of the nest secretly so he would be the dragon of power in her place.

* * *

><p>silverwing schmied and plotted ecretly the more he was left alone from the hunts or defnding the nest. korin his young son usually stayed by his side but had flown off for fun playing with the other night furys around. he was just winging back to his fathers cave when unguarded shouting exchoed back to his ear plates from silverwinghefury and another female. "i know that you are biter and as sutchplot behiind our tails. but that willnot make you any mor respected. we fight for peace. most of our entire lives hve been ust so." "i dont care about what your whim and desires are ruler. i know i am not licked by you or any others. thats more than clear to me for a long time. try to scourn me is what i feel you all whisper at me. what is wrong with me that you treat me and my son so harshly?" silverwing roared.<p>

copperwingthefury paused outside the cave entrace. he voice seemed even louder now. "secretly uo blame this all on us yet remain so blind becaues its your own overconfidace and arrogance tht makes us dislike you, not hate you. soproud and bold you show to many of our brothers and sisters if only youlet go of sutch bothersome behaviour." the female vgoice advised with a sigh. "get out! you and your empty heded lizards know nothing how generous ive been to alot of you. you dont know anything abut me! so dont claim you do! youre only a leader!" an ugly silence followed as korin hoped he wouldnt be seen. hed ot even seen is father so openly flutered before. another female sigh. "if you cannot figure it all ot them im sory. i truely am."

a warning growl diudnt make his father sound very aggreeable. "i do understand! its you and your colony of foolish ungratefl lizards that i have a problem with. when will they figure that out? ive tried to be nice! what do i get for it?" i came to you to try abd make you see reason. i feared this wouldnt work. i see this will have to be done another way: battle me in front of all the nest and challange me. i **know** thats what you really want. someone has to show you youre not as tough as you think youve become in the eyes of my colony. ive tried to be reasonable." she exlained to silverwingthefury that she wanted him in her nest because of his skilled string stamina and terriffic fighting priven in hunting trips but that this was the leaders only otion. "maybe a defeat will teatch you respect."

his fahther shouted at her to get out of his cave. as she flew out she caught korin hovering out of sight on the caves rim and smiled warmly: the current leader was getting a bit past her prime but almost al the nest respectd her for her wisdom and so refused to challange her for her ruling. coperwing adored her sarcasm too. by her look she knew silverwings son had been listaning in. "you seem to show a lot of obediance toward me; its a shame your father does not." she flew off leaving korin to ponder the meaning of her words. silverwings son winged into the cave to see his irriotable ebon and grey striped father paciing his cave. his frious muzzle snapped up to him them resuked storming about. silverwingthfury in his more calm moments took time to care for his innocent son amd didnt talk about scourn amd fighting back as mutch. copperwingthefury could tell this wasnt one of these moments.

"i thought it was that female come to snap in my face again. ive nearly had it with her." korin stayed out of the range of that blue striped facinaiting lashing tail and sighed: here they go again. "you know it isnt her fault. just forgive her iike you usually do. i still like her as a ruler. shes nice. id say shes farer then thew last one you told me about." theyd had a version of this conversation nearly every other time he flew back to hos father from plaing. silverwing didnt bother to hide his cobtemptous orbs from glarinh at korins innocent eyes. "you know the answer or you would not ask the question." "just saying: in my opinion id rather be her friend then be sour over the fact that you didnt do that well on a recent hunt. and your plans an running the nest. i find your rants get timresome: cant you face the fact that there are other night furys better then you?"

this time silverwings glare was severe enough to sythe right through his scales. korin took that as a no. "so how has the hunt going?" silverwingthefury tok his time replying as he paced the cave still. "ooh its fine. the brown one with ragged looking wings seems tolike me; skitiiva her name was.i ould have a mate one day i guess. but i do have you too." korin tried to smile in return but was worried about hos fathers darker plans inside. but now he seemed soothed out. "well maybe that will be so, father. can i go sleep now?" the future evil leader of the followers heard a unique screetch outside the cave entrance and smiled in a diffferent way at his son. "why not i have to go hunt with the nest thats going as well. this time ill show the others my strength is my **strength.** i cannot wait to see the iusmay on that dragons face haha!"

and in a flapping of his lovely long blue and grey banded wings his father was gone. silverwingthefury had gitten his courage and arrogance back but copperwing couldnt help but worry about that conversation with the ruler of thgis nest and hw mutch more violently fuming his father could get.

* * *

><p>the nearly daily hunt inclued many of the more sharp eyed if not more powerful furys. among this nest there was only a single known dragoness with a white hide. valdis scanned the twenty or so night fyrys around her fir some sign of the brown raggged looking dragon abnd soon saw it. despite the sall number of the hunting party to feed the whole nest from whence they flew they al tried hard to fly at the middle f the day when the sun was at its highest and most lickly to not be spotted by the flesh and bloods. a slight rustle in the hunting wedge and a voice crackled in valdis sensitive ear plates. "herd you were looking fr me...although i dont know why. no other soul really enjoys the sounf of my voice; heh." valdis turned her anvil white snout to take in the brown fury wuth ragged wings.<p>

"your skitiiva artnt you?" (of whom became her evil cnverted name loaw ranak branarr mutch later who tried to sieze cntrol of silverwings position in the last grwat battle months later.) "wose asking eh? i wanted to impress the confiane right off that bold dragons muzzle today when i catch a live rabit in eatch talon and a third in my jaws. or maybe two in eatch talon! hahah. what do you think?" her voice cntained an unpleasant sneering cackle even if she dudnt sound like it. not exactly a dragoness valdis liked even if she was bigger then her and impressive at hunting. the head night fury made a roar to gaher the others attention and stay in formation. not far behind him flapped silverwingthefury in a thoughtful mood: valdis assumed his mind was somewhere else besides the task at claw.

"last i heard silverwing would beat that record for meals tonight" valdis offered. skitiiva snorted oud enough for the whole party to hear. "let him try: sstrog and arrogant that black banded night fury and his big ego is he isnt worthy to match my stamina. ill come home with enough morsels to feed the whole family. let him come back with just one rabbit." valdis sure knew who had the bigger ego right now and it wasnt silverwingthefury. valdis flew ahead of skitiivas firm in the hunting formation to korins father who threw her a smile of victory. "you dont even need to explain to me what that imbicile was saying: she elaborated loudly for the rest of us to hear nor do i even care what she thinks. actions mater more then words she wanted a copitition shell get it in her muzzle."

no sighn of twoleggeds yet below them. the hunting leader night fury called that theyd spotted prey on the ground between the tall trees. white valdis dove with the others. sudenly silverwings broad appentages winged away from the party on his own and valdis started in surprise before finding herself followig him on her own will. others wouldnt even notice thier absence anyway. in an isolated area valdis observed in wonder as the dragon wonderouly folded his wings to ground anmd made a small hole in the dirt around a tree, squeaking coming from it. silverwing shoved his frontal talons cleverly and fished out a defiant hopping mole. without mutch thought he sliced his claws into its face and seartched for more. his skill impressed valdis who watched and hovered in the far shadow of the forest.

the big fury dissappeared for a moment and then the harsh voice came right beside her accusingly: "and if i were a two legged fool i wouldve already been running my metal tooth through you. honistly i have heard of a dragon with blood between thier paws never in them. you ae all so uterly predictable." growled silverwing right beside valdis, so mutch for her being hidden. "how many others followed you spying on me? and dont tell me that brown raggedy one did too." valdis recovered and informed him it was only her. "if you claim s; i have more imrtant matters of business to attend to. just stay out of my way while im doing it." silverwingthefury wasnt one to posess manners. valdis muttered under her breath and winged after his deaparting tail.

she quicly caught up wuth him in another clearing doing the same thing. "impressively done i must admit. your rudder fins are perfictly aligned just so when diving to ground. how do you manage it?" silverwing just ignored her this time around; not even bothering to indicate that she existed. he colleted his morsels and flew back alone to the nest with valdis trailling behind. the tan aged wizend ruler of the nest examined thier catch happily. until she arrived at silverwingthefury, all puffed up and proud. "and where were you again exactly?" she scowled, hearing the hunting party night furys tell her he convienently dissappeared on them. "you know what ive told you of dangerous encounters with flesh and bloods? they kill. they take our diffiult won catches from us. they kill us because they fear us. we must stay in hiding. you test that boundry every time. what am i to do with you?" earkier brash confidance had worn off quickly and now his orbs clearly told the female what he wanted: defeat her in combat and take her place.

a bout of favcitious gggling drew the ebon banded furys attention to gleeful skitiiva of who clutched two dead rabits in all her talons. "couldnt do the impossible task you so desperately dreamd of huh? thats so alright seeing as i did!" she brickly flung them at the tan leaders paws nice as you please. "how shameful that must feel. besides it doesnt matter how you play the game; its wether you win or yu lose." and with that skitiiva took off still laughing as silverwing steamed behind her still on the ground. the dragon grabbed a dead rabbit from the pile and darted off. white valdis sighed loud enough for the tan female t male eye contact with her. silverwings misunderstanding rage was becoming worse.

* * *

><p>several hunts came and went eatch time skitiiva or some other night fury would catchmore then him especially if it was skitiiva. the final stick to silverwings raging bondfire was ignited when they were winging away back to the nest to present thier catch to the tan fmale ruler when a familliar fit of snortinggiggling from skitiiva reached silverwingthefurys ear plates. "every dragon in this party and id recon the rest of my colont knows im the best at what i do. you cannot argue at that. hah silverwing cant hear the complete contempt in my voice id wadger my wing." she was snickering with another fury near her, a favorite of hers. but the whole hunting party most cetainly COULD hear it. the black and grey banded dragon seethed at her ranting. could he go fly over and have that wing ripped off shed just betted on?

at least his son copperwing was always grateful for the morel his fathger brought back to thier cave o share. this calming moment was broken off as his ear plates caught skitiiva still gloating over her numerous catches amd howd shed gotten them. and her ludest snippet yet: "of course others coukd not compare and silverwing wasns to be the best in the nest. forgive my sneer that this plan to disgrae the leader and take her place isnt going to work. let him try!" siezedd by an overwhelming anger, the dragon tore through the ranks of night furys to crash into skitiivas side and drive her to the ground. he jabed lighty at her muzzle to shut her up. "you think this is funny, dragon? you think this is meant to amuse you? please me? get it straight: i am second to no one or skill combat. my wits are shaoer then they have ever been, my skills are unbeatable, my analytical mind unfathomable. what i see in this dragon is a jawful of empty hot air."

he slammed her to the forest floor with the force of his fury. even skitiiva knew not to anger the fury too far. his arial cobat was extremely vicious and clever. still she didnt let up that ugly lisp escape who sjhe was. "i caught miore moles today then you did. why all the slash and roar? i just did what was natural. the dislike is all on your side." silverwing left her there, claws bracing against nothing. he was far above fools like her. he avoided the female rulers caculating gaze that day and flew right to thier cave. korin was preasent. so was another young dragoness of bright blue. his glare at the female sent her wings flapping madly to get out of there, not helped by a "get out!" and a sterner "what has daddy said about younger unpretty furys in my cave accept the both of us and only us?" copperwingthefury could already tell this wouldnt be a pleasant night. "yes father."

a long silence stretched between the two sitting dragns before his father spoke in a low secret-sharing voice. "its time i told you a few things, my son. a secret only you and me will know in the end." he let the siolence stretch even more. "i truely plan on challamging the...how shall daddy put it into words for your eager mind...not smart ruker of us all. she doest have what it takes to properly guide us dragons big or small. shell be the loser and...be the beter for it when your father is in charge." silverwingthefurys rage had abated and that alowed his caculating mind from uttering any further ideas in his mind. not long from now would this dragons mind be altered to a mutch darker devious place. "i suspected but didnt ever ask. i feared what you might do. so what are we going to do?"

silverwings extended teeth tore into his rabbit hed brought back. his eyes once again bored into copperwingthefury. _"you_ arent going to do anything. im going to fight her and siene im far better then her at fighting claw to claw i win." another akwatd silence, then: "what will you do if you become ruler? we have a nice one to begin with. whats wrong with the one we have besides she appears weak to you?" silverwing didnt hear korins question for his mind was already eating his heart away to one obsessive thing; find the leader at nightfall whatever the cost to the rest of the colony. "stay here i have duties i must severely attend to."

* * *

><p>he flew off to another area to wait until then and smiled thinly when the full moon rose up that night. it was time. the tan ruler was in conversation with a muddy brown dragon hed disliked the instant hed met her. the tan female was un unkept frail old fool incapable, though sje still remained unchallanged. silverwing clearly intended to change all that. "i should be the rightful ruler not some weak half wit dragoness that doesn't know her left eye from her right claw. foolish dragness. i will be ruler soon." he muttered happily to himself. voices floated easily in the night air betwen the two dragons sitting on thier haunches alone: "and why havent the hunt been as good this time?" the leader was asking with a sigh of supressed anger. the obuekhov hesitantly elaborated that her hunting party had been about to tear into some rabbits but two-legged hunters armed with metal teeth in hands weer seen heading that way as well so the hunt was abated to avoid clashes with them. by her look, silverwingthefury could tell she dudnt want to dissapoint the female ruler. "very well obuekhov you are dismissed. our last few hunts have been susessful at best."<p>

obuekhov nodded and took off gratefully as she wanted to sleep before anything else unhappy ended ip in her paws and she got blamed for it. silverwing snorted at her unneccacairy worry. the dragon could smell her relief. the tan female, her scale patterns shadowed and dulled by the heavy dark accet for the full moon overhead saw him, her features as he approtatched the place where she sat contorting into a grimace. "i know you well and you were not summonned." always observant that female...but it wouldnt matte soon enough, it was time to do what he came to do without the rest of the colony knowing anything about it. the thiught sent him chuckling merrily. "it does not matter. there's no watching kin to witness whats about to happen to you. so you see by remaining here you have already relinquished your power over this nest and no one cares. the nest will be mine."

the tan female suppressed a shudder of wearyness at the unusual expession flitting on silverwings muzzle. she had accepted him and alowed him to be a part of her colony despite all the negitivity surrounding this big powerfully built night fury. he was stronger then most other dragons shed sen too. usually the fury was angry or simply flustrerd by others comments. but tonight he seemed different somehow, like he wanted something more. sure she knew already what he **wanted** but not in a menacing omnious way as tonight. she had a nasty feeling inside her she hadnt felt before at the sneering confidance on silverwings snout and ralized what that feeling in her abdomen was: weary fear. if she understood this feeling correct then she would regret seeing him tonight. she readied her claws cautiously for a coming fight. it was bound to finally haen after all this time.

"you understand only a fool challenges for rights alone, knowing they cannot be defeated easily. i wont be that hard to defeat, if thats what youve come to do to me" she snapped at silverwingthefury who ruffled his wings in agitation for the coming fight. "and what you do not get is i dont care. you are old and weak: that is all you need to know. the rest youll find out soon enough." he took several aggressive pawsteps tward the unnamed fury as she bared her extended teeth as only night furys could do as a trait. "then you as well have a lot to learn about me because i am full of surprises." silverwing sprang. "haha, you'll find im a fast learner!"

his first onslaught aimed at the females snout, falling heavily so she ried out in pain. her efforts to block his slashing talons with her rather impressive huge wingspan that were far wider then most furys wernt heloing her win. "come out of your scaley shell and fight like a proper ruler would! or are you too mutch of a coward to be defeated with dignity and a tailful of honor? stop cowering!" silverwing cursed as he batted her tan graceful wings aside with his frontal claws. he shot anlkaline fireball in the face. she avoided a swipe by compleately flatening her body and stomch to the stone, rising up delivering a hard series of flames from her maw at his own muzzle. they hit him dead on, causing slight scarring and him howling painfyluy. the snout came whipping back to the ruler abngrily. "youll pay for that becase no one hurts me and gets away with it."

the female was getting tired of silverwings taunts and fired back one of her own laced with as mutch hurt venm as she dared use against a brorher dragon under her guidance. "youre the young upstart who wished to oppose me this day. the fault is yours alone as long as you continue this madness."silverwingthefurys attacks were doing more damage to the leader then any of her assults on his face. abruptly the dragon raced forward to finish her off and be the new leader when a voice cried out behind him. the night furys ravaged hungry mind didnt process someone had shouted until it spoke. "no! father stop! stop this isn't the proper way to get what you would like! you have to stop this fight! you dont kill your challenger! they back down! you can't kill her and you need the whole of the nest observing to rightfully fight a leader for control of the nest!"

silverwing barely saw the yiung dragon as his son, sutch in a haze of victory was he at last. he barely notice copperwingthefury flapping up clumsily to the flat pinnacle to land on it. he looked pleadingly at his father! "it isn't proper." silverwings dark smirking muzzle snapped around to the younger night fury that was his son. wether or not he had seen this look on his snout before, he didnt bother to hide it now. why bother to? and who was this yiung know nothing night fury to tell him what do do, the new self leader of this entire conony? his son begged him again, the sad look making him all the more angrier. then to the side the bloodied tan female was breathing heavily, struggling to rise to her paws, her gaze flickering betwen father and son: **how it all began. **

"your son is correct, you know. if one happened to be wise i would cease this barbaric insolence and rightfully challenge me for all to see the victor of a proper fight. what do you call this murderous act? this isn't the actions of a civil brother or sister dragon, this is pure destruction. think what your insane actions could do to our family i watch over? it could destable us all." the words seemed to wrentch the posessed silverwing back to his normal self. he threw a glare over her way in answer, his claws twitching open and closed. "wise words for a dragon too cowardly to admit defeat just by glancing at me. cant you tell i beat you already? if it were up to me-" "but it isn't!" the battered female coaked defiantly "this...whatever anger i feel in you, your obsession to see me removed or even killed to get what you want, is it really worth it? can't we all be content? this hate i feel toward me and my position...its all on your side." that was it then, that barb shed hidden in her words, she won and he was a fool and she didnt want him in her colony anymore. fine then. he readied his wings to fly off but not before his next words hissed in a low threatening voice came out his throat for all to hear: "then see how well you do without me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin Part two.**_

Ixora Jackson, the hammer of justice, wondered if this moment it was better to have died or to have lived: lived or choice should've been obvious of course for life she cherished just like the next Aware soul, but death meant that she didn't have to see nor dwell on what the flitting shapes outside their shallow cave could do. thEn There's the matter of the limp figure propped on her dark skinned shoulder. Ixora shifted him to rouse the young human of nineteen years with curly black hair only to Receive A low grown. She shoved harder. "Blueflsne wake up. If you don't do that now we might not wake at all with them flying about." The Young man snapped awake with a start, glancing keenly around to encompass the cave they were in. One side lay a wide entrance thats edge ended at air and the rear cave was black as a night without the moon. "Where in thors name are we and how did we get here? The last thing i recall was hitting the wall hard before I blacked ." Ixora shrugged impatiently. "I dont know all I remember was you tackling me and then...wings i think, like I was being held in a pair of sharp talons and below me was air." Ixora saw her axe nowhere in sight. She prodded his side and together with painful groggy groans they shambled to the lip of the cave...to find no floor beyond thAt. Wind whipped up fiercely on a mountainous terrain beyond their home, for once both found themselves worrying. To add to that both whirled at the sound of a growl much too close menacing by the fact that the dark heavy shadows didn't reveal the source of such sounds. they were not alone here.

* * *

><p>"Snatched away while I was destracted. Clever savages." snapped the armed man in front of his other assmbled figures while pacing. "But what I dedit desire to find out is why in Thors name did they all flee at the same tiMe moreover why they took those children?" No one offered an explanarion so to set them talking the man took out His ornate dagger obtained on a long ago raid to a far away vilage whose chief was deemed incompetent by this chief. So he ransacked it. He took the dagger and thew it above one of the villagers left ear; bening berserkers they didn't flintCh. "Any solutions why this might be so?" Dagur the Deranged paced restlessly and sighed with dissAppointment. "why must I do all the thinking plans around here? hello, I'm deranged!" he dismissed the villagers to turn to his own thoughts, his men had won very easily because of hard training all his guards for any kind of situation including nert furt raids. But why one So vast this sise now? He thought of the white one hed been destined to skin it's scales before the attack from above transpired. It snagged the young villagers of borks clan in its claws one in hers one in the brown fury. It frustrated dagur against three deadly dragons fought thEm and survived to Retell the tale but faied to slay a single dragon while doing so. The dragons left alive and a good mass smarting from crossbow injuries a few hours ago but A lot of cleanup needs to be attended to dragging the dead carcasses away of the remaining.<p>

"Need more help here lads!" CaMe a yell of effort further up the slope from the arena out of sight. Dagur scurrieD up that incline of the area wall and saw with slight delight a fury with ruddy blue scales Flapping broken wings where a catapult ball must've impacted its wings. A berserk who'd called out was with four others struggling to holdthe flailing appendages From sendign them flying and subdue the beast so they might put it out of it's misery. Dagur had other ideas. He ordered only the men to hold it's wings as he strode up. If these magnificent things had fled thEn it could hold true to an idea that they retreated to a central nest. "You shall show me to the nest regardless if you know it or not. Soneone Find a rope and coller we use for Retaining captured dragons. quickly now or i let this beast have your arm for supper." It always did well to threaten his villagers regularly in line, kept them in line and prevented other villagers away without good reasoN. Soon they brought what he asked for snatched thEm rudely from theM and waited for a brake in the blue furys gaze on him and lassoed its neck with bolas also clasping a metal strap on the Wriggling thingsbleeding necK. Job done he ordered they let it go to the disbelieving berserkers. Dagur smileD. "I said release it. It plainly has no intrest in us further and wants to return to its nest. With a few of you lot grasping rope, well track thier nest through this thing. Isn't It all so wonderfully simple? captain, gather the entire village with As many weapons as you can find especially crossbows: they seem to have the maximum damage rate on dragons. No reason we should stop using them. We will seek vengeance for this attack as we totally wreck their home. We move out tonight under cover of darkness we march!"

* * *

><p>The low growl came again but this time iover the howl of the wind blueflame didn't think it sounded threatening. "Come away from there lest you blow away: these winds so good for flying for us creatures are surley going to kill you two leggeds." With a dismayed sigh at thier Inability to understand him the speaker revealed itself to them sience the others hand Returned and shoved the two leggeds into this cave. Abydos loAw persvek wer whedab had to remember to be gentle with these two and knew the male because of Nona. He extends his tail behind the two humans to tenderly bump thier backs away from the enterance. blueflame reached out a hand to wonderously touch his muzzle, abydos allowed him to after a slight hesitation but Wanted this one to trust him if abydos hoped to enact the multilayered plaN but retain his loyalty. He crawled back into the gloomy shadows in the shallow caves depths, allowing the male to twitter excitedly to the other. "You know my tale is a long one, humans. I was one of the ones that wanted to rule by his Side to convert all things to it Above. If I hadn't seen the truth by My...my mates prone form, I would've killed you both on sight once she dropped you off.". He said to silence the twosome to begin his sTory even though they couldn't understand the dragon tongue and partly to keep them from stumbling to the ledge. The black night fury with yellow spots around his eyes Made himself as nonthreatening As possible, friend and Allies once being released from the stars and moons influence upon the seemingly dead body of nightflight.<p>

"It's a very sad thing to hear Nona and young evakyl arytiss are likely dead because of that outsider with lighting (another story). You two hAve been within this sheltered cave for a few daysAfter valdis dropped you off here, I intercepted her band pretending playing on her belief that I was under her leadership that I promised personally I would guard you to this alcove. That you would not leave. I admit i heard about you from Obuekhov. But now I must be cautious How to tackle your escape, yes I plan helping you back to your home wherever that is, but i must be careful. By the oath of Obuekhov and Nona and seeing what being under silverwingthefurys reign has lead to the death of my mate, I will help you. But valdis must not know my true origin or she will know of the dragon that slew loAw Okar. She is bound to hunt for it soon. My past existence has been a complicated one and doubtful you know it all should I tell. Valdis is preoccupied recovering fully her wounds but she shall be back very soon; I hope to lead you away by then before she kills."

a night fury fluttered past randomly but caught the two flesh and bloods forms as it flashed PaSt. It doubled back with a surprised hissing flashes of wings and prepared to claw them Apart. "no tearing: valdis wants then alive. She clearly was in pain so I offered one less duty off her by insuring they stay here. As you can see they're too scared of us to escape anyway." abydos hoped it accepted his lie. The dragon eyed abydos uncertainly then sneered. He watched it flap off then suddenly knelt submissively (actions a purely wild fury would not do) in front of the cave opening, nodding encouragingly At the two disbelieving humans. "That's right, it's time to go before valdis returns. get on my back. I will not harm you." but it was not about to be fair luck for him; a mass of sounds erupted from below, abydos looked out the cave and saw the source of enraged night fury calls. He realized sadly his plan to help these two leggeds rose the stakes to escape.

* * *

><p>Dagur and his meN glanced around In subdued awe after nearly a day and half march from their village and the mangled flapping of their nert furt captive indicated they'd reached it's home; if these savages thought they attacked and left without Being pursued to burn their nest these nert furts had another thing coming. Dagurs sharp eyes saw dragons in caves along thE bringing of these towering rock spires. Ones flitting upward Began to notice unwelcome invaders in its territory. "gather your double ranks! Hold together!" Chief dagur commanded as by the dozens nert furts trickled out of the sky to meet them. Nowhere did he see the white scaled opponent he wanted purely for himself. It was to be admitted the dragons had the mass numbers and advantage of aerial combat but in the Berserk eyes, these battle hardened villagers had toughened rock hard determination to win down to the last Viking. The afford clicked though dagurs Brain to quickly to end this Scant matter of revenge. He had not told the appointed captain but had his own personal planS in mind when the battle was at its most focused point. "You want battle? You receive some. come get us if you dare!" In answer a low wall of fire sprang up to hem in his berserks. He took a running leap and cleared the wall of flame with a fancy summersault. The crazed chief Was somewhat encumbered with his crossbow and it's arrows, sword and dagger.<p>

He loaded and shot at the nearest approaching nert furt with his weapon, felling a handful in minutes. Then they were upon the berserkers, ripping away at their armer or blasting Away with alkaline fire. Dagur loved the heat of confused combat. Something slammed his backside and dagur rolled readily to his feet. A black Dragon stood before him growling menacingly low which dagur chuckled. "I know you from my village. Hmmm seems familiar to me." nert furt lunged at him but dagur was experienced in thier quick flowing ways, leaping over it's exposed back. Cackling with malice dagur unsheathed his sword to wrap it bitingly into the black furys tender neck. He ordered for it to take him to the white fury from earlier. It opened it's wings slightly as if to comply but then starting flailing Wildly to buck him off. Dagur grunted as his sword slipped from his grasp but whipped out his dagger to continue the job. Atleast he'd retained his crossbow, he'd use it later. "Clever little beast aren'tcha? Well guess what I'm smarter, and i shall bend your mutant mind to my will. Tell me where i can find that white dragon if you possibly care about those winged friends of youRs." Dagur threatened but the ebon thing twisted Itself as the chief hung on to its back spines. Unable to dislodge him it rose on hard wing thrusts away from the battle below, up and up it soared, winding its way to the most jagged peaks deeper In the mountainous region.

Dagur knew if it tossed him aside he'd die very quickly so he dug the blade deeper into the ebon neck. The tip didn't pierce scale. Dagur jammed his fist hard as he could cruelly on the dragons anvil muzzle earning a muffled yelp of pain. "That's right; listen to your master. No one can stand up to the might of dagur the Deranged! WahahahahaA!" Rapidly descending into a yawning black pit in the earth sank the dragon with a mad chief cackling into the air. Dagur tried jamming his fist on it again but it only sank deep into the Darkness. it went a long way down but soon both beast and rider thudded to ground shakily. at last Dagur was thrown off who scurried to his feet readily. "I said up you flying Idiot." his words died in his throat, turned around slowly at another weak female sounding snarl...and there it was. The second dragon lay curled up with wings raised half defiantly upon seeing him. The deranged chiefs irritation whisked away to be filled with his usual confidant manner. This has to be the one At last. Wordlessly, he stashed his dagger, unclipped the crossbow to load a bolt and prepared to trigger the mechanism.

* * *

><p>valdis loaw dagny perseverin, leader of the god protectors night fury followers, was in great pain; more then she cared to Admit. Finding a willing ebon fury offering to Take care of the humans she had taken with her from the settlement they'd attacked she intended to slay later. Now shed flown deep into a hole in the rock of the pinnacle to recover the wounds that this two legged she glimpsed now crashing into her private space angered Her. With him She now recognized the brute loyal to her, former supporter of nightflight versel before that dragonss died. She wearily watched the two legged arm itself with some kind of metal tooth. "How... dare...you come here, this is our home. our nest. Ours! You can't be here. GET OUT!" This last scream accompanied a purple fireball hurled at the human. in the dark night furys orbs far acceded that of her foes as her attack nearly Found its mark. In the light thrown by the fireball, loaw dagny saw its face and a slight chill of something...<strong>fear<strong>...trickled Inside her heart; yes she knew what it was no thanks to that other human awakening some old part of herself.

Persecer dodnt know how this two legged had gotten to their nest but it hardly mattered if she didn't do actions quickly she'd be impaled with that frightening weapon. "Human, you think your so brave, oh so Clever, when wormS like you have no concept of the true power of the god protector who granted us it's power coursing through our winged Forms. LoAw Okar only spared your weak species because in to be deemed essential. I don't know nor do i care if you are here to take back the two downs and bloods we took with us but you shall not see them again." she saw the crossbow hover momentarily and perseverin flared her wings and reared up, sending a strong gust of wind smackig into her foe. Blown back into the jarring wall it didn't have enough time for the Black brute to slash it's claws into the humans face, earning a cry Of pain. "At last the tables turn this time around," sneered loAw dagny weakly. The ebon fury cried out just then and scrambled away, revealing an ornate dagger jammed in its wing joint by the human. It groaned in pain and slowly toppled over in a slow ooze of vermillion. "Leader forgive me. I failed you remember me." thEn became still. "Sssstil it's hearT as you have been imsssstructed." Came the thought into perseverins mind. Weakly gathering scre gut to battle the human for the fight she vowed shed ether end here today or it.

* * *

><p>Ixora Jackson felt like a fish out of the local lake, without her axe she felt vulnerable and the look of blueflame gesturing to the patient dragon, a nert furt of all things kneeling she blew iT. "You expect me to what? Climb on its back like its a friendly fish? This thing is only waiting For me to get close so it can have a go at my arm it something. I am not going near it. Accepting these into my life is good enough. Go yourself but in right here." He hovered closer and she backed away equally. "Then I wit speak just met me show you please ixxy." He invitingly held out a hand silently. A pause. Then she mutters under her breath, slapped his hand aside and gave the dragon a tense nervous look. It offered her it's back calmly. "You seriously expect me to board that thing?" the Dragon eyed her calmly, making IxOrA Remember two years ago in a forest she had been given thaty look before by a brown colored fury. It looked hauntingly familiar. "The things I do for you." once safely behind her husband it took off acors the battlefield they both saw. Berserkers perhaps a thousand of theM littered the flat area below this Place.<p>

abydoses eyes mwokreteitly caufht on the stars above and thier dazzling beauty, thier awe, their..."buddy where are we heading?" A voice accompanied by a hand on his back. Abydos snarled at himself. "Stupid stupid stupid. I must must not do that. Only too easy for the god protectors hold over me to return, most certainly it couod then drain that power tied to my body away killing me with it. If i hadNt seen my mates form killed by silverwing I wouldnt have snapped out of my transfiguration. I refuse to revert to what I once was." Abydos eyed his surroundings cautiously, no other fury seemed to have dectcted the humans on his back yet or evEn Him, too busy with the other two leggeds attacking their nest. Even with thier huge numbers the humans below were going to lose he already saw. His kind had more numbers and they had thought taking the fight to them in thier home nest would gain them more sway in the battle. Abydos Was about to fly out of here altogether and only return innocently long after perseverins forces won the fight When certain echoing sounds caught his ear frills receptors. He knew it crossed full well into betraying his loyalty amongst her true followers but he'd been freed long ago to see the truth of what they did was bad. The sounds seem to originate from a hole in the earth Between two Peaks. "So thats where she has been healing." as he dropped practically straight down he heard the two humans Warbling in confusion buT he'd reassure them later. He had one more sudden plan ready should it work.

his eyes sought out one human and the other albino dragon with her scar throbbing brightly across her right eye. She hadn't yet seen him yet so without a word he lightly shrugged off them with confused chattering. Stepping into her line of sight, Abydos readied himself for the fight of his life. One thing already in his favor and something he knew was she already injured trying to recover, she tired quickly and fled when others were winning, and Nona far surpassed her in combat fRom running so much. It was Nonas efforts in combat that he and her hex converted parter had lived for so long. LoAw dagny saw him immediately and narrowed her eyes at him. Then her eyes saw the poorly hidden humanS hed try and stash in the cournner out of sight. Sadly perseverins eyes pierced the darkness right to them. "Valdis" cooed the voice wearily. She ruffled her wings as realization dawned. "Imbecile! Do you think I do not know your true intentions now? been one of those three I heard about haven't you. The mysterious third one lurking in the shadows. Im sorry to tell you they both perished by the sea, loAw persevek. You won't be seeing them ever again."

abydos saw the dead body of anothr Dragon he didn't know sprawled nearby. "I know who it was, a skrill you warshed the mind of by the name of Skrillix lothaL. I don't believe they perished for sure."Ignoring the thee humans she tuned on Abydos. "You are nothing. nothing! If you somehow broke loose And are blinded you shall not be retuning there. Today all my greatest advisories have been delivered to me. I have accomplished more then kahuakhaun dreamed of; he should bE proud of his successor." The voice was calmly measured. "you doNt understand do you? It is you who have been clouded the answer that lies in front of you. You do not recognize the muzzle of one who contributed the downfall of loAw Okar? He was returned to his original mind silverwingthefury." an expression dawned on her that was Unreadable. Perhaps anger. Or maybe horror that she hadnt seen it earlier. Mathe the feeling was betrayal of one she had thought had been loyal was not. Or it could've simply been disbelief of the revelation even the leader of the night furys wasnt all knowing. whateve the realization Abydos had to finish the thought to her, hoping this might be the triigger he had planned on as hed heard sounds coming from the cave: to break the moon and stars hold on her and let her see what she did was wrong. Her nedT words tumbling out of those twisted jaws was filled with the darkest bloody evil mirth abydos had ever heard. "It was you was it? So be it, traitor. I...oh...i shall... Enjoy this. Those two leggeds seek protection from you, but who shall protect you...from ME!"

Abydos knew right then something in loAw dagny had snapped and wouldn't mend for a long while; Abydos had gone too far in revealing that but it was far too late now. faster Then Abydos seen a night fury move before her claws raked heavily down his out in pain he took off vertical climb up. Her next attack grazed his tail flaps. Abydos certainly believed loAw dagny meant to slay him the instant she got close and that no amount of reasoning with her now could undo more damage then he'd admitted. One would be tossed to the ground far below this day ... And not rise agaiN.

* * *

><p>forgotten in the conflict was dagur, who spent his time yanking the dagger out of His opponents neck. He startled as two humans stopped out Of the darkess. "Well if it isnt you couple. Come to whitness the eventual termination of that things life? Berserks dont give up you know. This dragon was slain myself." BlueflAmes eyes examined the hole in the earth they Were in. "it's eerily silent in here." As if the night fury heard him a black claw pushed ixora away hard and up rose a very angry dragon. "I have no quarrel with any of you weak ones." It's eyes sought out dagur the deranged vengefully. "You little fool, we control the skies, as we control the power of your destiny." Ixoras eyes glinted happily on dagurs abandoned sword, kicked it in the air skillfully with a boot, rushed to the mad chiefs Side to help him. Blueflame protested but then as He observed this black fury there seemed to be somethig a bit off about this one. Like it outlived any type of joy in its life to simpy Live. "Go I'll hold it off. This is my fight alone." dagur yelled over his shoulder, snatching his sword back from an indignant ixora. "If youre going in fighting I am too. We can take it together. Allow me." she protested to wich the chief flashed her an admiring glimpse, shoving her away without words.<p>

blueflame guided her away fuether into the darkess, determined growls and mocking jeers Fading behind theM. "I should've been with hiM even if he said no. Who knows what can occur in my absence." "I think the chief shall do just fine" blueflame said as he tried to keep the strong distaste from tainting his voice. They ambled about in the darkness for awhile before his distraught wife spoke up. "you know...it shouldnt be this way...you keep thinking nert furts are these calm cute little things, i can see it in you. Dont bother denying this. But these things aren't the good things you make them out to be. They've tried to slay you who knows how many times. It just isn't Right." blueflame sighed. "I know you don't really listsn to anything I have to say but what can I do to convince?" Ixora didn't answer all the way to the mouth of the cave level with the ground they'd journeyd to.

* * *

><p>Abydos knew if he hoped to win this battle hed need to play dirty; forfeited his cover the moment perseverin caught sight of the humans. He also knew that if he didn't fight her, if he tried to loose her in the clouds, her massive demented hatered would keep her flying right after him to the ends of the known land. Anything or being who hindered loAw dagny she would swiftly wound it before returning her bloody gaze on him. Abydos had never seen her like this sience remaining secreted away, hearing of perseverins rise of leadership. Flying alone high up into the dark sky followed closely by a demented dragonss, he allowed her to catch up. Screeching a warning he splayed his claws seeing loaw dagny building up gass in the back of her throat. "you know; I was like you a time ago, no not a twisted mind like yours but a grealty devastated fury over my mate silverwing battled tell she perished. she meant everything to me. when I fought your leader I didn't think i would have to end his life but he chose that Path. In the end he was released of the hold of evil. He died knowing the truth. I can show you the truth if you let me, valdis." Something flckered in loAw dagnys orbs before her demented hate clouded over, barreled speedily at him to rip and tear.<p>

Abydos dodged hard right. undaunted she darted in again to slash his neck but missed. "my scales are black, doesn't mean my heart is. We fight because we have to. **in** **dragons We** try and **trust.** your followers are blind and dont see the sad truth the stars dazzle your mind into. If you manage to kill me it will not change your unjust cause." perseverins flat dead orbs boring into him saddened Abydos but there was little he could do at this tIme. Spurred with grief for the dead nightflight he traded blows with loAw dagny. "very well then valdis. Remin blind for now but you shall not have the Humans." a laugh bubbled out of her nastily, suddenly swinging her claws. Wings locked she thrust a talon to abydos exposed neck and ripped out a chunk of scales. At last she soowm, devoid of any emotion accept that of a hunters tone. "Do you think I care? You'll die here, alone. No one will remember you. No one shall race to your rescue. because like me no one shall care about your fate by my claw. When i finish you at last shall kahuakhauns death be gloriously avenged." Abydos thrust legs into her undertummy making her let go. "That is where the stars get to your mind, valdis: twist it in such a way you cannot pull way when your inner self screams it's not right. Dragons like us are not meant to become symbols of fear. The two leggeds should have not been brought into this. We leave others lesser then us alone."

perseverin pressed her combat skills with a series of hard strikes: the last one grazed his wings. She had to back off as about a half dozen alkaline fireballs whooshed on past. Abydos had a feeling this fight could go on for quite a whilE. Perseverin seemd to slap his attacks aside impaintently to lash out her own, a feral habit but this time she hadn't given up to an an animalistic rage: Abydos knew this fact with relief but this didn't mean much for his living status. Fighting silverwing had somehow released him, abydos realized he might have to bestow the same fate on loAw dagny if she insisted on ending him. Divigng to escape a fireball he felt loaw dagnys talons slash into his abdomen. Flapping hard She tried to dive from the air but he was too quick for her. By the middle of the fight Abydos was getting Worn thin by efforts to dodge her attacks. Perseverin didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. "I can sense you weakaning; only a matter of time now." over the tallest rock spire they battled, Down into the depths of the berserks loSing fight. All the while loAw dagny wore that smirk. Then Abydos whedab luckily saw a vulnerable opportunity; his albino foe had flown up to gain hight no doubt to launch a flame at him, leaving her stomach exposed for his claws to work thier magic. "this isnt the way to make peace. We shall both lose if we keep this up." Focused on his task he didnt notice the white shape suddenly folding her wings under him trying to Match her rising altitude, felt claws pierce his wings painfully. If wasn't hunt blood rage that clouded perseverins mind it was madness. "Then we shall both die together!"

* * *

><p>"Fall back! Dagur has fallen! Fall back!" Roared the appointed berserk captain of the march on the nert furts nest. In organized force of those who were left, berserkers started retreating though firing their remaining crossbow bolts as they went. successfully enough they had shot down over a thousand already but still the starry night remained blanketed with them. The captain assumed thier maniac chief had fallen sometime in the skirmish but no other berserks had seen a body yet. No one knew of course that dagur slipped away to his own whims to settle a Score with loAw dagny perseverin. Not far away, out of the cave level with the land it opened out on, strode a confidant dagur the deranged. the badly injured black dragon had regretfully managed to flee despite him being larger then the chief. His real quarry lay in the form of the white blotch high above hIm his eyes caught sight of. "but how to reach up that far? I'll force one of these beasties to climb up to its level so I can whack that annoying flea from the sky once and for all. Then ill skin that wretched thing for its hide as a new war Coat" he grumbled.<p>

spotting a cluster of trapped berserks dagur fired the last of his arrows at the attacking Night furys slowly cutting them down, wounding many near his crossbow range. Weapon now useless he chucked it aside and yelled to get their attention. "never mind tHose. Fire up at the white one You see far to your left. Get me my nert furt!" Without question the villagers tuned their arrows on the creature their chief pointed at Firing wildly. Blueflame and his wife ixora Ran up, sheltered by the berserkers unleashing arrows at the white thing high above. Trusting them to take care of his target dagur Charged the five remaining furys yelling war Cries.

* * *

><p>Abydos knew he needed to retreat to fight another day or risk the termination of his life. Seeign the forms below he headed right for them if their lives could be saved. An enraged perseverin flapped hare after Him but Abydos Outflew her this day. He could hear her spiting venomous curses at his back. Abydos would have just a few seconds to retrieve the two legged he knew and its female companion before loAw dagny caught them. if he didn't then he and the humans were dead.<p>

Missing their target repeatedly dagur snatched the last crossbow from the berserk and lined up it's aim at the two fast descending Approaching nert furts, hisAttention riveted on the whitE. He giggled under his breath. Soon the dragons head would be his helmet. All one trigger pushing moment away. The black yellow spotted dragon reached out both claws to grasp the two foreign humans not of dagurs village at he same moment he fired his arrow successfully deep into the nert furts abdomen. She shrieked with terrible pain but before dagur could shoot again for the kill, a large menacing shadow blackened the sky Even more. Dagur the deranged didn't get to seek his revenge that day on the now mortally wounded prey of his. The berserkers were forced into a heavy retreat dark back from the dragons nest, losing many more lives in the process. Dagur was left to brood on his failure to once again get his hearts desire...there was always another day...

Abydos achieved hefting the flesh and bloods in his claws Hurriedly but tenderly so as not to injure. "Yah baby! Whoohoooo! That was just amazing! We are flying!" The male one called happily. Momentarily Abydos felt the thrill lance through his form as well and let it be. For the moment they see now free of any pursuers. A screech shattered the air and only Abydos understood it. "woe be the day I encounter you Again! Of that I promise you! I shall find you in that nest you call Home! You are the last of the free opposition to us and it **will** be Silenced! Kahuakhauns death shall not be in vein!" Perseverin fell back with a wooden tooth embedded in her body. If Abydos had anything to say about this: they would meet again soon.

* * *

><p>Safe a ways fRom the nert furts nest, dagurs berserk armada limped brokenly pathetically hoMe. It seemed fate destined him To lose. "Perhaps our execution of the plan failed because of our lack of proper numbers and weapons stock? Shall we risk striking again soon?" Dagurs ears only picked out one word. "Hmmmm execution? Now where getting somewhere." Quick as a battle honed Viking and with A Dangerous glint In his eye he whipped out his sword and swung. yells pierced the night though it hardly was a cut on the villagers shoulder. Even If this had failed and many of his rather sad excuses for armed villagers had died, dagur the deranged knew this slippery white nert furt refused to die easily. Dagur needed new reasons for it to fear. "pucker up, nert furt. soon you'll he about to kiss my boots."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightflight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen.**_

"No I asked to arrange My den **that** way...not.. Whatever you fools deem to call that." the voice snapped harshly. "if our old leader happened to be alive in this moment he'd have your hide pelts as his cave lining, ever so lucky for you I aM Not that type of leader. Now for the last time do as i ask!"valdis loaw dagny perseverin despised the lot of them for thier inability to properly do what she asked. she wished to destroy the remining places of resistane to her and 'the others' under her leadership. but of coursethey didnt listen. "they shall see reason even if i have drag thier sorry nearly dead carcesess to the stars up above to do way or another i shall have what i want." a few follower fury dragons grumbled as they arranged her nest cave as perseverin saw fit.

a voice lanced into her mind: the thought speak of the god protector from all night furys recieved thier power bloodlust and path to enlightenment. "thingssss are well. all of the planmsss are almost complete." perseverin nodded. "and when the great shadow falls all the land, at last shall the last resistance to us be sealed. kahuakhaun may have failed but i have not and will not." oaw dagny sensed the god protectors approveal. she shoved past her follower dragons arranging her cave and took wing out ti survey all that 'the others' haderected sience her time as leader. preyed upon and guideless, the fracired remaining followers simply flrew about wherver they chose whenever they wished. the loss of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhan dealt a masive blow to the whole collective batch of night furys converted by the stars over two years ago.

many sai a dagon betrayer named abydis loaw persevek wer whedab was the soul to take on loaw okar, slaying him. other said it was not. for perseverin the news that indeed admittedly been that same fury hiding within her furys learning informattion infuriated her like little else. first nona then abydos. looking back a year, perseverin hadnt ben eager to be chosen by the god protector as leade or why it hadnt choen one to replace loaw okar sooner. the followers deminished slightly during that time after thier leader was ripped away from thm suddenly and for a year afterwatd the jumbled masses were like rotting two legged humn flesh, picked off lie fruit from hopeful fools like nona.

"but i have made them strong once again nd i intend to keep them that way. resistane is fruitless. it must be stamped under a paw to discourage such defiance. yet still they persist. i wont cower in the face of fear." a dragon flying drom a direction she thought shed not sent it to into the nest drew her full attention. being compleately bleached of all color in her scales did posess its disadvantages, like the fact only one other dragon had a hide like hers: nona. it spotted her after a moment and flapped over to her. "ive found found her. nona, half a days flight frm here. if i may add fpr advice it best we leave soon with a force of your best fighters."

perseverin clenched her talons and snorted. "we dont _have_ our best fighters anymoe; all of them where convienently laied to rest on nonas talons when nightflight versel rashly sent them one ofter the other to assassinate her. the last ne was so weak and phathetic it made friends with nona. the rst of us back then includig me loaw okar ordered to seek out any rebellion and crush it." perseverin looked the new dragon in the eye with a emented gleam of bloodshead. "kahuakhaun i know would clean his claws after a battle he fights shpuld there be spilled vermillion rather than dirty them with it. his mistakes are our suesess. gather the able fighters under me as you deem worthy tokeep my enemy off balance and we fly. but leave the final blow to me."

without waiting for the other to offer a eply she flew away. she stopped but didnt turn back, calling over a wing casually as if shed just thought of it. "if any of them interfere about having brazen ideas to strike nna before i do: dont. i wont be so mercful on the dragon who slays nona. first they get greedy then they get dead."

* * *

><p>at least she felt free in awhile. nona the whie albino night furys task shared among her other allies abydos and hex converted fury obuekhov was to watch over the young tw legged that got mixed up in this long dragon war. and worse had drawn the viciousness of the current new leader replacing the old one loaw dagny perseverin. nona remmbered saving the flesh and bloods life wth the unexpected help of the villagers in thier own unaware ways against a small attack led by perseverin hreself very recently. loaw dagny surprising;y fled in that first encounter with the strengthend followers in awhile sience kahuakhans death at the talons of her old ally. fleeing when she got too tired nona learned about the leaderdespite her talks of invincibility. aqnd he same twoleggeds spared her life from being impailed with one of hier sharp sticks with a metal pont on its barb.<p>

"maybe not all two leggeds are fierce baberic beings after all" she thought. nona padded along in the forest on the watch gor other night furys out to capture and convert her, not that any could so far sience she was tge best fighter out there under silverwing, perseverin nightflight and abydos. but no sounds rustled the trees. of course there wasnt just imfluenced dragons of her own kind, two legged flsh and bloods often sprouting metal pointy teth in thier hands. none found shge foiund herself pointed at by those things. unlike other nigh furys nona flt sorry for them. esoecially for the yoiung one that had made peace with at least one batch of two leggeds. it disgusted her at the idea shed lay a claw on any flesh and blood. nona winged into the air, heading east twoerds the sea to recieve some fresh air to warsh away the memories of nearly being fried by skrillix wer evakal lothal (another story.)

it semed not so long ago that she thought shed been all by herself in the land against masses of 'the others'under kahuakhaun then later perseverin. fiest an assassain sent by nightflight loaw shar versel to silene her recognized her from esaping the nest. only nightflight happend to be the only other not killed or converted into loaw okars ranks that day he struck the second nest. she told nona that she remembered her and in a strange way was releaced from the giod proectors influence but retained her own memories instead of wiped when first converted, becominh a sort of hex-fury. befriending eachother from a common goal from loaw okar and emented posessed skitiiva loaw ranar branarr, they fought in harmony for months. the last big battle with nightflight versel joining thier side, her obsession to make things right by secretly fkying to the nest on her own to challange kahuakhaun again, gained a new ally at the expence of nightflights life.

abydos whedab, found out by his new friends to be the mate of versel, fought n thier side and actually defeated loaw okar. unlike obuekhov who worried for good reasons abyos preferred analyzation and secerecy to gather information. that recently came in handy with saving the ally flesh and bloods life nona promised the other two to watch over if ever the then leaderless dragons went after them. litt;e duid any of then know that shed been spotted earlier or that perseverin was alreay on her way bringing death and destruction and everything else foul and awful. nona tuned at what shge thiught mightve been wingbeats but saw nothing in the air in any direction with her. "no doubt some clever night fury is tracking my movements."

a moment passed where nona believed it couldbe been thier evil converted new dragon skrillix but remembered he and the enemy didnt know she was alive. of course flying out in the open probably didnt help her cause any. she progressed to the sea and smelled its tang uniqueness. the ocean seemed fine now and nona knew she remained relitively safe as long as it shines; nightflight hated the day and convinced her fraction of followers as sutch. she felt perseverin was the same way but loaw dagny posessed different weaknessess. nona tiutcheddown on a cliff of rock jutting magnifianyly over the calm sea, letting its wind calm her anxious mind:"for too long now ive let the fight come to me" nona pointed out. she let her wings droop with exaustion all this time dawning on her. "now its time to take the fight to my twisted enemies."

"how _very_ bold" purred a voice behind her. "but at heart you know that a single night fury running all her life wasnt going to hold out foreer was she? your mind will become clensed one way or another, nona. starting today. you will be alive to witness an alteration of what you currently percieve as free and living a blissful life. you wont feel guilty for the blood n your paws, especially those of your friends. remember me?" she twitched in surpise, shaeful at her lack of always prepared to see loaw dagny perseverin and a small batch of followers behind her. "valdis perseverin. last time we met not so long ago you fled and word is that you were too injured to fight on the time you met abydos." anger and rage flashed through loaw dagnys eyes then her eye with the scar narrowed. "only a minor setback, caused by my consenmtration aging to the point where i was devided between slaying that ebon scaled betrayer, eliminaiting the two leggeds and healing the painful wound one shot mt my stomach with. that soul will pay in full later. but i bided my time and here i am!"

nona ground her claws into the stone cliff cautiously. "you do not want to fight me. ive finally recovered from the last time we met. i let you live the last few times i defeatd you." "i as well" perseverin commented with a snort. "first you then the rest of your feeble dogooders will be converted to see the truth as i have, as all of us are. its a shame you wont get to see your friens as blind as you are now. i fully expect to have them die after thier usual stuborness...by your own talons. but unlike them you wont get a choice in the matter." nona buntched her wings for a fight as she emitted a warning growl. the followers behind loaw dagny readied themselves as well. "has the inner cat in you come out to play? my pleasure." perseverin launched herself with powered wings but nona was far faster, colliing onto loaw dagny already blasting her with alkalie flames.

it had always been known that nona the believed to be last fury, was the most powerful night fury in arial combat with hidden reserves of strength aside from loaw okar and loaw versel. perseverin hardly noticed the pain nona inflicted. "i was tought by kahuakhaun as all of us were that our objective is to convert or kill. but when he died and i was chosen to suseed him i began to wonder if killing is only a last resort to preventing others losing thier lives: when you can change thier minds instead. of course the flesh and bloods and thier various weapons are only a waste sience they cannot be persuaded. the same cannot be said for you." the followers hung back, watching with intrest as thier leader drove nona back with a flapping of her wings. she jabbed nonas undertummy with the flat of her paws, causing her to gag and flapped above her dazed albino advcary spitting fireballs on nonas back.

nona once again batted aside perseverins fireblasts with more procice flames of her own. "itll take far more then that to get rid of me." loaw dagny pumped her wings hard above nonas hight and dove. "of course i fully imtend to do so. the last time we met i was the defeated one, now i am the better skilled. dont be absured, nona for i have been looking forward to a fight to the end like this fir a long time. it will take more to defeat you, and when it does ill see that look of sweet defiance i love just before you see what i see: the truth." nona dove aside at the attack and perseverin simply twisted in midair to launch a fireball to impact under her jaws playfully. "an i ask myelf why do war minded dragonessess always waste breath hatching thise secret plans in places not so secret like i cannot hear?" at last did loaw dagny fume slightly from the abrupt movements.

"the skrill assured me you were dead. not too long ago did i find out you and your traiterous friend of half powers linked to us manage tosurvive that shocking ordeal." nona smiled, samming her claws down on perseverins back enough to stun her. "this is **our very darkest hour** the fault is yours. overconfidance has become your weakness. as well as your new pet electric dragon. i dont like to kill but i will if i need to protect myself and what i believe in." loaw dagny smiled in return at the comment, traiding blowswith nona. "then youre not all that different as youre lead to believe. we bth kill to protect what we eatch think is right. unfirchanately it is you who is blind tothe path to enlightenment. only if you looked up at the moon and stars will all be revealed in its full glory."

nona didged a clawswope to blast perseverin with a flame. "im the one whose been down this before, leader. there was another-""loaw shar versel" interjected loaw dagny with a spot of venemn in her voice. "yes i know: for i was there the day she died by kahuakhauns unsoiled claws. i was there to see him torn apart from the path he so acelled at, but of course it was torn from him by the useless black dragon i recently foiund hiding out within my followers. i was there to see you abnd your feedum fighters swoop into save the day." her tone had adopted a sever tone of courn. "you broke the hold on our belief the land would soon be all made right under the giod protectors instruction. youve been a stubbirn broken wing n my side ever sience!" nona didnt see the back leg whirl toward her eye and reled from the flat of her back paw slam into it. "your annoyance stops today!"

* * *

><p>high choef bork the bold was none too happy with blueflame as usual. he stood in his hut with the young gir of twenty and him ninteen or so with the party that had gone out looking for him (another stiry.) "you went out looking for precious stones against the wishes of the village?" the dak akinned daar haird girl fingering her axe with a shrug. her name was ixora jackson. "hey dont bother looking at me fo a excuse. i wasnt the one to go on this crazy lunatic mission. blame my husband." she meabnt ninteen year old slightly akward clumsy but innovative blueflame, married two years ago to ixora during the last great battle between good and curupted minded night furys led by kahuakhaun. but no human villager knew this. as far as the vilage knew blueflame had made peace with the dragns, stopping the hazerdus attacking raids...until recently.<p>

bork knew this anyway but he turned his thunderous glare at blueflame. "and you say the caves cave colappsed? you actuay met one of those winged devils by yourselves?" the chief looked at blueflame especially hard like he could burn the young mans skin with his glower. "and you sidnt swing a swoard to its head? you let it live?" ixora shurugged again as if that exlained her and her friends actrions. "an axe actualy sience thier mutch moe no, he did not. no my manioac blueflame must talk to them as always despite the fact that he cannot get what they growl back and most certainly they cannot nderstand him. thaty ebough to satisfy?" both turned exectant hot coals to blueflame who quailed under thier orbs.

"alright i let her go because it was the right thing to do. i wanted to be remembered by its mind that i treated it with kindness and respect thats all! i wasnt raised like a lot of villagers around here who wold lop its head off like i know dagur abd the berserkers are clearly capable of. bork, they arnt just6 dumb beasts. they have feelings and thoughts like us: theye intelligent. i could see it in thier eyes-" "wat my ranting husband means to say is that one again he tugged me after him witout thinking against your wishes to go look for precious stones, found a nert furt and didnt kill it like i wouldve, and hat hes very oh so sorry and hopes you firgice gim in time. right?" ixora interjected unhelpfullu as she jabed blueflame in the side. he coughed slightly. "yah im starting t egret a lot of things" he glowered lightly at his wife sourly.

ixora clutched blueflames arm and flashed a fake bright smile at bork. "see? so problem here. my hushbabd says he deeply regrets it and wont do it agan. well be on our merry way, chief." they hurriedly walked away though still feeling the chiefs sizzling hot look burning into thier backs. "just think precious gems that the others dont posess!" blueflame started up again. ixora jackson hefted her axe in one arm and suun him ariound to face her wuth the other. "no not really. why must i stick myself out for you time and again? cant you be more rswponcible already? oh wait i think thats a big no." ixora realized lately that she yelled alot at her usband like the choef and other villagers despite her nutty humor that often drove blueflame crazy. "listen i know full well about your little habits with erserving life and all that try not acting on all those instincts. take me: i couldve killed that syrange large white dragon but i did nit strangely" sge adopted a more understanding voice.

blueflame shrugged slightly but she could tell he was slightly hurt. "just promise me you wont get yourself kiled next time." for once instead of macking another jab at himin the formof joke ixora put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>the small group of follower furys watched wuth carful amusement as thier keader loaw dagny fought in the skies over the sea with the one many knew during thier time from kahuakhauns leadership as nona. born unto the existing land the color ff white, she stood out especially when loaw okars obsessin turned to her aside from his own personal desire to c0nvert the lovely dragoness nightflight. loaw dagny was the only other albino night fury dragon although there were dufferances betwen them. nona lacked the blue lines on her karger ear plates and dudnt osess marks on her paws nor the vicious scar on her that marked her as perseverin. however loaw dagny didnt have the circlet of ebon on her ear frill tips nor the patches on the frontal paws. the obsevant folowers off to the side clearly saw that loaw dagny had beenpracticing sience then, shed become alnost as powerful as nona. nona saw it too. "i see youve improv4d your arial combating skills siene we kast clashed talons. tell me have you any new moves i dont already know?"<p>

perseverin fixed her jawsn a confiant sneer. "not sience the imjuries your imformer abydos gave me." nona and the albino leader of the others clashd talons savagely for a moment, then flew apart. both fkew muzzlelong toward eachother then pulled apart. clashed claws with no new wounds and flew apart. this admittedly nona hadnt seen from her enemy before abd thought of a way to diert perseverin from doing it many more times. "my skills" boasted loaw dagny in the middle of one sutch bout of flailing claws and teeth snapping "have improved dramatically soence the last time we met: almost as strong as you,nona.. but soon youll see the truth as all the others have in the end. the stars see to that. im merely here to lead the ones it has flown on the right path to enlightenment." nona retorted calmly that shedalready known the truth. "and it certainly isnt your brand of phprphasized gibberish."

a sudden wind howled into thier sides from out at sea. both albino dragonessess stiffend at the changing environment. nona at first though the leaders foul pet recently unleashed upon her and obuekhov that defeated both over a spot off land quite like now nearly drowning them, but perseverin seemed as surrised as she. loaw dagny recovered first and fleashed a twisted grin at nona. "a storms coming,nona. are you epared? tgis is the most perfict outcome for your demise. now the battle really begins." with a quick lunge, perswverin darted under nonas claws and hurled an alkaline fireball straight at her. she growled in pain as it impacted her absomen but she lashed out reflecively abnf only tore a tiny chunk od scales off persverins wing. she evaded the next few fires shot ger way and blocked the last with one of her own. the colliding speeds of both blasts threw perseverin and nona back with its explosive force.

nona flew hard abd fast as she could at her foe to end this now but loaw dagny somehow dropped out of the way in time, smashed into the tender area of nonas abdomen with her claws to make her gag. "cant you see that youre facing the inevitable shadow of defeat lurking over you? maybe it wont be me that cnverts you, you even might kill me here but will it really matter in the end?" perseverin saw nona still her fighting slightly but loaw dagny this time didnt attack, no she had a diferent stragety in mind. "no one wil ever remember the names of the disposeable freedu fighters blinded to truth through us. no one will recall the souls who wasted thier entire lives once we were led to truth by loaw okar. but they will reme,ber names like kahuakhaun and versel and branarr; insignificant numbers will be forgotten. we never will. nona berelled forward hust then as hard as she could pump her wings into perseverin who didnt even to fight back.

"i have found the ultimate weapon to use against you: the pure truth." she blocked a talonstroke at her chest where it wiouldve been a very messy end for erseverin and lashed back with a snap of her teeth. "even if you kill me now that diesnt mean that youll be wuthout oppoition. sometime the god protector will simply choose another leader of its followers to take my place. and youll keepkilling and laying low your opponents until youre too slow to continue that repetitive behavoiur and youre old and weak; and some future two legged pricks you through the head with a metal tooth of thiers and turns you into a brand new coat for thier amusement. that can be your life." nonas blows fell slack just enough for loaw dagny to slip in with her frontal paws and land a long bloody gash on the end of her snout. her expression flashed cruel in the lightanig bolt that stabbed down from the clouds blowing inland.

"or you can join our side and stop fihghting these useless battles: you gain nothing but another day of life out here in these miserable planes. all it takes is a momentairy glance upward with your eyes. is it wrth your life? is it _really_ worth it?" she hissed encourahgingly. nonas responce didnt include wors:in a whirl of tail and wings she turned in midair so her hind stronger paws could slice a neat line down perseverins briefly exposed neck. the sound she made hurt nonas ear reseptors. faster then she thought possible the leader angrily looked up from the gaping wound on her throat straight into nonas orbs, revealing something kindled there that hadnt existed earlier. loaw dagny had arisen to a whole new level of fighting anger, close tothe insytintive rage loaw okar kahuakhaun once fell victem to: he became nearly unstoppable back then and how he managed to hurt nightflight before killing her. it took the efforts of abydos to snap him out of it. nona knew shed just awkend this near rage in her enemy. a growl ripped out of perseverins throat. "yore mine now" and she lunged.

* * *

><p>lightning flashed and thunder crashed, lighting up the faint blurs of two lizards with wings that posessed hides of white so bright they barely could see. loaw dagny had fallen once again into a maddening rage. "all my plans: runed over and over again! all the hard work my followers try and construt: interfered! when will you and yours stop meddling in the correct way of the world! ive been captured by humans and manipulated by them for thier feeble desires! dragons not seeing the ruth have hiden themselves away from my justified wrath! i have been shot at by a pointy spear from a distance! ive had enough!" the look in perseverins orbs would haunt nona for awhile. "the wounds ive felt have heald and now my revenge falls upon you without mercy or remourse!" she slashed into nona and her force cerried them both down through the stormy air to the cliff nona had stood on earlier. a strong blast blew distant sea spray onto land, sprinkling thier snouts as they grappled.<p>

despite nonas mitating large size, perseverins feral mode was macking her inexaustable. currently nona was on the bottem and loaw dagny loomed victoriously on her, nona jabbed a claw underneath her chin claving off a sizable rain of scales macking her screetch. this enraged peseverin further instead of macking her back off. with a snarl she graped nonas shoulders above the wing and rammed her down hard enough to stun her into the cliffledge. and at that moment she roared "i wll stab my claws into your heart!" darkness had fallen by then andsomething in nonas helpless gaze looked...defeted. that sadness itself froze perseverins aching talons about to do thier work and suddenly she rose her head to the sky and let out a signature cry of one whose influence was shattered at last. her muzle when she lowered it againto figure out where sje was showed puzzlement and weariness instead of anger.

and then another feeling flashed through the dragoness; hot shame. movement below her paws and stomach shifted her attention down to the surprisingly albino dragoness scales as well, but unike her sge was squirming around as if frantic to escape her own hide. memory at last rushed to fill the void this dragon with a slash throgh her eye from a long ago battle, telling this other female was going through, she crained her head briefly to se her preys orbs seemed desperate to avoid: the stars and moon sparkling brilliantly against a backdrop of deep blue. a headache of sourts lanced into her head and remembered that feeling just before kahuakhans claw forced her eyes to the sky: the beginning of the conversion process. realizing sje felt no more squirms the white fury looked at nonas face. but something had changed in her expresion that could be descriped as unnerving.

* * *

><p>'the others' wre growing incresingly doubtful of thie powerful leader, a few went out to see where she abnd the larger dragon shed flown out to battle over the sea now very whind wipped. the scene they both happend upon was to be expected but what was about to wasnt. they didnt see the stunned look of thier leaders face, all the hurt and slow awful realization of a terrible thing a dragoness had just done, but quite suddenly the one called nona shoved her paws as hard as she could into perseverins underside. her lovely wings instintively flapped as she wobbled on her hind legspaws on the very edge of the high cliff. both followers rushed to help thier leader whid never appeared so afraid when that whisper speak stabbed into thear heads sharply. "do not help the dragon a new one hasss been chosen."

normally, had it been any other being theyd not istend but they were obeduant to the god protectors link to thier minds over thier leader the stars chose to be a guiding soul. they stopped in midair to thier goal as confusan took them. but they were close to hear what the victorious night fury uttered to loaw dagny. "now the circle is compete, foolish dragon. i am no longer nona anymore. they saw the odd smirk plastered on her jawline. the female turned her anvilmuzzle upon taking note two followers flaped not far away. "the day of loaw perna marrowaneer snodussen, my new bestowed nam, has arived" the power of bloodlust had established itself now inside her. perseverins form was still trying to recover her balance from nonas shove, nearly righting herself.

"poor pitiful dragon, here youd maybe complete what you came all this way with your band followers for. turns out...it worked far better then you thought. i reallymust thank you for your efforts to not give up after all this time, loaw dagny. it worked. i was afraid like you said, and now i **embrace** it. i dont think you had this quite in mind though did you?" "no...my name is valdis. what happend? nona...im so sorry...i dont know what i just did. please dont be true. our fates reversed didnt they?" the other sputtered. ignoring the followers, newely named loaw perna smiled. "and all thanks to you. you get my graditudde for it. you are not leader anymore. i am. i sence youre no longer wuth us anyway." she built up the alkaline gas in her throat. "goodbye perseverin: may your death be as painful as ranak branarrs was."

freed dragon valdis cried out to stop but snodussens violet flame flew from her maw to impact valdis exposed stomach. the fllowers watched in disbelief as thier leader they known for awhile toppled from her weight into the unforgiving sea far below. snodussens snout turned to the two followers. "tell the other night furys out to slay me they belong under my leadership now. you obey me. the god ptotector has layed out the truth in front of my eyes, i se what you see now that ive been blinded to i fought against. the moon has clensed my mind" all it took was perseverin to do it. the day of loaw perna marrowsaneers reign has arrived!" thunder crashed piercingly loud in all thier ear frills and one more thing: the maniacal rising howl of new leader snoudussens laughter.

* * *

><p>the storm now howling inland accompanied by sheets of rain and crashing sea spray dashed upon the beach in most places. but there happend to be a few places wher it didnt as mutch. after dipositing a bit if its prizes like seashells and weeds, one more thing came splasing roughly ashore, huffing and puffing and accidently gulping nasty tasting seawater down her throat. the object looked more like a white tabgled water buffalo but one couldnt be too sure on these beaches. the small crab raised it beady eyes ot of the sand and scuttled toward the new object on its stretch of sand. befire it could investigate the object rolled over onto its paws and the crab helpfully scurried back into its den. "well that stunk" she grumbled. the night fury was truely a phathetic sight, ear frills plastered to her head from the water, white wings heavily sprawled on the sand where they sagged and her insides trying to spit out the ocean seemingly determined to chase out the air.<p>

"up until recently i was the best at what i did and was blind and now the god protector apparently threw me out. i am made the lowest of the low. im a descrace." but rays of hope now kindled where theyred been none: loaw dagny persevein was now freed! nona had done it somehow with that defeated look in her eyes as shed been about to kill nona. valdis had a new mission; save what she herself had just done to nona. ther fates now reversed, nonas gaze shattering the inf;luence her mind had been altered by the stars and valdid accidently converting nona to her new name, whatever it may have become. her heart clentched at the hard job laying ahead of her and the steps needed to complete them. "but you have shown me what i was and i never want to become again, i owe you nona and ill find a way to free you, i _promise!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loaw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen. **_

nona loAw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, supreme new leader of the god protectors night fury followers, felt...content in her new position. But all had been worth glancing into the sky for a few moments when fighting the other foolish form Nona fought that day, throwing her into the sea like the weaseling coward she Was. that revaluation that she was not dead, not gone, not defeated but indeed alive had been a turning point for loAw dagny perseverin. Like all dragns she hadn't really wanted to look at the sky when fighting the former leader. But perseverin had done it to herself, flung Nona on her back when something she looked on her face must have been the trigger needed to snap her from the stars control. In the same tragic moment Nonas eyes chanced looking at the sky for mere moments and the god protector had her. It seemed eagerly hungry to transfix her mind and body, all that long evading defiance from kahuakhaun for two years, all that freedom drained to be replaced at long last by something She vowed to her fiends never to be converted by.

and now...it had finally happened. she had cried out of course in resistance but night fury can defy the stars power once looked into them; an irresistible pull unfathomable Of such dazzling beauty. Her pelt patterns changed much of course but her orbs darkened to a sickly hot violet with the power transference into her. And best of all, the stars had hissed in her mind who could connect with its thought speak, all the followers, all of those under loaw dagny prerseverind rule who had hunted her for two years were entirely hers. And one other as Well. "I distrust this foreign skrill. It's not one of us. But still valdis must've established a weak reason for its existence into the masses. So i shall test it" Nona loaw perna purred, gazed into the stars almost Lovingly. "...on valdis. She need not threaten us anymore.

* * *

><p>Ixora Jackson and Symrea earthsong were stuck in the Dark forest that night and they hated it. Ixoras idea to go hunting for wild boar in The forest led them to Lose track of time until they were too far off into the forest from their village and too late in the day to return home. So here they were: stuck here. "I knew we should've told the chief about this needed trip to gather meet for the village. No one listened to Me." complained symrea loudly for seemed the entire forest and all who lived in it needed to hear. "Save it. I hear enougH Form my husband. this hunting Trip alone was my idea so I am to blame for thIs. I think bluueys gentle nature is rubbing off on me. Ive gotten too soft." the dark haired dark skinned female Viking Replied. symrea stood in contrast to ixoras crisp violent nature. She claimed to be a dragon Slaying initiate readY to do whatever her chief asked but at hear ixora suspected she was jus like blueflame just better at covering it with anxiety twittering Worry. (bluuey mentioned in another story). Symrea later asked what the honor was like to be chief.<p>

"well i gused you have setltled disputes between people, perhaps slain a rogir nert furt or two. It all just dependS. My hushad could've Been made chief instead of Bork the bold a few years ago but ingstea of killing this dragonS life he found he trie to makepeace with it and I had to rescue his buttocks. Can't fight worth his life." a long pause. "So if we're attacked by a big strong Dragon we will live to tell the tale?" Ixora gave symrea a withering glance. They both cerried weapons of course. Ixora bore a axe that wasn't her original design as she had sadly lost it In a battle previous (another story)! Symrea came with her trusty spear of course though how ixoras thought that flimsy pole at the end would stand up to a mad boars teeth. Or against any threat really.

it seemed curiosity, trouble and death walked the path with her husband wherever he seemed to go and worse his adventures usually involved dragging her along with him. She liked to think it Revolved the otheR way. "Bad day" ixora muttered just as the ripe smell blanketed the forest. Tracking the smell turned them into the clearing ahead filled with campfire smoke. Various weapons lay scatters about and propped Up in odd corners. Embers sizzled feebly from churned up dirt scuffed on it quicklY. No living thing in The clearing appeared To be presenT. "Bluuey that Better not be you out here plying tricks again. Im in no mood!" Silence greeted i ixora jacksons call. silence seemed to suck all thE sounds from The jungle making a tense situation. she called his name but little stirred. Ixora shoved nervous symrea after her and muttered again. "bad day" even keeping their wits about them they Sorely failed to notice the dark shadow carefully observing their departing bacK. Then it was gone.

* * *

><p>The white nigtnht furys paws thudded back to earth thougH subdued by the dense moss under her. She was in a dazed witless panic on what to do. In that traumatizing moment of seeing her earnest desire to free her in that other fighting dragonssess snout, it had come to face. That instant she had been snapped out of what she realized was a horrible link that altered the mind, unfortunately led to the other dragons brief looK at the stars as she pinned this Dragon down. At that time the albino one simply wanted to kill the other female but being free in that moment had froze her, allowing the sadly transfixed dragon to toss her in the sea. It was all pure luck that all this transpired at the same time. Now the roles were reversed. If something wanted to slay her in revenge for what she had done to them then this was the time to do it. "I know someone is staking me I can Feel it. I've never been more apprehensive this time in my life. Who do I turn to?" She mumbled as she continued running blind through the forest. "The hopeful few I could turn to shall surely shun me if I Show my muzzle in their midst, for I swore to kill every last one of them. I cannot imagine what the faction would be of those I wrongfully forced to lead now being ruled by another. All i stood for i now know is terrible and I shall be wrought a slow death for my actions. I am all alone: valdis the traitorous tyrant."<p>

in another place not so long ago she was known by another title, an add on to her name in the Dragonic tongue bestowed by the moon and stars power also known as the god Protector; loAw dagny perseverin. She had led the night furys, vast numbers of transfixed dragons, awhile after the death two years ago by another more famed ebon dragon of legend known as silverwing loAw Okar kahuakhaun. Former nightflight versel and freed dragon abydos loaw persevek wer whedab Battled him to the death util loAw Okar practically tore the life out of nightflight, her sprawled body breaking abydoses hold from the stars who took up the fight and Defeated kahuakhaun Who was baldy exhausted from versels battle. Abydos had fled into hiding and only recently reveled himself (another story). one other famous night fury now leader of the position she used to be in, Nona had fled the eye of loAw Okar originally. she avoidedassassins sent by nightflight at the time, the last becoming her unwitting ally obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss. Of course there were thee flesh and blood this dragon knew. One She recapped as interfering with plans to conquer the land, to teach that two legged a lesson.

A storm brewed far off accompanied by a flash of lightening behind thE direction she was flying from. The albino dragonssess viewpoint had entirely changed But kept the memories of all transgressions. She additionally knew that was no simple natural storm. One name came awfully to the unnamed dragons mind: wer evakyl lothal. Had to be. This thought sent her intO a more nervous panting run. She knew she couldn't keep running forever for this dragon remained well knowledgable enough to recall she had set this electrifying upon the new leader who certainly set it after her for humiliation. Valdis was afraid she would die by this enemy's bolts tonight. it could only mean one thing the **return of Nona's Skrill**.

* * *

><p>"Didcha hear that? I head it again." Symrea fretted tensely as she welded her spear, looking behind her and to the sideS. Ixora walking alongside thE initiated teenager didn't bother replying. There wasn't a need to. Waking around the forestscape didn't produce anymore boars for hunting. The moon must be high in the dead of night by now. A howl suddenly sounded, far off in the night and near her she thought she glimpsed a shadow unnaturally shift. Growling angrily like an animal Ixora Jackson charged the supposed spot of the movement but saw no own when she lashed out with her axe. On the opposite of her symrea heard a twig snap and whirled toward the sound. "Storm is coming." warned she across to her pArtner stomping Into the clearing. "We should get into the trees." Distant thunder accompanied her words. Wind came rushing down onto them lightly ahead of the storm and both comrades took shelter against a tree opposite the wind. Awhile past but didnt show signs of wearofn off so they discussed what to do like symrea suggested they split up to head to the village before cutting short realizing standing alone in a large night blanketed forest wasnt a good idea.<p>

"No we need to stick together if We are to live another day. I sense danger lurking nearby but i cannot pinpoint what." Ixora vowed. "yes you could be" chuckled a voice from the shadows. "But if you blame me as such cause of danger I am not it. I can bring it down on the Prey I seek though." both whirled to behold the shadow more visible now as heavily armed humanoid Shape. It stepped into the light. "Dagur-" ixora wasInterrupted. "the deranged?" Symea paled in surprise. The shadow bowed mockingly to them both. "Well well it seems my reputation as evil genius has far outlived My actual use for living on this spit of land. How interesting I happen to find you in the fOrest. you all were in that nest (another story) with that muscularly challenged boyfriend of yours whacking all those nert furtS. Wham wham! And then you all were just... So...what Are you doing out here?"

ixora was currently getting over the fact that the somewhat famous chief stood in front of them. So symrea who didn't Seem particulately bothered by his arrival relievedely answered for Her. "Who me?" "Yes you. Wait dont tell me. Your out here for the Same reason I am, Friends. To track it. Slay it. This tiMe it will be mine. You can help me of course. You her and i working alongside as a team. what do you say, sisters?" The dark tanned viking looked positively disgusted but symrea earthsong delightfully answered "of course. I already feel better with a big strong chief like you to dominate this darkness." as if in answer the downpour of rain soaking drops started. Ixora grimaced. "Bad day".

* * *

><p>The rain lasted a long time but dagur happily did not seem to mind at all, continuing on like it was a hot humid summer night. "So how long you been lurking out here in then jungles?" Ixora Asked in suspicion. Dagur the deranged was a bit...deranged when it happeNed to be fate that granted chief status of his peoples eastern village. Cleverly crazy didn't suit him well in ixoras village sake. Dagur casually inspected his ornate dagger before sheathing it. "Couple of days, a week at most. I gotta be on the hunt for it. I had a full stash of secondary swords back at my camp behind us. All you two have are useless rubber toys by comparison." "um what are we hunting exactly?" Symrea probed to which dagur scoffed sarcastically. "Why that wretched nert furt that avoids my every scheme to end it's life with dignity. What else could it be?" If there was a single thing a soul quickly learned from this chief was not to anger dagur the deranged. Rumor had it he had heard a big tough Viking speak out against him, the next Few days later he was still signing treaty's with quill ink made from then unfortunates..well...symrea shuddered. electricity stabbed doWn at theM along with the steady rain. It soaked all it touched. suddenly a Drawn out roar shook the jungle out there making all three tense.<p>

"This is it, sisters. We've done it. We get to slay the Dragon." Dagur proclaimed with a heavy elation in his voice, unlimbering Both his sword and dagger. "Who would use an axe to fight in close quarters with a Clever dragon?" Dagur waved his dismissive hand as he walked off and ixora wondered if she should sink her axe into his neck to find out. Then the dark thought passed and she actually laughed in mental competition to this chief. "Haha. Despite your supposed failures to skin this Dragon of yours you Did have guts. Don't make me spill them to a Dragon Ok?" Dagur walked off with a backhand scoff. "Keep up if you want to aid me in the final capture of this nert furt. Or are you both too scared to accept?" Symrea innocently trundled after Him for naught of wanting to be left behind. Ixora was left to steam her distain into the air. "Ugh bad day." She caught up with dagur to see Him with his sight trained sharp on an object unseen ahead. Ixora and symrea chanced following his gaze and sure enough a faint outline of a winged form was outlined in the sky. Dagur took off after the dragon at a run, howling crazily at the top of his Lungs.

* * *

><p>There were many thiNgs described of the former leader of the night furys past sat and present but dead wasn't one of them. The male hiss resonating to the fleeing valdis threatened to make her be. "So is this all parts of some plan to defy your demise, great leader? No more trials to Finish your endgame? What a sad sad story that must be." valdis cast a shakily resistant Look baCk into the sky to who she was certain was here would be her executioner. "I do what i must to survive. Hello, is there a reasonable reptile for miles in any directioN that that shall side with me? leave me alone. all i want to do is live peacefully." A sizzling laugh somewhere above heR. "Tell me, leader what happens to your precious position if it is taken by another? Or ceased to belong to loAw marrowsaneer at all?" valdis cast another look above. "Hehehh then I guess that I had better terribly be cautious that I do not do <em>this:<em> oops too late." valdis rstained the mEmory of settling on the cliff and watching how her unwise actions in setting that thing on Nona, she observed its assaults from afar. Valdis kept to the trees and tucked her wings into her sides to seek shelter in the thick batch of trees ahead. Moments later, a bolt of electricity stabbed down Right where she ran followed by a loud thunderclap.

The Skrill who had attacked revealed himself at last from the cloud cover, flying down raggedly as Valdis flapped up with a night furys grace to face him at last. "I am done running. I'll face you and even if i fail I know who your tainted mistress is. You've been twisted into a monster for a god protector who is pure evil. If I survive this battle I shall seek out the remaining furys and not give up." Skrilix wer evakyl lothals second ability draw lightning from the clouds and lance it out in all directions picked up. As he built up his secondary skill, Skrilix sneered confidently. "And even if that were so, I'll be waiting to accomplish a task the rest of the night furys are incapable of and it'll be far too late for you." Valdis folded her tired albino and ebon wings and dove, but not nearly fast enough. Skrillixs resounding shrill laugh echoed in Valdis ear frills as lightning fed up into the clouds from his wings and some struck her hard on the way down. She fell silently to the forest treetops below with a crash. Skrilix wasn't going to dismiss the supposed body to rot, last time his leader target, had not perished in the sea in which she fell. the skrill admitted he felt...Slightly awkward with this whole puzzle Of his target now risIng To leadership of the followers. Being a weak Skrill hadn't been the right life for hi but as loAw dagny perseverin had shown him the way by simply looking at the moon, Skrilix believed this to be a test of Some sort to test his loyalty but he was as abiding as the next fury and it was the will of the stars to turn upon their former leader. He'd follow thorough with loAw dagnys death without question. But he still felt awkward Slaying Valdis.

Not far away symrea, dagur And ixora Jackson ran toward where the fury decEnded with a thunderous crash. All three nearly tripped over the sleek dragon in front of them. Dagur waster no tiMe in drawing his sword above his head to end it's life. TheDragon who ixora now saw as the very nert furt belonging in the berserker arena, jerked it's very alive muzzle to the nearest human with its gaze, laying pure pleading orbs on ixora. Clang) "how dare you" dagur spit angrily as ixoras axe clashed with his sword. "How dare you" this is not an honorable way to see its fitting final enD. we should run back to the village and get men to Drag this thing back, to slay it in the arena. that's the right thing to do."

Dagur brushed off ixoras weapon and raised his Blade. "Ugh this again? mass muscle and moping morality are such boring combinations for Vikings. Finnnnne you can take home a wing or something." Ixorsas eye caught an expression flit over the doomed nert furts muzzle before it seems to make a decision in its mind. it suddenly fell on dagur with claws tucked away. It whacked its paw at his weapon, scattering it then flicked a wing out and hit him hard on his side. Dagur fell over into undo umcinsiousness From the blow. Ixora readied her axe; if she was destined to fall like dagur did then shed go down fighting. To her surprise the albino fury turned its gaze to her and the goggle eyed symrea To offer it's back to them.

* * *

><p>Valdis the freed night fury had a solution to ultimately survive. Help these humans who didnt really look like thy wantwe to harm her, find the two legged she had been brainwashed into finding to kill by the stars will and through him she knew the remaining free furys could understand her dire situation To accept shed been alterEd. "I know you don't trust me nor have any reason to after the undoubted horrors I hunted you down as a former twisted monster I was. But that electrifying foe of mine shall set you in for a shock of your lives if you don't ride with me. I get the cause; I get it now; that male two legged was fleeing the lives of those my former leader kahuakhaun in that battle to fly on Nona's back. But my...incoherent mind wasn't right then. Now I see the truth And i come in peace offering my friendship." She hoped they understood her tone enough to know she meant no harm since her hold by the stars was broken and she would never be like that again.<p>

worriedly she looked up to see the skrills lightning Crackling the air above and still raining. If they wanted to escape it couldn't be quickly she needed to leave now or without them. Seeing their unsure stance she snapped "we need to flee now, I haven't the power to fight with my wounds that flesh and blood I felled inflicted upon me. It s ride with a night fury or take your slim chances with that skrill. Look, I'm trying to help." She was about to turn around to fly away in distain when a voice halted her hopefully. "Hey ixora I always wanted to ride a nert furt it seems to be friendly enough. As much as ive seen villagers he rid of nert furts in the past and makes me dream of ending ones life too with my spear...wouldn't it also be cool to fathom Taming or riding them?" She grumbled back at symrea. "keep your helmet on, it's not like you broke the last axe of mine I had to replace," valdis could understand the flesh and blood language unlike them understandng theirs.

Symrea promptly pushed ixora onto valdis followed by her. "Now what?" The night fury took off vertical takeoff climb as fast as she could to escape detection by evakyl lothal, but he caught her fleeting form. "Three is nowhere you can escape to: I may not fly as fast as your kind but I am through in my tracking ability. you can run but cannot hide!" He howled dafter her, left in the dust as valdis rocketed away at top speed that only furys can achieve.

not far away, mighty supposedly proud Invincible dagur the deranged, best chief in all the known village chiefs, woke up helmet first in a mud puddle and he was not happy. Dagur spat out dirt and shot to his feet to ward off any attack that wasn't there. A blood chilling roar caused dagurs head to whip up to see the commotion. "well hello beauty. What shocking power you seem to poses within. Hohoho, perfect. All that power i could have at my fingertips under my control. oh, baby you're too precious to kill unlike the other." his earlier frustration at losing a ripe chance to slay his elusive dragon maybe there lay fruitful pickings in another. "Whatever you are I am going to be your new master." the sky flashed around the creature, soaring off in the direction of dagurs armored camp. The mad chief wasn't going to allow this thing to escape it's clutches this time. Gathering his fallen sword embedded in a tree, dagur the deranged cackled to himself All the way back to his old camp to arm himself. If he could tame the power of this interesting Creature, he would be the undisputed chief of chiefs in The settlements miles round. "With this beasts powers under my thrall both it and the nert furt will be mine. hoho! Hahah! wahahahahaHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old blueflame Viking of Bork the bolds village was very worried: dawn approached the eastern skies very soon and he had been on the outskirts of his village all night waiting For his wife and symrea earthsong to return. "They have been gone far too long, please come home safe." A flittig movement in the skies caught his attention. "Is that...a nert furt?" Disbelievingly, indeed one flew to thud down right beside him. "You wouldn't believe what a joyride that was. Why I think it's even more splended then stuffy old dagurs Fame. You should've been there, and And it splat out our eyes or pick our fingers out or nasty stuff like that. It seemed nice enough, hey maybe I can get the chief to encourage other villages like alvin the treacherousee to not slay beasts. Or maybe.." Blueflame scoffed at her rambling and lent Ixora his hand to let her down. She Swatted his help aiside and scrambked away form symrea. "A moment more, I'll cut her tongue out so I don't have to hear her yammering. And get me away from that thing." Ixoras hand shoved her Dragon mounts snout that crained back to look at her. "Ugh get off."<p>

Drips of rain started plopping on Blueflames head. "That reminds me there happens to be a large spiky dragon out there zapping electricity at us." Ixora remarked Offhand. "another thing? I would do something with your ..pet...before the chief or other villagers find out about it and riddle it with crossbow holes." Then she was gone. blueflMe couldn't ask symrea what his wife meant by that because she still yammered nonstop as she hurried after her. Blueflame shook his head in amusement at his wifes rather humorously dramatic disappearancE. "Dont worr, my dragon i will not let anything happen to you. I had a feeling you were a peaceful nert furt. You just needed a reassureing hand." Angry voices rose audibly in the young mans ears ominously. "Wait dont go." he cooed to it as it turned to flee. thunder boomed distantly with lightning flashes. The dragon whined anxiously. blueflame uttered a small sound in this throat which surprisingly halted the creature. Wondrously the viking turned away and extended his arm out trustingly to its snout.

A Message seemed to communicate between human and beast, as if the human forgave the creature for its attempts to kill it. Valdis loAw dagny perseverins muzzle twisted into a pained expression; "but, I'm not worthy to be near you...I tried to kill you in most terrible ways, I just cannot bring myself to." She trailed off as she saw his hand held out still and something broke in her; if she purely desired to start trusting someone she needed to take risks. For the sake of these two leggeds and anymore night furys silently observing her, she would fight Skrillix wer evakyl lothal to break his link with the stars Or she'd die trying, was the least she could do. This needed to be her single fight alone to prove herself. Uttering a strained warble she leaned forward to at last put her muzzle into his hand: it was done.

* * *

><p>The skrill fully awarely knew his Night Fury prey was near thanks to his tracking ability. His storm he'd created to better hide himself faded not long ago but he was too into blasting valdis with his self made lighting as well. "It'll be an all around shocking experience when I see her. Let her sizzle on the news." turns out Skrillix was not quite expecting valdis to come shooting right at him. He dodged nimbly to the side at the last moment as loAw dagny charged past In a determined fury. This seemed to be more like it. "What no ranting threats? No coming to say how evil our cause seems to be? I'm surprised, leader. Of all furys you yourself say I am very powerful and some captured my former pathetic selF to serve the god protector. See how wise that has made me?" Judging by the tired way valdis wings dropped as she Flew to fight him again, skrllix knew he would win this fight easily.<p>

Vladis fired alkaline Flames wich missed him and he shot electricity out his jaws right on valdis, howling in pain as lightening sizzled across her wings. "How feel you, knowing it's only us up here in the sky? Knowing you were betrayed by the moon to dispose of your sorry body to be replaced by another? to known in your heart the dragon so loyal to you has turned against you?" Skrilix noted that the two flesh and bloods weren't on valdis back anymore but they did not concern him. If the sky wanted him to incinerate them then so would it be. Shakily valdis flew to face it detrirmidlY. "Remember who you are, Skrillix I know my followers and I forced you to become one with us and for that in my current state i am very sorry. I wish I could undo what terrible acts i committed when I was a monster...but as I know that is not possible. We do not have to end this in violence. Because of what I saw in Nona's snout, the longing to free all of us from the Sad fate kahuakhauns misplaced anger brought us to, she freed me from my transfiguration even though it's evidence forever mars my scale patterns As does my heart."

evading barely a round of lightening from skrillixs maw she plunged on. "I know you are going to rip the life out of me but I refuse to sacrifice myself foolishly to a pawn of a Dragon i sadly led to her conversion. In the past I would've felt dark satisfaction but all I get now is pain for that. I pinned her down to that cliff I was ready to stab my claws Through her heart and end it, she looked past my vicious expression She Saw the Moon at the same time I freed myself." Skrillix paused hesitantly and that gave Valdis chance to Singe his head with well placed alkaline fireballs. hissing he zoomed down to pluck a thin tree out of the ground, swinging it at valdis crazily. But perseverin knew the magic of words. And saw what had happened. Valdis swiped talons at Skrillix forcing his maw to snap shut to avoid being clawed. "that's right. Keep Talking. It has no effect on me, save your petty conversations for the humans or the insects. I will destroy you."

She blasted the air in front of it with fire to blind Skrillix, flapped Under him and slashed his undertummy hard. His scales blunted her attack mostly but she made him hiss and back off a half dozen flapps of his wings. Vladis didn't want to kill it for Skrillix lothal didn't deserve her Hate. Just theN daylight poked thought the eastern skyline behind valdis, blinding the Skrill full in the Face. The fury dragoness spotted it's weakness then: her only hope lay in striking fast and without hesitation to prevent her opponent from regaining his superior bearings. "If you kill me my vermilion I'll not change what's been done to you. I want to stop what loAw Okar began from the time I Was forced from my nest to be deemed strong enough to be forcibly converted while silverwing killed brutally before My orbs the weak ones. Now I know this knowlege is lost to most of you over time accept maybe nona."

skrklixs next attack met plasmaball fired by valdis just in time. She managed to duck his talons and wing up underneath, shoving her paws into his underside to make him gag. Unfortunately that left her open lightening to the throat. Valdis veered away from his open maw as he built up electricity, Skrilix cackling victoriously. But nothing zapped her. Confused the skrill tried again but to no effect and Skrilix realized he was in danger of being the Loser. Before he could react valdis plowed into his midsection, such force she drove him angrily screeching, all the way through the yellow orb in the East to the ground. Skrillixs back snapped several trees It's way. Panting hard, vlaldis used her back legs to pin the skrills thrashing tail still and her Frontal paws to still its lashing claws. "it is over you have lost. Give up. I won't end your life, rather I intend to free you." That day the god protector lost its hold over Skrillix wer evakyl lothal When its eyes caught the glint of sun reflected in valdis eyes.

* * *

><p>During this all none of the combatants Took note of the stealthy night fury of bleached colors observing the final battle And the unsurprising victor. The dragon had insisted she fly alone to watch the one she had let on valdis. "So it would seem...that my quarry is even more stupidly resourceful then I thought. Interesting," she muttered to herself "Skrilix ultimately failed to live up to his legend. And all due to loAw dagnys inability to see all the more that only night furys belong as true followers to the moons desire. Now Skrillix is once more a blinded dragon surely our to get in our way. Both him and valdis will need to be dealt with in their own time." Taking to thoughtful though not angry wings, the fury flew through the dawn to the nest know. Only to two humans this dragon knew of and the recent group of pesky two leggeds in invading not too long ago, thinking they could dominate the nest with their numbers (another story). This bleached fury sought her destination in a cave where not so long ago perseverin lay to recover from a wound. At the deepest shadowiest part if the cave the fury landed obediently; even though she was the leader to the god protectors followers , she knew since albino loAw dagny defected by Nona herself, the stars had taken matters into its own Desires...literally.<p>

"You are all ssssssso pathetic." the shadowy voice snapped without emotion upon her entering, to most other transfixed dragons accept Nona loAw perna marrowsaneer snodussen deemed unnerving. "They cannot sssssssssstop us. They are all going to die." "but the skrill is now free from your guidance? We should gather forces to stop it froM damaging us once learning the truth further. It all happened to be perseverins fault who is also free." Nona said evenly. The shadow twitched in unconcern "Do not conssssern your self with them yet. If they risssse to oppose our will then sssooooo shall they be removed permanately. After all there is all ssooooo much time to find more remaining draogonsssssssss."


	8. Chapter 8

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loaw dagny perseverin Part one. **_

Dagur the deranged was happy this day. Could be said this was quite possibly the best day in his entire week, maybe even the whole month the **year**, maybe..."ah the life of a berserk viking world In its splendor. And that belongs to me alone " why was he happy? "Because I captured it it it _it_! Oh sweet oden I'm so lucky I got meself one. I'm so glad it fell RIGHT into our oh so clever trap. It's mine...alllll mine." After the worst grief chief bork the bold and his recent disrespect of his excellent thrill of killing those wretched evil flying snakes, dagur finally would show those old fools what him and his village tribe of civil savages were made of and not to be trifled With. Maybe this might even show that rather stuffy daft old chief bork a thing or _twenty_ about how very successful a berserk could do A job. "Wait until they get a load of the wriggling cargo my men picked up in the forest. I'd love to see the look of stupid disbelief on his face." Dagur strutted carelessly to the arena, demandig pompously ahead of him the guard open that iron portcullis if he knew what was good for him.

his eyes soon sought out the roaring seething creatue in the far corner, chined to the ground by thick pegs attaching Overly large chains around the creature. Straps encased thE beast all the way along its muzzle and wings to further hider its escape efforts. "Awwwws you not feeling so well? Hmmmmm-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHH! That's okay well make Better accommodations for you. That sure is an odd color of scales you have." indeed an albino pigment laced all over the rare creature accept on its fore paws, and lay on her ear frills. There also was one more feature on its muzzle; a vivid scar where something once could've slashed her eye. "What about a name? How about death eater? No? gribbit the grim then? Oh you look more slim and sleek so maybe valka stalker? I sense you like None of those. Well my soon dead little nert furt, you and I and us all have plenty of time to figure one out. Bye for now." dagur strode off dignified as he shouted for the guards to open the portcullis. Oh, this Dragon possessed a name alright, although few outside her followers knew it better then she knew her herself: valdis loaw dagny perseverIn. As she spat curses after in Dragonic after the arrogant young flesh and blood, she promised silently this dagur would pay for ensnaring her...and pay... And pay.

* * *

><p>Blueflame, ixora Jackson, symrea earthsong and many other vikings including chier bork the bold were invited by the berserker Village that a public executionskinning of a captured nert furt. They started out at midday on foot a small procession. Ixoras Husband didnt really want to go along upon hearing the news but she yanked him by his protesting arm anyway. The gruff looking village Vikings they were being... Berserk... They offered extra living spaces in their village. some other settlements ha. Accepted the invitation for blueflame wearily observed Vikings walking about with excited gleams in thier eyes of a dragon skinning. Normally the curly haired viKing remained troublesomely optimistic but now he scoweled scournfully at the heavy fortified buldigns, the sharpend stakes drivin into the rather crude but high wooden wall thrown up as defEnce. Indeed this place bristled with cruel offensive weaponry no doubt orderd by the crazed chief. "Dagur the dernged; loony maniac more like it." he said under his breath so no one overheard. Nearby the other would be initiates strutted thier stuff in fruitless hope they might impress a passing Berserk. "Just let me at it before they skIn it. My knee to its muzzle! Crunch go its Brains."Bragged one stupidly. "More like it will bite your leg off first in spite then go for your overly huge puffy hands."said the one female teen with her helmet jammed so far down over her eyes it was a wonder she didn't bump into anything.

She had gaiend a wide variety of surnames but none too pleasant to mention. "I'll save your beautiful hands and Feet. I'll chop off the paws of every nert furt I see...with my face!" "We know!" The rest of the trainees snapped angRily. They heard a veried verismo of this speech nearly Daily. He drawled obliviously. "It's gonna be me. I can feel it already. dont You worry your sweet sorry behinds: I'll save the day and chief dagur will honor me oh so much. I'll simply look upon the dragon with my mighTy eyes and it'll die on the spot. I'll be worshipped as a hero." Blueflames scowl softend as he heard IxOra's low snicker. "You imbecile, you'll be dead." She chuckled softly so others heard and walke off. Blueflame had to agree with her on this; dragon that cagued could do lots of human damage. Floweog her he gave a goofy purposeful goofy grin at the one who had spoKen who smiled confidently back in false certainty hed already won the heart of Dagur just by talking about him from afar. "Dont worry your sweet little heads, ill bag this situation in a jiffy." In the followtn dawn they all would Gather to see dagur let the mystery nert furt free so it could fairly challenge the dranged chief before he executed it in the arena.

as twilight shoWn its eerie full moon upon the berserker village, ligut crept upon patrolling guards both on the defensive wall and especially bordering the Arena. In itsitting on her albino haunches brooded loAw dagny perseverin, rightful leader of 'the others' "earlier I was all leader. now here I am forced to wear this insulting two legged contraption. The village Wil burn to the ground, it's citizends running red with destruction?" Her unheard muffled shouts went unnoticed by the berserk guards. They were used to caged roars at all times on duty and this pretty looking one was no different. She had been flying during the day in Persuit of a lead to see if nightflight versel had any select covert folowers on her Side the time she went behind Kahuakhauns bAck many times, even possibly leading up to her overthrowing loaw Okar as leader if loaw ranak branarr hadn't first and Was slain shortly after a failed attempt. Loaw dagny successfully thought two nemesis's of her movement perished in the sea from a recently converted follower armed with electriciTy, Nona and a hex halftransfixed formet follower obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss (another story). perseverin didnt loathe the daylight as a lot of others did and maybe fate chose to punish her decision that day to fly at ligHt. She had not seen a net falling on her tail rudders behind her and only once she painfully thumped back to earth did she see the organized clutch of two leggeds responsible.

Perseverin vowed she would not die by a flesh and bloods metal tooth. All these weak souls would burn for thier actions. "No one traps my brethren without paying the full price for their Actions!" but what could A single sleek fury do against a lot of metal tooth welding violent berserkers? Without a cunning leader no doubt the God protetor would take away all her powers of delightful bloodlust from perseverin and bestow slightly more on another night fury instead. or maybe some followers might wonder where she went after a while, those most loyel to her amongst the masses of winged bodies and scour the land to retrieve her. "I dont need retrieving." A sudden thought struck loaw dagny, causing her wings strapped to her sides to twitch at her brilliant idea. If this didnt work out then she ceased to be a threat by the time tomarrow because she would cease...to be. She closed those feral eyes and fouced. then it waS done. Dark happiness curdled inside her, it worked, causing her to screech an evil mirthful laugh out into the night; they were on their way. "let the flesh and bloods celebrate, let them grow smug, overly confident in thier knowledge I am doomed. Ink w better! They wil soon be here, little human worms, they will be here. You alll shall regret the day you captured me as some amusement trinket to laugh at for sport! By the time twilight sets in tomarrow every living thing in this village will be dead!" her voice fell to a low purr. "It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old blueflame couldn't sleep. No, it wasnt that the loud snoring Berserk elder had let him and his wife IxOra kePt him awake. "I must sneak to see that nert furt maybe even free it if Available. I cannot stand to see a wild beast cruelly harassed like that dagur must be halted from skinning this mythical wonder." He easily slipped out of thier visiting Dwelling and Darted through dark shadows past the alert guards to the area where most villages plunked a big arena. Bkueflane dared to hope the trapped probably frightened Dragon wasn't one he personally knew. The bad feelings started when he snuk without effort through the innermost ring of berserkers and heard the roars. That confirmed the first suspicion that chief dagur hadn't lied about a nert furt caged. creeping the last few paces he looked over the arena rim and a choked cry wormed out; "i dont believe this." A couple of gawfaws of beserks in high spirits indicating an inhalation of mead drifted near so he rounded the rim to a more shadowed area. He called out to her softly but she didn't hear him. His heart sank as he counted the cruel measurements dagurs villagers had slapped on this awe inspiring winged lizard of white. She let out a roar very so often but otherwise bored absent holes in the dull arena wall across with her Eyes.<p>

blueflame hid himself as a batch of guards strolled leisurely past on thier daily rounds and shot the night fury a contemptuous dirty look and chuckled unpleasantly. "Look at it squirm! I bet it wont last long against our chief. Bet you my best war spear for your best battleaxe?" Blueflame ignored thier remarks and tried to scuttle Down into Bowl of this arena somehow but where? His best chance of freeing the nert furt he'd see. before as the one who tried to kill him many times would be tonight before the arena filled with villagers tomarrow. Ducking into shadows to hide his movements he circled behind the line of sight of the oddly still dragoness and tumbled down the arenas lip. He glanced up see no guards in sight and crept toward the fury cautiously trying to be silent. He mightve suseeded if not for a pebble he accidentaly kicked a tad loudly. That white muzzle with the slash across its eye, showing savage teeth, snapping instantly to blueflame. The eyes narrowed shortly on recognizing him.

"grrro goewllllln roarrrr growlllll roarrlllll/you! _You_! I Didn't expect to see your guilty soul so soon yet. This is all your doing isn't it? I should have known, seen the signs this was coming. Now it all falls into place; your controlling events here to have me forever silenced. You could not be more utterly wrong about your foolhardy actions: now all you know shall face dire consequences! That is all I have to say to you. You'll find out The rest as your dear settlement burns to Ashes and your known allies run red. Your pathetic Protector allies on wings who seem to thwart my plans to be rid of you are not here this time." she said to blueflame In draconic on deaf ears. He halted for a moment before feeling around the straps for a release feature. he couldn't find one. Feeling frustrated he looked her over once again but discovering no freeing mechanism. the alarming call of berserks very near the young Vikings position could mean trouble if they spied him. he gave the creature he hoped conveyed hopeful return sometime before the execution, scuttled away with venomous unheard roars at his back and an unfinished warning from the dragon. "And even if your feeble dragons find their way here they shall surely be Destroyed! LoAw dagny perseverIn, leader of the followers under me, cannot be stopped! I communicated with the stars and told my follower brethren where I am through the god protector! That's right human worm, run away while you can! BY SUNSET TOMARROW THEY SHALL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!"

* * *

><p>The arena on berserk village was nearly crowded to overflowing with many different vikings of various village, and all brandished their Many killing weapons in selute of this execution. None were happier than dagur who wore such an unpleasant gleeful grin ixora Jackson wondered why it didn't swallow him Whole. That thought amused her to no end. She hadn't seen her husband sneak out during the night and return only just in time to escape her early morning rousing. Even now she Suspiciously had I inklings of what hidden trouble her husband had wormed into. "Blueflane your acting weird" he attempted to show an innocent face and clunked his lanky elbow on some ominous looking berserkers keg Of mead beside him, spilling it into that large villagers trousers who gave blueflame a dark look as he laughed sheepishly up at him. Ixora made a disgusted sound. "Well <em>weirder<em>." dagur stood dramatically In the arena and ordered its iron portcullis closed. Perseverin the albino night fury still lay chiNed heavily and blueflame felt immensely sorry for the beast and theres nothing he could do without challenging dagur and his dozens of goons. "See her ixxy? She's weary of so many of us. even i would be weary of us. And before you ask is it then same nert furt we saw before (another story) then yes it is. I wish she didn't have to die. I just wanted to talk to the thing and free it.. Oops." his wife looked like she wanted to throttle him as he'd let slip he'd been Doing something to do with that white lizard but she didn't get the chance for chopping at him Due to the noise swell of the crowd at the end of dagurs speech. "And now i give you a glorious battle on your behalf! We don't get this lucky catching night furys often. Release the white colored beast!"

Ready berserks used gigantic battle-axes to sever the chains linking Perseverin to the stake in the stone and the rest of the snare fell away. Quick as lightening she pounced with a pleasant growl on dagur the deranged, but to her surprise This two legged nimbly sidestepped as calmly as if he dealt with such things weeklY. Laughing he unsheathed his sword twirled it over his head fancifully for show and lunged sword first to pierce the dragonessess heart. LoAw dagny only just evaded the darting Attack. She turned with an amused smile, finally understanding the game the flesh and blood seemed to employ. "This all for spot isn't It? Very well I shall play along your little game for now. You and I are the top of our battling class. Your fighting skills are impressive, most impressive. But it matters not in the end. I will kill you." From then on she accepted his ploy and allowed her fancy moves to show if these ignorant assemblage of humans Watched. She didnt admit that one dragoness combat in claw fights was far superior to hers: Nona, the one who fell into the sea and was presumed dead. This skinny scrawny armed human admittedly fought better than any she had seen before. "Hohoohohohoooo, look at it fight! This one proves a worthy match for the might of dagur!" symrea earthsong in the sidelines felt sick hearing the berserk chief so crazed sounding. A lucky shot: loAw dagnys fearsome claws swiped underneath the humans sword and knocked it aside. "You think too far ahead. Arrogance can topple giants. Believe me I know."

now it came the leader of the night furys moment of misperception. Dagur grunted in grudging admiration of and whipped out an ornate dagger blade from beneath his animal skin. He stabbed it into the paw and an angry roar rocked the arena. Flinging vermillion off his arm he glanced up into the onlookers and smiled which produced and echoing cheer. Loaw dagny knew being bit in the tender paw was one of the most painful injuries a night fury Could receive. "Now i really **will** kill you. You have imprisoned me, wounded me, dared to place your petty wishes above my mission! Ow let it be your death!" She shrieked at him. She felt something then flowing hotter through her blood, what loaw Okar kahuakhaun morphed into, a place where all reason fell away to a hot burning rage so great it left the feral of who every dragon was. To the berserkers horror and blueflames secret joy, loAw dagny fell upon Dagur with everything she had despite his desperate lashes with his ornate dagger. It almost hit her eye with the menacing scar were it not for her shifting body it bit into the side of her neck. This only made perseverin into fighting harder and in such a nameless rage she didn't tire. She used all her limbs to try causing lasting damage to Dagur who only lived because of how well he trained to become chief.

"No one beats Dagur the deranged!" he hollered a bit crazily. No one contested this chief as one of the very best fighting Vikings around The known land. It rumored vaguely he once trained a week straight without food or drink or rest to improve nonstop so one day he would be practically invincible From any threat. Many of the villagers believed the rumor. Maybe it payed him tribute even now for wether it be true or not Dagur he seemed to predict where blows came from and evaded or defended. Sliding out of a lunge at his abdomen he grabbed his trusty sword flung out of his reach earlier, threw the dagger at her eyes and charged with his longer weapon. She flung out a wing over her muzzle instinctively to ward off the object (blueflames eyes glimmered at this to commit to memory) and batted the sword aside, but Dagur reversed grip and nicked a cut on her exposed stomach side below where the wing normally held. "Oooooooh you angry, little lizard? come to daddy. Be a good doomed beast come and get me." He said loud enough for all to hear. But all eyes had shifted away of the dragon and Dagur, no, all eyes held terror stricken to the day sky. Finding no invigorating cries Dagur glanced up as well to behold a sight to remember. Blueflame had seen them before the slow witted berserk villagers did and is blood grew very cold. They were at last here as loAw dagny had promised: night furys gathered so great they blotted out the sky. Perseverin herself only noticed the exposed opening Dagur made and formed a fireball in her maw at about the same time the masses of dragons above dived at the arena. From then on the berserk village dissolved into bloody chaos.

* * *

><p>Three are different <span><strong>shades of death<strong>, you see, some as witless as Dagurs recent arrival so into this story and others as brutally strong as the black night fury that had received orders from the god protector in his mind that his loyal leader was in trouble. His reaction upon knowing the reason for her trouble was humans and to gather a large Legion of followers to guide toward the spot it the land where she had been captured was questionable at best. For a while since he was cheated of killing Nona he hadn't felt properly right now He did. He hungered for an opportunity for fighting and now he spotted the albino shape Doing just that below. "What are you waiting For? Arm the defenses, arm the fury catapults! Quickly now! I refuse to be overrun!" Came a voice of the foolish two legged human facing the dragons leader. Little pink shapes swarmed from their exposed arena and swiftly roamed up to the wooden Wall bordering the village and fired a mixture of crossbows and balls of waxy flame into the attacking night furys. Several furys near the brute nearby already fell to crossbow bolts, silent hardly perceptible arrows detectable With their ear plates. He swooped low over the village and blasted aViking into oblivion, doges a hail of bolts ahead at him and dived into aid loAw dagny in battle. Instead of cowering chief dagur took the surprise attack of even more night fury dragons to swat the enraged dragons muzzle ahead of him. The public execution was officially over but still he preferred to slay the beast now more for his personal amusement then anything else and refused to cage it.

"i survive purely on senseless fighting, I was born unto it and ill be smarter and stronger then you. A winning steak will belong to us and always belong to berserkers!" The fury swatted at his head, evaded the swipe and threw his ornate dagger at her eye. loaw dagny flexed her body fluidly out of the way...into the point of dagurs sword. Perseverins single sharp cry split the air and with it evaporated the animalistic Feral blood rage like kahuakhaun had endured two years Ago. Her conscious thinking soul rushed back in to fill it's void and she literally crumbled to her stomach bleeding nastily from a cut in her neck. Dagur cackled manically and prepared to finish the beast.

* * *

><p>The two leggeds were winning very easily. Thats the thought audria loAw edi essum thought as his sloppy fireball of purple took out part of a wooden stone slinger instead of all of it. The dragon next to him suddenly dropped messily to the settlement below, shot from an arrow. "Maybe I can even those odds a little bit" he said aloud. Angling his wings to fire upon the crossbowmen perched upon the defensive wall. "Haha you cannot be all places at once shooting at us. But I must ask myseof why are we even here? I want to chase the one guilty of making blind loAw Okar. These feeble flesh and bloods are not worth my time."<p>

elsewhere on the Full blown battle across the village crept blueflame. Sure, he had seen plenty of nert furt raids on his home village further north but paled compared to the sheer mass of this village assault. a nert furt with short wings and a pelt pattern very similar to the very first one he met long ago (nightFlight) when he'd been younger flew past and he ducked back to the berserk houses shadow. He turNed relievedly and bumped smack right into the growling, lips parted to reveal teeth, grey night fury. blueflame had little choice but to run: slogging past grim berserk villagers. One came to his rescue and pulled the trigger on his crossbow to launch the bolt home. The young man closed his eyes to block out the sighT. "What's going on?" He called sadly aware of the mounting death. "A raid whaddya think it is, mate? Just seen one this size I have not. It's every man for himself. might wanna arm yourself."The accented berserk tossed a small knife to him over his shoulder, turning to aim randomly into the sky to launch another arrow. "I just meant...Why are they killing Us so." screams mixed with inhuman roars rattled the air. An idea of mass stupidity came to him: perhaps if he were to reTurn for that fury he had grown sympathy for while watching it fend off dagur earlier, he might bond with it and fly it out of here to safety.

Neatly avoiding dragon/berserk skirmishes he edged into the now abandoned arena save dagur the Deranged and two furys of jet black and brown. Blueflames heart plummeted to his animal leather shoes. "No! She cannot be..,no! I don't. I didn't. she isn't." His cry caused one of the nert furts muzzle to shoot up toward his vague position alertly. Two pairs of gauntleted leather armored hands pulled him roughly a berrior behind the uppermost viewing level. "Stay quiet if you want to live" the harsh command came to him in heated whispers. Blueflame gasped to see chief bork the bold, symrea, the nameless boastful viking and the one with her helmet jammed over her eyes. "What are we all doing Here? Trusting you." Symreas voice continued Silently. At his confused look she elaborated with a patient sigh. "Look, blue, I hear from ixora all the time when we spar how she disapproves your scant little questsdespite negative scrutiny From our chief here and your wife. But they allow it because you are who you are. All of us here have chosen to Side with you on this, for our own reasons. the white dragOn is alive" "i think your cute wife I saw out killin. Lovely shadow She had too." bragged the brute: symrea slapped him to shut him up. "anyway I thought she was." "Can you all divert the other thee long enough for time to climb down to thE Creature and fly it out of the village?" In answer all the initiates drew their weapons In support with smiles accept the bragger who earlier had seemed to worship dagur, whose sarcastic drawl sounded quite different. "Let me at the thief. I'll take his weapon for myself and shove his ugly boots down his-" blueflame took off in preparation before the rest could be heard.

* * *

><p>"I feel so weak" perseverin groaned, struggling to rise to her feet to lend support to her brethren flyers in finishing dagur off. In two quick moves he thrust his ornate dagger into the brown fury and landed a stunning punch to the black brutes underchin. The chief ignored them and stalled toward his original dazed target lying on the stone only to stop short at the young man he didn't know as a berserk stood before him. "out of my way" dagur growled dangerously with his sword raised to slay it. "You delay my rightful execution of this nert furt. Stand aside." blueflame summed courage, stood ground defiantly for the white furys Sake. "I cannot allow that. Our own village where I come form, we dont slay them mainly due to my persuasion. Nert furts are good creatures, simply misunderstood. They would like to live in peace. You wont harm this dragon." both looked up at that moment as a shout echoed blueflames name demanding why in odens name He interfered here, jumping down to grab his arm. Seeing his chance, he jumped away of ixora Jackson's leap, sidestepped the still staring dagur and used that voice that made this dragon listen to him once before. Trying to carefully slip a leg over it's back spurred perseverin to flick the opposite wing hard to get him off, the blow so forceful it plowed him into his wife and both hit the wall, already unconscious.<p>

loaw dagny turned from the two legged that attempted to slyly ride on her and painfully summoned extra willpower to battle dagur. Turns out She needn't have bothered. Her eyes caught the unwelcome sight of a few Dozen angry berserks ringing the arena. Renewed, dagur fought wildly against the two recovered nert furts, slashing and stabbing. Despite this attack the two legged villagers seem to be many and kept on coming no matter how viciously her followers blasted them With purple alkaline fire. "We need to retreat, we're too badly beaten." Advised the Brown fury Over it's scaled shoulder. Perseverin looked around at the loosing deteriorating battle; such a waste of life on her Side tonight. The dragons had lost their organized glee to burn this village. Desperation welled up how far this attack had failed she could now see. "I am not leaving empty handed!" Then her gaze practically licked up the other set of humans she wanted to destroy and flexed her bleeding paws but this time she wouldn't kill them. An evil clever gleam lit in her eyes as another plan rose from the ashes of this nearly forgotten plan already to destroy the village. oh, how she had far darker plans now in mind for these humams. She blasted a fireball at dagur to set him reeling back from the brute and brown followers and padded toward Ixoras and blueflames still forms. "Follow me."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loAw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 2.**_

three. three desperately exhausted souls against hundreds of opponents. that's all they had so far and the differences there in numbers werent good. in fact they bordered on downright doomed. the white scaled dragon of species night fury sighed for the tenth time in their long flight toward their destination: the new nest of the enemy of furys like her all under the influence of the moon and stars they called the god protector. of curse they all didn't strengthen the mass. their first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun was possibly the strongest most fightworthy black and grey blue striped night fury that ever lived, nearly defeating his thought opponent of his time during a raid on a nest to get new followers: nightflight. only recently did valdis find out he had a young son copperwingthefury, a confused lookalike dragon resembling his evil father pledging to one day reverse kahuakhans activities.

"i truthfully wonder if korin and i meet again in the future and if he thinks along the same lines as i feel he could achieve becoming a dragon to lead the freed followers over loaw perna." valdis thought aloud to herself. not far along the time kahuakhaun assumed complete control over the transfixed night furys his encounter and victory over a powerful lithe liquid attacking dragoness quite lovely and sleek, fled under hs reluctance to convert her just yet. then there was a shared leadership. nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful) with the hesitant help of a hex-memory retaining follower obuekhov arytiss surrendered to kahuakhaun, telling the leader for nightflight to destroy all that opposed her and she failed.

sadly both of them perished in the last big battle two years past but to her friends big relief both saw the truth of their warped ways, snapped free as they lay dying from ghastly wounds. "then there was me. i sure wasnt popular ether and as i see what ive committed id rather drown in a mud pit or speared in the neck with a flesh and bloods metal tooth then become what the stars made me into. never again." indeed former loaw dagny perseverin had a vicious streak of destruction. but unlike kahuakhaun and nightflight versel maintained a long reign of evil, valdis felt guilty even in the short time Nona freed her. she eyed her other two flying unlikely allies without them noticing.

"please don't think of me as simply another dragoness that has not a single care for others just to get what i want. don't hate me for what the other influenced night furys have done, don't listen to the disbelief thrown at me. the death i brought on others in my misguiding, the bloodshed, the endless destruction, like i now would ever do what they committed." valdis uttered silently to herself so the skrill companion and the brown female fury obuekhov wouldn't hear. "and most of all let loaw perna be freed from malgain influence." they brought valdis to the subject perhaps the most dangerous night fury leader thus far: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. this albino fury valdis hoped to free her before too long. "but this is something i created when i was not myself. stopping her alone in a fight is what i must do to make it right again." valdis glanced around to solidify nether the skrill nor obuekhov knew shed spoken and added defiantly.""even if i must die to accomplish nonas freedom."

* * *

><p>the threesome flew for a long time through the evening into the night when a voice poke flatly from the blue. "not to sound evilly corrupt or anything but why do you feel a need to change this ones mind? it's just a creature my lightning cam extinguish in one or two inhales of my breath" skrillix asked behind them. obuekhov craned her neck to give the skrill a dirty look who remained purposely oblivious. "really that's all you care about? killing a foe if it gets too much in your way? or am i not mistaken that originally you used to be one of them with a cruel heart quite like yours seems now." the silence of the moment turned ugly. electricity crackled briefly on skrillixs long tail hinting at a threat. "is that a challenge? watch it. or you'll find out just how shocking my powers can be."<p>

the brown dragoness backed off slightly and skrillix snickered softly so only obuekhov heard. valdis hissed loudly. "that's enough you two. do i have to knock you both out and drag along both of your heavy forms with my claws? if we cannot work together lets not." skrilllix still shed a disgusted look at obuekhov as if he saw such signs each day like he seriously pitied her to dare trying attacking him. "im only here at the urging of the white one. i honestly don't care what happens to ether of you during your whole fight the bad dragons of your same species deal. all i am here for is to show the leader that they made an ill choice to capture me and mess with my mind!" sarcastic as skrillix sounded they threat without his knowing it, loaw okar, loaw perna and her loaw dagny perseverin all encouraged their followers to do just that. valdis agreed with her old ally theyd picked up but she knew loaw perna would've had something to say about them.

* * *

><p>Nona had something to say to Nona as well. unprepared! thats what she thought of the dragons she layed eyes on in the day. she along with deathbringer the british ebon night fury, the one loaw perna asked to assemble their best fighters from the converted mass and about three dozen furys flapped their wings in place in a weak formation. many in numbers they may be now but loaw pernas mind as a formerly free dragonessess thoughts didnt loosen as becoming something better under the god protectors guidance. "your old leader is <em>dead!<em> versel...is dead! no one can protect you now! accept under my strong leadership. they failed because they were weak! too brash and too brazen in thinking everything simply fell into their talons at the flap of a wing." some confused nodds and some shouts of agreement.

these thirty-six dragons and dragonessess would have to do. "we will fight hard and we will fight dirty! those of you fighting in the god protectors name, the entity that bestowed upon us its power and influence, will spill the vermillion of your enemies! but you will do it my way alone: i know how our opposition thinks! i know how they react! how they feel! friendship among them mans nothing to me now! and if they ae the fools i think they are they will somehow in their way here!" loaw perna tought some of her followers how she fought so well better than any other night fury, the roots of why shed been so successful in freeing so many furys in a former life before loaw dagny perseverin came to assume leadership.

snodussen fought so well in mock combat with all her appendages more than a few furys thought their lives would end today. but she expertly stopped a tail whiperthin away from their legs or a back talon inches from an eye. snodussen trained the tree dozen for the whole day until the followers grew tired of flapping thier wings to stay aloft. "now kill your enemy when encountered: don't try to assimilate them. our opposition is too knowledgable about our methods now. that has to do with the unguarded stupidity of kahuakhaun and perseverin. if they happened to be converted they would become trouble within our masses all too soon. don't hesitate to strike with your claws in my name. i will be leading this attack on our enemies. the past ones simply relaxed and le the advicary slaughter us! but we shall take the advance fight to them."snodussen caiught deathbringer off to the side smirking arrogantly. "and we will show whoever battles us today that the followers can and will fight back!"

* * *

><p>the blacksmith male berserk villager at last announced the saddle dagur the deranged none too nicely requested was finished. soon the deranged chief sauntered back after preparing his Berserkers to mag on foot to the nest. the blacksmith asked skeptically asked the absence of berserk villagers. dagur whipped out his ornate dagger and twirled its handle through his nimble fingers. "i come back to see the saddle thats, oh...many moments overdue for wich you owe me a finger for by the way, and i presume you give me orders?" dagur laughed at the blacksmith Berserkers discomfort and sheathed his weapon. "this time im clearing out an entire village to get what i came for. so the obvious answer to your question is yes. im heading an armada to show the world that, yes dagur <em>is<em> deranged enough to face this obstacle."

he looked about the hut for an additional blade. "but should i go with just what i own or do you think i should add an ax or two to my collection? hmm i shall be parading a few nert furt heads when i return, so why not?" a flurry of indecision later dagur led his men out of the berserk village on a long hard march. the chief had everyone armed mostly with crossbows and arrows as that caused the most chaos last time dagur fought in the nest. soon the Berserkers trained as they are began to grumble. dagur shot the nearest cluster a nasty glare and they quickly silenced. over a flat plain they crossed.

the mutterings got more restless halfway through their march. "are we primitive apes or are we perfect trained soldiers? im beginning to ponder if the most growaning of you should be able to walk with pain for, ooh say six weeks or so. i want them to continue living of course. i think enough hands have been removed this year. what do you think?" dagur pulled out his main soward with a practiced flick of the arm, licking its length purposely all the while his eyes straying to the scattered mutters: the tried not to flinch. an unuual sound caused dagurs head to look up battle readily to see a lone smallish 'nert furt' dragon flying low to look at them curiously as if it didn't see sights like this everyday. dagur smiled happily; it would be the last mistake it ever made. "bind it before it flies off you Berserks!" dagur yelled in irritation.

seeming to realise what dagur was about to do, the 'nert furt' angkled to fly away with a grunt from below and the rope noose struck home squarely around its neck. flapping its wings madly to escape proved fruitless as the triumphant berserers began reeling in the rope. dagur saw the young nert furt suddenly twist its neck but not to chomp through its binding and saw what was about to happen. "watch its fireball! thier tricky those dragons." his men had a few seconds to jump aside to avoid violet alkaline flames licking the stone where they'd stood. dagur saw a few more shots blast from its maw: at this state the derangued chief cold lose a few villagers at this rate ans he knew he couldn't afford to lose any for the big battle ahead. snatching the nearest crossbow from a berserk dagur aimed swifyly and triggered its mechanizm, shooting an arrow right into the thrashing things left front leg.

the hoef howled with glee loudly, taking the trailing end of the wobbly rope and helped heave it in. at last did the 'nert furt' thud down beside the victorious Berserks. "tie its wings before it breaks free. mind its lashing tail! i think this things new scales will adorn my new armored shoulder pads. the winning men who helped subdue this dragon today shall each take home a wing apiece." a few eager villagers hurridly drew thier axes and other lethal looking weapons. dagur waved them aside, preparing to slash down with hos soward to end the 'nert furts' life. all the while knowing if he did this thay the currupted furys under loaw perna and the god protector would never see reason...not without copperwingthefury/korin out of the picture.

* * *

><p>the two night furys and one large skrill saw them at dawn the following morning. valdis felt foreboding unease at the sight of what greeted her. "thier here. they've been expecting someone coming. get ready to fight." she hollered back. roughly three dozen night furys flapped their wings in an oddly practiced straight line expanding across valdis field of vision. someones trained them. the thought crossed her mind. valdis didn't see the female dragoness among the masses but her voice bellowed across the distance between them. "i was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" loaw perna sneered. "how pleasant of you to join us! we all shall make it worth your while during your...short time among us." before she could say more obuekhov flew ahead of valdis. "you shall all pay for this. and i want my friend back. perseverin here told me about what she mistakenly made you into. one way or another i will get you back!"<p>

valdis could hear the hidden shock and hurt in her cry. she also heard the nasty laughs coming from the slowly hovering line of the corrupted night furys behind loaw perna. snodussen smirked. "dear litte obuekhov arytiss, i havent been that detestable compassionate weakling for a while now. stop thinking the best in every soul. they destined to disappoint. you were one like us but somehow you switched sides." obuekhov didnt falter " that reason lies with you Nona. you awaked hope within me when kahuakhan held sway over the first nest. nightflight sacrificed her own free will to buy you time that passed she met me by the river. she did it for you. you owe nightflight the right to keep living and be free."

snodussen visibly opened her jaws in a board yawn. "if you're quite finished with your lecture i have three lives to take. and you" she fumed, turning to lay angry orbs on skrillix "you're supposed to be under our control. you're an utter failure at tracking down and killing the dragon i asked or. you're not even worth keeping alive. im surprised valdis even let you survive. but then thats the foolish error of do-gooders like you." the skrill glanced at the backs of hos two supposed allies willing to trust and fight alongside and then let lightning light up his scales for the leader and her followers to observe."im no ones pet and of you havent noticed i dont take orders from you. try and force me to become a monster in your freakish mutilated minded band and see how many bodies i fry who lay paws on me."

that confidant smile returned to loaw pernas jaw line; she regarded skrillix with a sneer. "i have it on good instructions from the god protector that since you failed in your test to see if you stayed worthy when this old excuse captured you" she nodded at valdis dismissively "or if the prey he stalked in fact won in the end. you're not even orth the effort and time to convert you again. snodussen flicked a back leg at the followers behind her as a signal to prepare to attack. valdis didn't notice the style of posture of the three dozen switch to an aggressive stance. "we came here to save you! ill do whatever it takes to make you see truth even if i have to fight you forever to do so." snodussen felt her body throb with the sound of her laughter. "well then get ready old friend eternity begins now!"

the entire cluster of hungry battle seeking night furys in the line behind their leader surged forward without delay. the battle had begun: she easily evaded the first few dragons flying to gougue her eyes out, startled another one by flicking her tail around to slap it in the muzzle, and flew to grapple with two already taking advantage of obuekhovs weakening stamina. skrillx was the most powerful of them all and as such the dragon of electricity found himself locked in combat with almost seven furys. it was to be admitted skrillx didn't really feel great loss for the two odd-looking dragonessess that allied with him but he did enjoy teaching his old friends a thing or two about being on the opposite sides of the stick. two night furys retreated as electricity crackled the length of their bodies with a howl.

ignoring the other five opponents circling him his eyes landed on the second albino dragoness that had made his life suffer. "no one messes with my mind!" he snarled just as claws dug into his tail. "your fault. if you hadn't been blinded by your old leader then you wouldn't be fighting us today" snapped a brown fury just skrillix flicked him off with a scoff. "i find it amusing that while the others less in number do truly seem to have a cause, you and your band led by that white female parade about boasting how wise and true you are under a false leader and a lousy ruler. mightyness and morality must be such a boring companion. truthfully i find it preposterous." the opponent flew back with a scowl and went after a wing. he opened hos maw just as it opened its to launch its alkaline fireball and lightning jumped right into its throat. without a ward skrllixs enemy toppled out of the sky spaseming. "your lies are as pathetic as your denials."

* * *

><p>once a dragon little told about, simply another follower in the eyes of ll who knew him who became famous as one of three main free night furys after he was freed in the last great battle of his mate nighflight. many said that it was he that killed loaw okar. some knew him by the name he was given upon his transfiguration loaw persevek wer whedab or as the mate of the leader versel. "but im simply Abydos now. that extra name change isn't worth it. mostly my mission is to save those that oppose the corrupted of my kind." Abydos only just rescued two humans he remembered from two years ago (another story), deciding to risk his cover as an information gatherer. he'd had the satisfaction of saving their lives from a very angry perseverin.<p>

Abydos noticed an attempt at remaining concealed of several night furys that had to be the influenced dragons al flitting off somewhere. Abydos planned to follow them and pretend to blend in as not a free dragon. it shouldnt be too hard. Abydos pondered where they all seemed to be heading, even as his black and spotted yellow wings pumped to bring him up into the air above the tree hed perched on. lifting up so he could see: that's all he did before four pairs of claws snatched him roughly from behind as a female cackle spit the air. "heh thought you could get away didcha? wait until snodussen hears about be pleased or as pleased as a leader like her can get." Abydos felt hs heart sink and looked up to observe two large night furys with sickening grins on their jaws.

"everyone knows your pelt pattern this time around, loaw persevek. oh you didn't know we knew? low perna marrowsaneer told us to be on the alert for scale tones such as yours: the one who killed loaw okar." Abydos suppressed a shudder. so they already had warning of him in some sort of revenge deal. "silverwingthefury? i didn't slay him he was so exhausted after fighting in a rage that after i thought my mate nightflight supposedly perished, i was able to defeat him. his injuries from nightflight i guess are more severe than i believed. my attacks werent meant to slay merely to subdue. and i saw the truth in his eyes right before silverwing died. nd whose snodussen?"

Abydos didn't like the next answer he heard: "are you a loner or something? no grand plots among your thieving rebellious dragon friends about what became of your white one that looks as if she looked at something terrifying and her scales because stuck with that color?" gloated the female holding his right-wing. Abydos hadn't seen Nona in a while since he helped rescue two humans since saving their lives from the threat of perseverin wh planned terrorizing them for information how to better equip her followers to lunch precise attacks against their villages. but surely there had ben no word of loaw dagny ether. the male gripping Abydos left appendage saw the look on his muzzle.

"let me enlighten the little sad black dragon; your former friend has seen the truth and has been...taken care of. don't believe us all you want. but she's ours now." a part of Abydos certainly didn't believe both but a deeper part that had come to see reason recently felt sickening that indeed they did speak the hard truth. "we shall be rewarded with a higher position from wich to be able to fight more often. my claws ache from so little activity. i mean sure we moved the rest of us to the nest and everything like the god protector told us" spoke the male unguardedly to wich Abydos ear frills intently soaked this all up for later. "but there's no big battles here. no nothing for many wingbeats around! eve since snodussen became our leader she's been the cool collected one with few orders and fewer killin. im loyal and all to her but i preferred the more brazen perseverin to snodussen. besides many of us resent her becoming to power over us due to her past existence as a nucience against us."

the female shot the male a look to hold his tongue around him. "eh what can he do anyway with him trapped as such? its one more accidental casualty of the stars movement more or less, he wont be alive much longer. so what?" he retorted confidently. Abydos shook his trapped ebon wings to remind his foes he was still there. "be careful. arrogance can topple giants. believe me in my time i know such knowledge. its happened to loaw okar, it happend to loaw ranak branarr. and she didn't die mercifully as your bold leader did." just then both furys tilted their heads slightly in a way Abydos recognized from the god protectos thought speak. "ssssilence. take them to me. i am waiting for them. sssave your breathsss. bring the creature to my cave." they appeared confused from th free dragons view but then again he couldn't hear the influential voice in his head anymore. nor the power of bloodlust flowing through him when he broke free of the transfiguration upon seeing his mates sprawled form.

he readied his claws and bunched his wings to fight both when the male yapped. "too bad we don't get to kill him. i itch for a good killin again just to fulfill the excuse that i did. pity." as Abydos got yanked along with the two converted furys he heard the female shut him up by asking: "indeed i wonder what it means me?it is merely a guide and our leader loaw perna directs us to truth. i guess we shall see." Abydos guessed indeed they all would...all three of them. their journey wasnt long and they passed other corrupted night furys as time went by. he didn't ask where they were taking him but an idea began to form. the land grew barren and rocky, flew around a thrusting spike of rock and there it was. "my home where i was raised and born before kahuakhaun and hos followers enslaved this nest, swelling his ranks of loyalist dragons i used to know."

out ahead of him lay the second nest loaw okar originally had attacked and was defeated by nightflight, his now dead mate over 2 years ago but gained several hundred night furys under his leadership. abydos even now saw dragons milling around on the wing. "welcome to your new home because you'll be dead soon i am certain" snickered the female dragoness holding him. they both tilted thier snouts again oddly and then angled him up past several caves in the rock up to one at the very top and dumped him hard in a tangled heap on the ledge, flying away hurriedly. he regained his senses at last and checked for broken wings or paws. everything seemed fine.

he turned to go but stopped at the sound coming from the heavily shadowed rear part of the cave. Abydos felt a chill then and it certainly wasnt from the air: he felt rather than saw the evil in this cave. Abydos suddenly knew he needed to flee this cave but found he was too frightend to try. "ssssssoo. traitor"hissed the voice from the darkness. "wasss it worth it to ssslay the first leader of the dragonssss?" then the shadowy figure lunged forward into the sight of Abydos. for the first time he saw the darkened thing...and abydos let out a shriek of horror and fainted.

* * *

><p>the first thought crawling though obuekhovs muddied mind with the effort of analyzing loaw pernas trained night furys was "wow im still alive?" with the help of a strange dragon shed fought before with Nona and lost and a former evil power-hungry leader fighting on her side to thwart snodussens ambush, they might just survive this. batting aside a claw slashing toward her undertummy, obuekhov sort of grudgingly admired the way valdis fought. she saw the albino dragoness take a hit on the underside of her wing. she turned with an angered snarl to easily shred her back talons on its eyes as it flew past to attack her from another angle. her foe shrilled a cry and flapped away...right into the happy talons of the skrill not too far away; he snapped his teeth closed on the furys throat and shook its body vigorously.<p>

he spat out the limp form of the body and let it topple to the ground below. obuekhov could see that the skrill had the most follower furys to worry about, not to mention the serpentine form of snodussen herself circling him for the right moment to strike. she found it soon enough. skrilix let out a cry as he felt talons rake his tail and then again deeper this time in his leg. he kicked outward with it hoping to land a blow but his unseen assailant was too quick for him. he swatted aside the two night furys and discouraged them further with a lightning bolt at their muzzles, turning to see snodussen with an evil grin plastered to her snout. "well if it isn't little white dragon. come to have a rematch?"

"you forget" loaw perna giggled facetiously "i trained these followers myself and they fight far better than ordinary loyalists. it isn't revenge, dearest, it's a simple matter of eliminating a threat that stands in our way to achieve total enlightenment. unlike your unlikely allies soon to be put to rest today, i do not care how long it takes to get rid of you. im patient and willing to wait a long time if ned be to get what was asked of me compleated." she dodged his claws and offered skrilix a smile. "petty desires are for the lesser followers scheming of a higher more killing life. me? i only do it if neccecairy or if the god protector declares i must. my destiny tells me this is the end of your flight, skrillix lothal." her foes backspines stood up aggressively at the taunt. "you'll regret messing with my mind. i will strike my claws into your heart!"

valdis flew past snapping "no we need her alive. she's one of our friends. she must not be harmed. it's the influence that s controlling her actions. she's ben blinded by the stars." loaw perna only chuckled darkly. "im afraid you're wrong about that, perseverin..or is it valdis now? once others before me have wasted effort trying to sway you oer to our side to see the light but that never worked. i don't care about doing that to you again. and that is why i have ben so successful. i think its more than time for the three of you to die." she swooped after obuekhov near her clearly because she was weakening. valdis rushed to help before her very own friend killed her without thought.

"real helpful of you!" retorted skrillix loudly behind her just before valdis smashed through the night furys already attacking her, intercepting loaw pernas treacherous strike from above the distracted hex fury. snodussen dodged aside at the next fireball with a laugh. "wassste of time; finisssh her now" came the thoughts to nonas mind flatly. the three dragons fought and struggled, struggled and fought as best they could but valdis could see that obuekhov wouldn't last much longer with that injury that black brute gave her. the albino dragness tried to not think about how many throats shed slashed or who these night furys whose brothers or sisters once related to her in some way might not see them again when this was over. between her and skrillixwho was lashing out wildly at any fury trying to slay him, they mightve taken out twelve or so followers.

obuekhov looked to be in trouble again: valdis scar over her eye rippled as she clamped her extended teeth down as hard as she could on the unprepared fury busily attacking obuekhovs right side whom she engaged. with a mighty heave of her head valdis yanked off the fury. the air still swarmed with dragons and they were massively outnumbered. she wasnt fast enough! the other dragon went for the crusting over wound on obuekhvs abdomen. vadis made the choice she didn't want to ultimately resort to but slowly she and the skrill were being overwhelmed and worn down fighting even with all their experienced stamina. valdis shoved off the dragon and bit its snout for emphasis before facing the friend shed never really felt connected to.

"evakyl arytiss i ask as an ally and friend one thing of you...abandon this fight, you cannot help us here. skrillix and i are old partners in a recent understanding and we can handle these for you. i need you to fly away from here to the nest of corrupted dragons originated from. use that half link you possess as a hex to find out where they came from. flee! now! before Nona tries to stop you. well cover your escape." lots of questions flew through obuekhovs head but as she opened her jaws she closed them again silently. shock shot through her, so much so she didn't even feel the scratch one of the followers left on her flew in to deliver a series of weak fireballs into its face, following it to back off and whipped to face loaw perna sneaking up to what he saw was a false rouse to bite her wing.

"don't worry about us now just go! well meet you there. if Abydos i once sought to kill their among my old night furys tell him to seek out a dragon younger than both of us. his name is korin son of silverwingthefury." intence sadness resounded inside obuekhov but she fled with three of snodussens followers in pursuit. valdis nicked her old friends chin and sighed at loaw pernas snide grin she herself all too often wore back when shed been leader of the folllowers...and suddenly valdis knew what she must do. a sharp cry already told valdis the skrill somewhere nearby had already succumbed it its fate. "as my time in your position i tragically led you into, i would gladly kil you or convert you and i would've been happy what you are now, Nona."

loaw perna snorted disdainfully as she slashed claws at the albino furys snout. "i _am_ content!" "but now that i am who i am released to be i realize i made an error and you tought me that as well as the two-legged with its time among me. ending ones life isn't the way to finish this. i will not kill you, Nona. im sorry." with that valdis completely relaxed and focused only on the beating of her tired wings and the next words to force their way out of her constricted saddened heart. "even if i must die to achieve that end to keep the peace...maybe even show from one female to another how sorry i am." for a moment she saw snodussen hesitate; this was **fury perseverins final sacrifice** to her. "then die" she said simply, biting own on former loaw dagnys snout, raking her bloody talons across the eye with the scar right into her eye. valdis exhaled for the final time. "at last i gave...credit where...credit is due: at...last am...i compleately...at peace."

* * *

><p>young korin might not thought he'd be safe in the loneliness of his nest after his sadistic father silverwingthefury killed or converted the brother and sister dragons of this nest, but that was before the whole clutch of night furys suddenly invaded his sanctuary. copperwingthefury felt he'd been lucky to escape with his life before any corrupted winged lizards noticed him. he recalled all too well that completely white night fury accept for an ugly scar trailing down her snout into her eye from some long ago battle visiting him, inviting him to join her against those now occupying his nest. unknowingly he had met the recent former leader of the followers. but his wailing cry thrummed through the air as his curiosity at observing this strange line of flesh and bloods turned into despair at his capture and stupidity at flying too close.<p>

moments away from that menacing two-legged with its metal tooth crashing down on his away from rather painless death. korins ear frills around his head flared with fear: "i don't want to be ended like this. im a perfectly innocent nice dragon. you'll like me if you understood the dragonic tongue because i have a father to save from misconception." but his cries fell on deaf ears. maybe this was how ge supposed to come to face his destiny however unkind it treated him. "hey wait what are you doing to it? it's a smaller nert furt. stop! it looks beautiful! keep it alive." korin shot a look to where it came from in surprise.

a human two-legged different looking from the others was walking up to see it with an expression of dismay. korin didn't think that he'd seen that before among angry-looking flesh and bloods sience being captured. he squirmed happily in hopes this human might somehow free him so alone his fathers doings among the twisted furys could be reversed. a brilliant idea popped into hs mind then making him oblivious of the sword about to sever into his neck: "perhaps it's entirely possible...if i could lead the night furys...by myself!"

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of Nona loaw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 3.**_

the brown muddy dragon with hex powers so to speak of, flew as fast as she could. or as fast as she dared to: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss was never a swift nor silent flyer like others were. or even a very straight flyer. she doubted she was barely strong at aerial combat to defeat a two-legged let alone some powerful night furys of her own kind. the injury a black brute from two years ago recently named deathbringer gave her in her undertummy didn't help her flight ether. the wound mightve healed slightly but she feared it might ooze some of her vermillion again. of course if obuekhov slowed down then the three stronger, faster far better trained night furys trained by loaw perna herself would end her far less mercifully then her ever would.

obuekhov barely out flew them and that was the panicked energy fueled by that of two allies of hers slowly being overwhelmed from whence she flew. "you cannot escape the god protectors rule and guidance for long!" howled a confidant fury in the lead up to her. she dared to disagree in the fullest. low perna marrowsaneer snodussen until recently went by another name: Nona. a friend very personal to obuekhov that she met two years ago while being sent to assassinate her by nightflight versel, she recognized her and allied with her slowly against loaw okar kahuakhaun, otherwise known as silverwingthefury. slowly she made herself known to the followers although not as much as Nona or Abydos.

kahuakhaun recognized her as an unusual case: she was the only one to retain most of her living memories after her leader determined she appeared strong-minded enough to become a follower. these memories made her remember Nona that escaped the second nest loaw okar raided. only nightflight escaped too. gradually she turned against her and kahuakhaun. "now he i am about to be horribly mobbed by these corrupt dragons out for my soul. just great." obuekhov worried. "and valdis told me to seek out this son of silverwing." that brought her to her second issue. who was korin and who even knew silverwingthefury/loaw okar even **had **a son? and why now in the darkest hours in this long war to free what loaw okar that mad dragon started?

"fly faster! faster!" called another dragon chasing her. in truth the muddy brown fury was trying to but the wound deathbringer inflicted upon her slowed her down. obuekhov would have to lose them soon or they would kill her. "curse snodussens...i mean nonas cleverness." it struck her how cold her old friend had become since being sucked down the road to evil. she wondered how she landed in this situation: the Nona she knew would never willingly look up into the sky by choice. there was inly ne answer:"that leader"obuekhov muttered.

* * *

><p>Abydos woke up in the cave and confusion fogged his brain for a moment. where was he and why had he awakened to a darkened cave? faint cries of sheer terror reached his ears. "it isssss now time to take the lassst parts of our plan in force. i am the one to bessstow all the power you feel in you. thissss body sssssuits just fine. it issss i" hissed a voice loudly outside the cave some distance away. now that Abydos listened harder he heard the rapid panicked flutter and flapping of many wingbeats. "be ssstil!" it came again. Abydos padded to the edge of the cave to witness a whirl of wings and bodies of various color scales flying away from the lone still shape in the air. Abydos resisted letting out a cry himself as the horrible memories cam,e flooding back. the ebon and yellow spotted dragon turned to stare at the being out there, no longer concealed in its shadowy cave, this cave.<p>

"its you...you're it." at last he understood and now did fir some time now. because the shadowy form he'd just met to make him faint was a dragon, a light fury to be exact. it was the dead body of evil dragonness skitiiva loaw ranak branarr...accept...not her. dried vermilion flaked of the dead corpses talons and deep ugly rips and gashes riddled the body so the glimpse of bone stuck out at odd revolting angles. half of branarrs snout was covered on crimson and the wings had long since been eating away by time. yet somehow life flowed inside this supposedly dead body for its terribly ragged torn wings still flapped unevenly. there came one reason to Abydos mind: "you're the god protector!" he uttered in terror. "somehow your power can inhabit the dead and somehow directly take control over not just the mind, as it has been commonly done with the followers and a powerful leader, but exist inside a dead dragoness."

Abydos didnt know when this had happened but by himself chances appeared very slim for a fury to stop an entity that had an energy to possess the host of the rotting body of remembered that nightflight versel, recently freed by Nona back tw years past defeated her in a last stand; she didn't die mercifully. she was torn apart. then she turned her vengeance on kahuakhaun and was defeated after a savage vicious fight. abydos didnt know much about ranak branarr but he winced at the state shed been in before nightflight killed her. he doubted even she wanted to be risen to a half-life like this. th god protector was the one behind recent events of devastation, not the rumors of loaw perna since the firmer leader valdis perseverin had fallen. it all came awfully clear in Abydos mind, and this was just the beginning. "to war!" hissed that flat voice again.

his heart sank: Abydos hoped it wouldn't come to this, if the god protector grew impatient and drew a battle against his allies fighting to keep the peace and free 'the others' then the entire cause he had fought so hard may finally be dissolved. Abydos wondered why the possessed body didnt slay him outright when it made him faint, maybe it sought to make an example of him by keeping him alive rather than silence him in the shadows but point him out in sight of all the followers. Abydos looked out of the caves rim and found out he was dumped high off in a cave with a smallish opening. the nearest furys had stopped flapping crazily away and as he observed with a sick feeling, the god protectors courpose of branarrs eyes slitted to feral and its head turned to another group.

"ssssstop!" shockingly they dud, their hurried frenzy faded and they grew limp except for the rythmatic flapping of their wings. as traumatic as this all was Abydos didn't see loaw Dagny anywhere. "maybe the rumors are true and she was drowned in the ocean." one thing was now for sure: this revelation that the god protector had directly taken over a dead body to control the influenced furys more than any leader could do was worse than he'd possibly imagined!

* * *

><p>the fury Nona also known as loaw perna eyed the alive remaining night fury followers amd licked off the blood of her most recent kill. a huntresses gaze lurked in her eyes as she glared at each of them in turn. "valdis was a traitor and a weakling destined to disappoint. the moon did not mention that I was to be the new leader. i have just killed our greatest opponent: its only a matter of time before the others fall as well. trust in me amd soon all your concerns shall be layed to rest. the coward obuekhov regrettably escaped but with the death of the skrill and traitorous night fury, we have together achieved a glorious victory!" some of the followers howled with glee at the top volumes their roars allowed but snodussen did not, for she knew this was far from over.<p>

"let them have their moment. let them think this is all for now but i know it is not. the stars shall have another mission for me soon. i will crush my foes without mercy and not stop until all are layed low at my paws. with my superior skills in fighting i cannot be stopped" loaw perna promised herself quietly, clenching her claws at the vow. "and every last opposition rebellious soul shall pay from shielding me from the truth." snodussen gathered her night furys left that still made quite a noise of victory on the way back to the nest. "what now?" came one of the less noisy dragons near her. the leader flicked a steel cold gaze to the follower as it flinched. "we dp what the god protector guides us next of course. we are not without opposition but after today, seeing their old friend made strong in front of their eyes and knowing their allies have been destroyed, will break their resolve. for now the two-leggeds do not worry me but if the stars declare that we will, then so be it."

snodussen would make her name feared in her time as leader and as strong a na,e as kahuakhauns was. "but we must first catch obuekhov arytiss before she warns her ally Abydos whedab. the less the enemy knows about this korin the better they'll never know he existed." loaw perna looked down at her talons and smiled. "now we fly." they flew fast and hard after the trail obuekhov had left. "foolish foolish quarry: did she really not think we wouldn't know that we saw her departure?" a voice retorted. snodussens dangerous gaze sought out the confidant female. "don't get too confidant; the enemy is slow to learn, not stupid. i was one among them or don't you remember? our willpower to carry out what the sky thinks is insignificant next to the power of the god protector."

soon three tails of the original persuing followers and the further distant speck of obuekhov fleeing for her life. "look at the coward fly!" shouted the lead dragon for their prey to hear. snodussen snarled low in her throat. faster than anyone could think the albino leader put ona burst of speed and caughyt the tail-end of the lead follower, grabbing the whipping appendage in her claws and using her velocity to slam it against one of the many upper rock spires starting to thrust up from the ground. the first spire as it turned out was brittle and the followers back broke through it in a shower of stone. at last she slammed him to a pillar and calmly stared at him. "i find that i do not tolerate overconfidence; idiocy less so. do you think i wont notice aditudes like yours? perseverin and branarr mightve oversaw that as part of her unique emotions allowed but i do not. be grateful that unlike her, i kill with reason and your life isn't worth another needless death."

she flew off without another word. "with the all-powerful guidance of the moon and stars i shall be the most feared leader the land has ever known. soon obuekhov...soon you'll be at the pointy end of my claws for good. and in your last moments you will realize that your old friend is no longer on your side. friendship can be broken. trust can be shattered. you cannot fly forever obuekhov."

* * *

><p>blueflame and his twenty year old wife Ixora Jackson struggled with the berserker guards as the young mans eyes landed on the target his heart cried out not to harm. "don't kill it! its defenceless and looks quite young. dagur please dont end its life." high chief dagur the deranged was known among the human villages as many things. having sanity wasnt one of them rather unfortunately for nineteen year old blueflame. "let me go." dagur paused and turned to see what the noise was about. his scowl dissolved into a disbelieving laugh. "well well well look what the viking dragged in. you and our lousy friend from last time it happened to be out sporting. tie him up and bring both with us." both let out protests as Berserkers hastily bound their arms and kegs. "im not feeling very forgiving for being so rudely interrupted from a thrilling prize. dagur turned back to the whimpering dragon 'nert furt' and raised sis sword again.<p>

"besides you two, well not _you_ but that other viking ruined my plans last time in the forest." blueflame tried shrugging out of his rope bounds but no success. "but you can't. don't you want to see if this one leads you back to the nest? that's where you're going isn't it? the nest where they all reside? because i was there you know. this nert furt might be useful in tracking their nest."Ixora gave her husband a questioning look. but they both saw dagurs back hesitating. they didn't see the devilish grin grow on his face as the idea took root. blueflame feelt both dread that he'd thought of such a cleverly foolish idea and grateful that the deranged chief stopped. maybe if he listend then maybe he'd outhink dagur at the nest and save all these needless deaths by crossbow.

"bind his mouth too...because were headed to the nest." dagur shifted his grip just slightly and sawed through the connecting rope binding its wings in a single chop. the 'nert furt' let out a cry of relief as its wings were free. in a surprising move dagur leaped onto its back and grabbed his sword to end this. "you see what you saw: the mighty dagur the deranged has trained this beast! now onward! to battle Berserkers!" he flung a second sword down just in front of blueflame and ixora Jackson. the final battle between human and dragon was about to begin.

* * *

><p>obuekhov chanced a look over her aching up and down wings and nearly let out a dragonic yelp of surprise. after her flapped far more then three night furys. how they'd gotten placed there was beyond obuekhovs frantic comprehension now, so panicked not to be killed was she. obuekhov didnt catch sight of a sight she was better off not seeing: the fuming loaw pernaNona pinning one of her followers against a rcky pinnile for its ignorance. her desperation clouded out the reason for so many dragons pursuing her and that had dire consequences for her. skrillix and valdis both were killed shortly after she was told to flee bu valdis. that dragoness sacrificed herself to right a wrong then fel like evil still lurked inside her, allowing snodussen whom she accidentally converted as former perseverin to kill her.

obuekhov wouldn't know the warped merciless expression on snodussens jaws as her claws struck like vipers into valdis vulnerable spot. nor would she know the caring and affection valdis attempted top communicate by clearing her name. and shed nearly so suseeded. obuekhov swerved around a pillar and put on an exhaustive burst of speed. then she flew down almost to the ground suddenly to avoid the mod of night furys. she drew in her brown wings, landing on the ground. a few seconds later: "where did the dragoness go? where?" a loud voice called down. that sound was recognizable anywhere. the black brute deathbringer was near. the throbbing sound of many wingbeats rapidly reached her ear frills.

obuekhov tucked in her wings further, fading back into where a pinicle et the flat ground. "some things come in handy after all about my insulted pelt." she grumbled. but her paws see,ed rooted to the stone itself she stood over when her eyes flicked to who first paralleled the spire. the friend she used to know, loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, gazed around with piercing huntresses orbs then trained them at the ground. thankfully nonas eyes passed over obuekhov, snodussn tuned away to fly over another section but while her back tail-end faced toward obuekhov, freezing her again cold. snodussen purred evilly with deep menace to it. "i know...where you are."

obuekhov saw loaw perna/Nona happened to be the only fury in sight and although the sound of her followers could be heard could this be the time to confront her? on the other wing that sounded like a death wish. still with her tail facing obuekhov: "your friends are dead. i killed the white one myself. pity she didnt put up much of a last sweet fight. i know where your going: by the time you reach there, your last ally will be dead. good luck finding him." the voice turned to a sort of promise. snodussens head and neck snapped around suddenly to see over her shoulder right at obuekhovs shadowed spot, right at her, right through her. "you'll be all alone in your little world of hurt; all because you turned away from the true path."

with an evil laugh snodussen simply flew away. just like that through her terror obuekhov knew her life had been spared. but she knew what Nona hinted at. clever words could cut deeper than any talon scratching ever could. "she's not here! we fly south!" she wouldnt...but shed just done it. "you're a deceiver. you plan on beating Abydos to me so ill be completely alone with no allies before my own twisted friend shifts her anger on me. youre far worse ten perseverin." and in a show of complete nontraditional disrespect, had allowed her to live. "somehow ill avenge their deaths and free you, old friend. its up to me; nightflight came originally to me to bring herself as sacrifice to silverwing, Nona comforted my worries when nightflight as versel threatened to kill me, and valdis tried to be nice to me fighting that black imbecile. and i treated her with scorn. now its my turn to repay a debt to you Nona. of this i swear."

valdis had been telling her the truth. obuekhov winged away toward the south as well. sad as it was to see her friend turned traitor against her will, snodussen had just pointed out which way their nest was. it just occurred to her that perhaps there was some good in Nona if she let obuekhov live. could it be? soon she reached the nest, composed of many night furys. she spilled into the back ranks of them stealthily without being seen. "you look upon a soul that hasss been arisssssen" came a voice that chilled obuekhov just by listening to it. she waited to hear more but the voice dint speak again. there also came the sound od steady marching feet from below. but that wasnt what silenced them, rather the young night fury they saw flying directly above heard the collective angry hissing of several night furys.

obuekhovs orbs were also riveted to the lizard. you must be the son of silverwing. but you look so much like him. valdis told me about you" she muttered. one look at him flashed her back two years when the first leader kahuakhaun terrorized the land. "and to think i hunted and killed in his name. even more reason to free my friend she's been transfixed by the god protector." a sudden rustle announced the rude shove loaw perna/Nona gave the surrounding followers. "the news is complete: valdis Dagny perseverin, your old leader is dead! dash your feeble hopes you will get her back. i am your leader now!"

while she talked obuekhov flapped arond slowly to see if Abydos the ebon and yellow spotted dragon lue=rked nearby as well. "the war has begun." "ssssilence! the child diesss first!" that eerie voice hissed again flatly. but the eyes of the closest dragons obuekhov could see almost held...awe and relief, like they all wished for their leader loaw okar to still be alive and directing them. with an unearthly screech whoever had spoken led the attack of thousands of nightfurys down to meet the humans. just when shed thought safety was at claw, loaw perna spotted her with an angered snarl and set off after her. "i spared your ignorant worrisome little life so i could find Abydos first and eliminate him. where?" she called at her tail. obuekhov guessed nona meant where is Abydos?

she wondered the same question but for more desperate reasons: if she was truly the last free night fury against loaw perna then her last hope lay in Abydos to make a last stand against them and free her or die trying. teeth painfully sharp sank into her rear tailflaps. she found herself yanked down toward the ground. at this speed shed snap to bits. she flapped her wings but snodussens wings were clamped to her sides and proved stronger. just before awful death took her, she felt the teeth loosen altogether from her tail. looking up she saw the surprising source. "dont touch her, Nona. you've found me. were two to your one: don't try anything."

Abydos had landed on her back, his surprise attack more than the force of it made Nona release her jaws on obuekhovs tail. instead of anger or frustration on the albino dragonessess snout, a relieved smile twisted her jaws most unpleasantly. "a hollow advantage, old friend, when that one is leader marrowsaneer. valdis was mine to destroy. i have you both now." oh, how snodussen would treasure the time she had again with such wonderful friends...befire she killed them.

* * *

><p>"attackers incoming!" shouted a voice with steely defiance not to cower in fear. "forty leagues to the east! many of them! inform chief dagur!" but across the lead line of viking Berserkers, dagur the deranged had already sen them with slight surprise at their numbers then glee that so many coats were going to be his. "ill have one for every day of the week." he unlimbered his crossbow and started shooting randomly into the front wedge of 'nert furts'. unlike last time they didnt retreat or regroup. "reload" dagur shouted so others near him repeated the order further back. "well have some lovely wings and scales to be skinned today!" the inured 'nert furts' were simply pushed back and the fresh ones kept coming at a fast dive.<p>

another volley of two thousand arrows shafts or so barely shot off in time, whizzed into the unprotected snouts of half as many dragons. then they were upon the Berserkers, ripping away at their heads and chests with their claws. dagur rolled out-of-the-way of a pair of claws about to take his head off, turned and sliced a clean line between the eyes of a 'nert furt' that had landed behind him, and whipped out his ornate dagger to deal with two more suddenly right in front of him. he lashed ut at a pair of claws and shoved the dagger into its eyes as it recovered. "was useless anyway" dagur growled to himself at the loss of a weapon. the other dragon had already padded away to deal with the berserker who had just shot it with an arrow.

dagurs eyes momentarily trailed upwards to the white dot in the sky higher than the rest of the 'nert furts'. aha! "if it's the last thing i do today ill get my wee little hands on your wonderful hide, dragon. oh i will. you've conveniently evaded my grasp until now." then he remembered he owned a new prize trophy twovilagers not from his tribe had been captured. told him not to kill it just yet. how right they were in the end it turned out. all he had to do was...an uproar reached dagurs ears: there was the object of his newest possession, that young 'nert furt' flying away happy and free." "no your mine beast your mine!" dagur howled in a tantrum.

it mustve snapped its bindings when the other villagers had turned to deal with the swarming dragons attacking them. the chief pelted across the lucky short distance between him and the escaping dragon roaring with delight, leaped on a fallen 'nert furts' back and grabbed its tail. he hauled himself up its length before the dragon could flick him off onto its shoulders. there dagur pressed his last sword into its throat and uttered threateningly into its ear "now id you want to live take me to the white dragon above the rest. i want its head."

* * *

><p>despite the vast collective numbers of her followers and the combined leadership of her and the god protector itself in the animated body of ranak branarr, loaw perna saw this time the two leggeds shot down dozens of 'the others' without much effort. if she didnt do something soon both sides would slaughter another unto subission leaving her to sweep up the pieces. that would not do. but a more urgent matter lay in her personal talons: the brown fury she used to be friends with. shed just been about to forever silence obuekhov when her actual target Abydos had landed on her when her guard was down.<p>

"no matter what the stars say this is my personal grudge i will fulfill to my last breath: your lovely thrilling death." snodussen growed evilly. "is that all that wise?" questioned Abydos above her, digging his paws in as loaw perna barrel rolled wildly to unhook him. Abydos didnt seem at that surprised to know in his last contact with Nona that shed been converted. "perseverin tried to end your treacherous life at a nest very much like this. i will finish the job she started. she shrugged had enough ti throw Abydos away at last, briefly grappling with obuekhov. "would you like his black wingless body with or without the head it came with?" the wound began leaching again on the hex furys undertummy. she let out a small cry of agony.

abydos faught side by side in perfict tandom against loaw perna. she smirked, fought off an alkaline flame hurled frm obuekhovs maw and scratched expertly at abydos wings. "you think that because there are two of you that gives my enemies the advantage. wrong." flicking off obuekhovs weak attacks, she fel full force upon abydos who barely could keep up. obuekhov arytiss flew into lend help but snodussen mustve seen he sneaking up because she turned and hissed so sharply that she drew back. but in doing so snodussens eyes had caught sight of the one thing the god orotector had asked her to kill.

forgetting Abydos and obuekhov completely she tucked in her wings a fast dive after copporwingthefury who her eyes had spotted. she barely took note of the flesh and blood on its back. korin attempted to drop down away from the seething sour looking dragoness but its rider jerked on the metal tooth around its neck forcing him to face her. loaw perna took one look at korin and hardly suppressed a laugh: this was the son of silverwingthefury as the stars spoke of? not only was he the subject of ridicule but snodussen was surprised how small he was physically. "if this is the best the opposition brings to face me then this is going to be even easier than i thought."

he two-legged jerked on the metal tooth again earning korin a strangled yelp. he spoke fir the first time. "dragon...help me...my name is-" "korin, i know. i am not the same night fury you last saw. i will not spare your life." snodussen informed coldly, watching the hurt stating to show on the young furys snout. nonas gaze hungrily looked over the scale patterns of his grown up self. everything about him looked almost entirely like silverwing. "where's?" snodussen smirked thinly. "your miserable worthless father?" she let his desperate longing for the answer build until she knew he would burst. "unfortacantey for you he's dead. one of your own allies no doubt you've met killed him. if you came all this way to hear this news then it was for not. there's nothing for you here accept a quick death!"

this last word came flying with hatred quite unexpectedly out of the albino dragonessess jaws. she yanked obuekhov off her who tried to bite her upper neck and flung herself in a blur at copperwing. he dove with snodussen a seething mass behind him. Abydos was in her way suddenly, a blur of wings and teeth defensively beating her back. "youre next after this objective the stars have spoken i must destroy. get out of my way." she broke free of Abydos but was well behind young korin who was well ahead fleeing. snodussen was everything else but lithe agile korin had speed on his side. loaw perna was determined to catch him no mater the cost.

* * *

><p>on the ground the bodies of Berserkers told the story; blueflame couldnt ook away from the attavking vikings but then again he feklt sorry for the 'nert furts' being brought topainful deaths. and thats when bluefkame knew what he must do. "what in thrs name are you doing?" demanded his furious wife struggling against her own bonds after being marched a long ways. her nger had less to do with him as her feet felt like its bruses had brusises rom walking so long. "what i have to do, ixxy. youll understand." he commented just as a voice cried out it was every viking for himself, and panic insued. blueflame and ixora immediately saw the source: a half dozen multicolored dragons were on the ground, lashing out savagely at any human they spotted within range of those wicked switchblade claws.<p>

three bolts thudded into the snout of the rear 'nert furt' not even slowing it down. one of the other creatures whipped a wing out at the crossbowman responsible and its neck snapped as its body sailed backward from the wings powered thrust. blueflame finally slipped out of the rope bonds tied by the Berserkers. "no i have lord knows no stinking idea what? what exactly am i supposed to understand? and when were you going to tell me now is escaping time?" the Berserkers nearest them began forming a wedge shape to fire crossbow bolts at the approaching landnound 'nert furts.' "wheres our chief? we need to regroup against this menace or were surely defeated." came a Berserks voice hollered nearby.

and that's when the line fell to a wall of slashing claws. a dragons eye alighted on Ixora and leaped straight at her. luckily her observant husband tugged her arm down so its jump missed. it twisted its snout to blast her with a fireball but another berserk took his chance and shot it with arrows. blueflame pulled his wife along before the 'nert furt' returned its attention to both since she was near him. "oh dont even get me started about what a bad idea this is to go after that dragon" Ixora scowled still in her bonds. his eyes caught movement above and beyond the carpet of dragons. he smiled at ixora jackson once before scurrying off into the mayhem.

meanwhile dagur the deranged was having a hard time controlling his mount he claimed as his own. without the saddle it made his bumpy ride very uncomfortable. he whacked his fist on its back angrily. "settle down you anxious salamander. before i remove your eyes and ill be able to control you far more easily." this was dagurs big moment: if he leaped onto the back of the white dragon he cold slice off its wings and that would be the end of it. but just then a rocky movement og his mounts of his mount came when the white female suddenly loomed strikingly wonderful in dagurs face made hm lose his grip on the dragon beneath him. he lunged fast and hard toward the ground. "Berserkers: catch me!" they rushed to obey but then as if fearing their own lives coud end by being flattened they pulled apart.

dagur cursed them darkly under his breath just before his back slammed into the ground with an ugly slap. he picked himself up very painfully enough to lash out with a blast of tantrums. "one day ill find you and how joyful it will be. laugh now, dragon creatures, but you will tremble the day dagur had his revenge! just you wait!" and then the brazen inane chief buckled at the knees and collapsed (ending his participation in this story!)

* * *

><p>unexpectedly freed from his distracting burden while avoiding the murderous white dragoness clearly out to slit him, copperwingthefury fled from her. but not fast enough. a talon gashed into his wing, spraying vermillion heavily. he plummeted with snodussen gashing chunks of scales out of him. the agony neared unbearable when the impact of his stomach hitting the ground hard jarred loaw perna away from him. she skidded quite far on her back, squirming to right herself, and recovered faster than him. her expression was smug and evil as she padded across the stone right at him. every part of korin sang with pain. then there was a figure between him and loaw perna, hollering one word at the top of its voice he could understand: "STOP!"<p>

this loud scream echoed off the surrounding battlefield and beyond. the nearest night furys did indeed cease their killing spree against the two leggeds, even they lowered their stabbing sticks as they heard it. the battlefield grew rapidly silent except for the breathing of the fighting forces. the human held up its hands in front of snodussens snout forcefully as if her fast run could be stopped. but nearly skidding into the two-legged, halt she did. above korin the twin diving forms of obuekhov and Abydos landed near loaw perna, laws at the ready looking as if they were doing all they could not to go for the leaders throat. korin wondered why they didn't. "he's going to be killed in a few moments. whats that flesh and blood doing?" obuekhov fretted. "he may be the hero among us but our old friend Nona wont recognize him as a soul she saved as many times as i. or if she does Nona wont care, transfixed by the god protector as she is.

loaw pernas orbs strayed from the two-legged to the terrified badly injured copperwing. "you are all mine, korin. you are nothing! _nothing! _you wont become a leader among us, if that's whats planted itself in you head. your almighty brutish father couldn't stay alive enough for his reign under the moons guidance to complete it. what makes you think you could ever see reason like i have better than he could? you want to know the truth at last!?" all the controlling calm was gone from snodussens voice, her wings trembling with pure hatred trained directly on korin. she didnt glance at Abydos to her left but she mustive noticed him because she flicked a hind leg at him dismissively.

"you wanted to hear it from me? this is him! this is the dragon that killed your oh so lovable father! loaw okar started all this! you want to place blame on a soul it is him! i doubt he eve told you the whole truth!" Abydos hadn't started forward yet for his fear of the two-legged he knew standing in nonas way and the massive sting of her words. "don't you dare to place this hate on me. come back to us, Nona. that is your name." snodussen swiveled half turn, nearly knocking the two-legged with her lashing tail. Abydos saw all loathing, no compassion there to be seen. "if only you joined us again to feel what gloriously hurdles through me. but no not the great loaw persevek. you'd rather me extinguish the life that you hold dear then see the light. the moment your nightflight mate died you turned away from us."

she ignored the human and glowered at obuekhov. "and i am better than you; better in every way! the god protector chose me to surpass perseverin and for good reason. and you are worthless! kahuakhaun couldn't hide it, the stars couldnt conceal it. fate has shown us how weak you really are." obuekhovs muzzle contorted into an expression Abydos knew well. "obuekhov don't. she's just trying to goad you into attacking foolishly." nonas snout twisted into a vicious smile and was about to shove past the meaningless two-legged to put an end to korin when a pair of hands touched her on the side. everyone saw the tone change in snodussens orbs. "the...two legged...my friend." she uttered feebly. Abydos off to the side felt his heart soar if what he suspected was happening.

and then at that moment a brown dragoness, or what remained of her, thudded ugly paws on the ground. "don't fail" the god protectors voice hissed through ranak branarrs revolting rotting jaws. so this was it then: the very end with the stars tacking its own path to complete its goals. then everything happens at once: many night furys turned their way from fighting the humans and leaping at ether Abydos or obuekhov. the body of branarrs eyes turned feral again and so did loaw pernas; she attempted to shove aside the two legged to blast korin still trying to recover the use of his wings. "it has all led down to this: prepare to die!" snodussen roared, opening up her jaws to blast korin with flames.

"i knew a soul as you. a pretty nert furt with spots as white as the snow and an outer scales as blue as the midday sky. you dont have to do this." came that soothing comforting sound making snodussen pause. she knew that voice not so very long ago as...a friend? a what? dear ally? partner? "i remember a voice crying out to me" the words spilled out of her now without her meaning to. "of a time before this was deemed the right way to do this. no that's not right. quit distracting me! i am loaw perna marrowsaneer the greatest leader that will ever live to lease the night sky!" her coldness returned and opened her jaws to build up the gas to extinguish blueflames and korins lives forever. she fired.

* * *

><p>Ixora Jackson, the 'hammer of justice,' had never had to feel defeated or fear because she nearly always won her battles. but the sarcastic viking saw the very real danger her husband was in. the white 'nert furt' was opening its maw to launch its fireball. and her crazy husband was in its path. Ixora ran faster than she ever had, no thought for her own safety. she ducked under the talonswipe of an attacking dragon and circled around two Berserkers stabbing their battle axes at a wounded 'nert furt.' "oh you are so busted, bluuey." she grumbled to herself, dodging a fireball aimed past her at a defiant cluster of villagers. many thoughts raced through Ixoras mind but shed risk her life for blueflame.<p>

time seemed to slow down as she heard the unique hissing of blueflames demise nearly completely built up. letting out a defiant yell Ixora leaped onto the back of a dead dragon felled earlier and surged over it to land closer to blueflame. he faced her in the chaos around her and leaped at him. ixora wouldn't lose her bumbling innovative husband. "stay back. it will het you stay away." at the last moment she threw her axe so its flat end crashed forcefully into his side, knocking him flat...and ixora took a last helpless look at blueflame before the violet flame slammed into her chest, felling her with a cry!

* * *

><p>"NO!" yelled obuekhov and crippled copperwingthefury at the same time in horrified dismay. Abydos just stared in silent shock. none of them moved as snodussens eyes remained slitted evilly yet even she stayed in place after firing, her sides heaving from exhaustion at last, perhaps thinking over what shed just done. or it could be she simply savored the actions finally compleated of her. korins orbs saw the other follower night furys watching melevolantly nearby as if what happened next. they all saw blueflame clutch his wide desperately but sadly all the life already left her. copperwing expected the viking to be angry. that blast snodussen shot was meant for him and now a human had payed the price for it.<p>

eventually the viking rose to hs feet, looking loaw perna right in the eyes. "i know you didn't mean to do that. despite what you've done i understand it's a mistake. you didn't mean it. you might be ill, i don't know whats wrong about you nor do i know how to cure it. i just know i don't blame you." instead of an angered reaction obuekhov saw the hesitation in nonas body and the confusion strain in her orbs now, as if she knew this wasnt what she stood for but wasnt able to do anything about it. "your human friend is right! snap out of the lies the stars tel you. we can help. if you'll just let us. perseverin did this to you, we can undo. trust us! trust korin look how injured he is" obuekhov reasoned to Nona.

this was it if they could break the transfiguration on her then this all would be over except for the other dragon that wasnt even one. the pain and regret came forth when a warble came unbidden from the large leaders throat. blueflame looked her right in the eyes calmly as well. then branarrs corpse padded up eerily behind copperwingthefury hissing: "ssshe will not missss a sssssecond time." snodussens orbs slitted again ominously in helpless range to the god protector. blueflame was still looking at the white dragoness with the entire battlefield watching. "you don't have to do this. shut the illness out. come back t us by being our friend. be my friend again. it's all up to yuo...the devastaiting loss of ixxy is...terrible loss. but i dont hold a grudge. i forgive those responsible. can you do the same for yourself? you seem hurt as well. i think you didn't mean to do that but happened it did. let me help you."

blueflame held out his and trustingly to snodussens snout, hoping she made the right choice. "you are a decieving flesh and blood!" she stammered angrily. but then twitched her muzzle to the observing ors of obuekhov and Abydos. "wasnt killing valdis the right thing? i have seen the light. i did what was asked of me didnt i?" snodussens tone wavered again as her pupil widened. "you can be my best friend" blueflames voice reminded loaw perna. the sudden roar, when it came to Abydos off to the side was ure sweet bliss. obuekhov saw it too with a sigh of relief. so did the courpose of branarr. its eyes slitted at her in a form of forced influence. "take control of it" it hissed. the white albino dragoness flicked her eyes at the rotting animated corpse and made her choice: "my name...is nona!"

-in fond remembering memory of these and others ive had in my life i wanted to mention and heavily inspired my mind for this and the extra tv series season i thought of even heavier

-symrea earthsong: a person that tried to draw my evil ht sexy fury but quit is an interesting da artist and i drool over her work

Ixora Jackson: black skined girl i actually saw on vk and i still have her image there grew up in florida inspired me for the comic relief and wife of john martin 2 years later

-blueflame: bigger boy i knew and inspired me heavily in both movie and tv series as husband of Ixora later


	11. Chapter 11

**_the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loAw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 1._**

elder chief bork the bold was not happy: the entire village had just barely survived another raid by those blasted things, though this time thankfully the winged devils were small in number barely moe than thirty. the chief normally seemed so calm but not this twilight eve. his frustrated shout carried long and loud cross the width of his settlement for the one soul he sought: "flameblue!" of course time does things to a vikings mind it was to be admitted so as it affected his mind,made bork a bit daft in his brain hinting at he seemed past his prime for he said his young villagers name wrong. his targets actual name was nineteen year old black curly hired viking blueflame, husband of famed Ixora Jackson: 'the hammer of justice' who ould take out your eye faster than you could possibly blink it with that double-sided axe of hers.

the chief was sure he caused this mess with the dragons by the nd of tonight bork fully intended for blueflame or someone else to pay for it. "flameblue come here!" dark-skinned Ixora heard the chiefs maddened yell and rolled her eyes humorously, for all her husbands mysterious rather flustering ways with 'nert furts' she strongly tolerated his stubbornness with them. as well as blueflames faults with breaking rules bork the bold stiffly set in the village. Ixora often wondered how the chief put up with him and didn't cast him out of the village as an exile, but then again as a younger ambling viking he had somehow sent the dragons away for awhile so for that Ixora married the young man. bork hd been happy for that but this unforgiving evening in the settlement Ixora doubted the chief shared that same feeling now.

she heard the chief call again and this time shed better find him before borks temper flew of the handle. looking up she half expected her crazy husband to be riding a lone 'net furt' but their was no sign. "while other sensible vikings are out slaying dragons, oh by thors beard my loony viking boy is out riding one. and while some villagers lose a cup or a misplaced keg of mead i manage to lose an entire viking married to me. good grief."she stormed around looking for blueflame and quickly found him fumbling with an arrow between his fingers aimlessly. she grabbed his arm to tug him after her. "good lord, the chiefs looking all over for you. don't ask me what he wants because i have no idea but you can sure bet it isn't about your non deadly nadder hide boots. come on."

bork the bolds eyebrows came down like thunderclouds and his mood looked just as such. "of all the irresponsible things you can do what is with you and these devils? half of the thirty attacking dragons burned up half of our weapons sheds and the rest flew about terrorizing the villagers. this is not what id call a good evening." blueflame shifted "personally i think we could use less killing things don't you think?" chief bork wasnt amused by the quip. "this isn't a joke flameblue. why couldn't you have grown up like a proper viking and attend to the rightful way of slaying dragons especially the nert furts?" the young man stuttered in unhappiness. "we have been in many situations where i have saved the day-""or ruined it" snickered Ixora smugly off to the side. blueflame gave his wife a look then continued.

"youre not helping. anyway how many times? i have a way with them. especially since im not like you chiefs whose first answer to everything is to lash out with a sword to strike down your foes.i take a kinder approach to things alright? i am many things." the chief walked off with a frown. "yes you are many things, flameblue but evidently a dragon killer isn't one of them. get out of my sight...now i have this mess tp clean up and a slow rebuild of the village. it's a wonder it still stands." there was a long moment of silence as he watched the chiefs departing back though hos wife in turn was boring silent holes in his back like a bird of prey. blueflame whirled around. "hat?" he fumed. "nothing it's just that you appear so angry to the prospect that bork proves what you don't say: nature is a wild thing and you can't amble around talking to a four-legged nert furt: that's just asking for a death wish."

her husband kicked a charred wooden board across the ground. i wouldn't think of such a thing, ixxy. you know this well. many years pass around here and i am the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon. even when i was sixteen and more dimwitted back then with that lovely female nert furt in the woods; my very first encounter with one, it looked as afraid as i was. im not going to go against what i feel is right no matter what anyone else says." his wife appeared slightly amused. "if i cannot stop you in a meaningless war of words what are you going to do?" blueflame rolled the beginnings of an idea over in hs head for a long time. "eehh something stupid." she folded her arms across her chest chalangingly."well youve already done that...many of times." blueflame turned and ran quickly toward the outer reaches of the village with a muttering confused Ixora trotting after. "then something crazy."

* * *

><p>the dragon couldn't believe what her ear plates were hearing now though long since learning who she talked to, she had learned to develop a high respect for it. "what do you mean move the entire nest where we have all settled ourselves after being converted to see truth? forgive my hesitation of this matter." the night fury stealthy dragon of an unusual scale pattern of albino origins sat on her haunches submissively to what appeared to be a darkened empty cave. and so that was the way it seemed to be but this dragoness of wich happened to be the recent leader of the dragons, knew there indeed lurked something deeper in the cave. few if any fury dragons knew of this cave and fewer still saw its occupant without roaring with terror at its appearance, but loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen was nether of these. the leader had still received no response from her occupant and the slightly agitated fury got the feeling the answer shouldve been more than obvious.<p>

loaw perna wasnt one to stutter especially since becoming what she was now from a former life of stupidity and blindness, but stutter she did. "i don't understand: our base of where we all plot to rid this land of our last places of resistance and in time the weak two-leggeds. attacks in foolish tries to root us out of our nest have been unsuccessful at best by flesh and bloods with their metal teeth." the dragoness thought wisely before adding; "and if my old foe also in white scales indeed survived?" at last the shadowed figure spoke but it sounded far more like a strangled hiss. "one wondersss too much. the fate of one now lost my control unlessssss she looksss at the sky or me again isssss of no concern to you. the soul you sought, struck by arrows sssshe was by those weaker than ussssss. tosssed in the sea she wassss by you. the fate of her soul is assssured from a followers eyes i saw."

loaw perna ruffled her wings. "if the former coward loaw dagny now named valdis has lived from that surely fatal plunge into the waves the day i met her (another story), then i must seek her out myself. no amount of assassins i send to find her will survive or even find her. that cowards knowledge of us as her time before becoming blind will not help us that much faster. she is a threat to us. already we have lost a powerful ally skrillix lothal (another story) i sent to test its worthiness amung us and it failed. obuekhov and Abydos can wait for their time among us may have been longer but they were never leader of the followers." a rustle from the shadowy figure drew loaw perna alert. "they do not matter in the long plan. there issssss one other, a young sssoul that could be a threat to us."

snodussen nodded knowingly. "yes the night fury you said was korin, son of our first leader. he perished but i admit i had no great love for kahuakhaun; too bold and willing to use less than cautious force to rush things to his liking through the god protector. when one shouldve hung back to think your actions through cleverly like me and valdis." a pause from the shadow before: "move the nest to a new location undetectable from any being: then get rid of korin. can it be done?" her goals set straight for now, low perna not so long ago called Nona, nodded her anvil head eagerly. "it shall be done. and the young fury?" she almost smiled but without any natural humor. if the returning voice were capable of dark triumph it would've. "it sssshall become one with us...or die."

* * *

><p>valdis had a lot on her mind the day that she was thrown into the sea by the very same free night fury matching her own scale patterns valdis anciently made her look into the sky when she was evil. "Nona i am sorry you now suffer the same ugly fate that i was subjected to all those years ago. you may not think so now but if you are ever freed of the ugly moons hold over you, you will never be quite the same. sure you thought it was odd at first but you'll live with guilt and lancing pain the rest of your long life. somehow i will free you if it's the last thing i do. no night fury must look into the sky again." it all made clear context in valdis muddied mind.<p>

another creature mae its way to her: the young fury that she at first thought was loaw okar himself back from the dead but this look-alike she soon saw was nothing like the other. even more astonishing was the fact this dragon happened to be that first evil dragons son: copperwingthefury! her sad encounter from saving korins defenceless hide from an insane follower about to certainly tear him apart once seeing korin wouldn't become converted, he dint grasp her friendliness as just another deceptive dragon. "loaw okar has caused such tragedy among our kind, even to a son none of us knew about."out of respect toward the unaware dragon she left him behind. she wondered if that had been wise but if the fury didn't want to join her and possibly the only other two dragons she knew opposing the god protector and snodussen than that was his choice alone.

maybe Nona but valdis realised how powerful korin could be mentally. the very son of silverwingthefury, his scales closely resembling those of his evil father might be enough to give a deceptive shift in true pure leadership, all the converted furys under one purely out of loalty. perhaps the very fact he looked like silverwing might break the god protectors hold over some and the rest might follow korin believing kahuakhaun wasnt dead as they thought. all this came to valdis hopefully as she flew high up in the clouds to find some sign of one of two night furys that should be alive and willing to listen to what she had to say. true, shed never sought out contact with each other before but except for Nona she doubted the others knew her fate beyond her battle with Nona.

so deep in thought she didnt notice her surroundings had drastically changed. and they werent pleasant. "the corrupted night furys lair" valdis stammered. "my former home." below her the eerily silent stony spires thrusting up from the ground area looked not the least bit inviting to resume flying over. the albino dragness caught sight of something below her in the form of movement and at first she thought it wa a follower under loaw perna. then she saw its pelt patterns and more acutely the four lethal looking additional furys suddenly appearing from the caves around the brown fury to fly to it.

* * *

><p>obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss, as she used o be called, had truly flew into the heart of trouble. she thought simply slipping into the now known location of the god protectors followers and their preferred nest would be enough and possibly enact some sort of sabotage among them. instead she found herself being curcled by four menacing night furys led by a slightly familiar ebon dragon shed heard about from Nona two years ago. "youre him aren't you?" the battle-scarred brutish thing seem to read her line of thought. "why wouldn't i be? that pretty bleached sweetheart thought she could defeat me? was only due to the...displeasure of that traitor loaw shar versel that i ended up waking painfully up at the bottem of the anyon, wondering if i was alive. i will not make that mistake again."<p>

obuekhov realised there were only nw three furys surrounding her and flew up to evade the fourth foes ready switch blade claws raking her vulnerable undertummy. "well maybe you shouldve stayed there." the brute continued talking as if there had been no attack. "one that insult might have scared me or drove me to foolish mindless rage like some kind of lesser beast. but you know something about night furys? we are not them." obuekhov fought off a third fury trying toi scratch her snout and barely dodged a purple fireball hurled by another. "we are not all that different. we can free you from the influence the stars transfixed you by, all of you. you only believe that it is possible and somehow it will happen. ive seen it. silverwing even was freed when he fought my ebon friend."

distracted, obuekhov arytiss didnt see the sneaky set of teeth pop out from a set of jaws behind her and clamped down on her tail. roaring with pain the fourth fury darted in, slashing at her eyes but only scratched her ear plates because she thrashed in pain too much. "and do what, huh? and go where?" the fourth follower yelled into her muzzle. "if were to become blind once again then our lives have little meaning! the remainder of you left are blind fools, too ignorant to see the opportunity that lies with us!" obuekhov broke the ring of furys and flapped clumsily toward the nearest rock pinnacle with the added weight of the second dragon sill clamped firmly onto her long tail. it saw what was about to occur but luckily to slow to do much about it. she lashed her tail with effort with the second foe on it straight at the hard rock and cracked the furys head on it.

yelping with pain it fell down into the gorge below flapping its limbs wildly to stay aloft. with the second fury down or out of the ambush battle, obuekhov whirled to face the fourth fury rushing muzlelong at her with his claws ready to rip and tear. she dove to the side but this fury was far faster at predicting her opponents moves, slapping his wing into hers to overbalance obuekhovs own flight. the lead brutes voice floated to her ear plates. "no our old leader was a fool! all of us sided with nightflight versel that day to see a potential end to his miserable existence. we were glad to se him die in that last big battle. how convent it was by the claws of one of your feeble rebel band. i was rather unexpected that nightflight betrayed us, betrayed me in such a way. all because of that white one now lading us. it has come to my thoughts that the stars couldnt have made a more ill-fated choice for us all."

obuekhov thrust a claw into the third furys face, making it scramble away quickly on frazzled nerves. vermillion leaked out of it nasal passages. "persverin?" "no" snapped the fourth night fury angrily. "last i heard she's dead and gone. lying at the bottom of the sea as the female leader told us. some of us think she is not right to lead us, for she herself at heart has inner loyalties only to outcast weaklings as our resisting free dragons defying the inevitable. loaw perna isn't our leader as long as us have breath left!" obuekhov shook her head in confusion: loaw perna? who was that and why did she care what her foes thought? "why do i care?" the brute appeared to smirk rather grossly. "you would if you knew she was one among you for awhile as she is the chosen leader among us now: are you really that pathetic to not remember who she is?"

the third and fourth furys approached from the opposite sides of a stunned obuekhov. working together they soon cut gashes painful to see all over her. she barely fought back, shicked at what the lead brute hinted at. could it be? "Nona?" she breathed aloud. the brute smiled evilly. "at last do you understand? she practically insulted us in remaining behind to deal with any and all opposition to our kind. whether that be beast or flesh and bloods. they no longer live here, we have all moved by orders from the stars; there we can continue our exploits in secret for a time without being bothered by feeble assaults on us."

obuekhov, gasping and panting from exhaustion, found it irritating that while her unknown corrupted opponents struck out cleverly, the brute hovered/sat back and did absolutely nothing but gloat while he had the others dirty their claws for him. "you think i feel sorry for you? after all the evil you and your kind have done?" obuekhov arytiss avoided the fourth furys talons slashing toward her throat and tripped up the third approaching from the side with her wings. "save your stories for someone who cares." the brute arrogantly swiped his claws at her snout, saw her dodge and flipped upside down to tear into obuekhovs undertummy. "i only thought you'd want to know...why it is you have to die."

* * *

><p>high viking chief dagur the deranged stalked about his dwelling twirling the ornate short dagger he had long ago pilfered from an unforchanate chief of another village who got in his way. dagur had repeatedly plotted to slay that albino 'nert furt' ever since his men captured it but mysteriously each time he was denied the feeling of his boots treading the dead dragons corpse, skinning it for a new war coat to impress his enemys. "and to prove to them who exactly is the deranged one around here" dagur muttered. after an emberrassing loss by dragon at the nest dagur had thought of trapping an injured one to fly back to its nest, the berserk village was a mess. dagur hadn't really bothered to reestablish strict order ether. "all alone in those woods next to that dragon loving chief bork the very very unfortunates settlement, out hunting for a nice plump nert furt to skin and i failed. failed! dagur the deranged does not deal in failure!" he shouted to himself.<p>

he stamped his feet on the wooden planks flooring heavily. "little prized dragon i seek, you should be boot kissing by now. no matter; there is another." by that, dagur meant the large impressive unknown spiky dragon that appeared to breathe the lightning power of mighty thor himself. dagur thought to himself what a wonderful idea it could be to actually obtain in his collection,preferably still wriggling and possessing a sweet defiance at bring captured. "soon baby you'll be free to hit whoever you want..or rather, whoever i want. ill have my blacksmith erect a nice saddle and we can both ride into battle." the chief threw open the door to his shack with a dignified bang, passed berserks busy repairing what little damage a massive attack (of course dagurs men won this) of the 'nert furts' in what dagur assumed was some kind of revenge for capturing a single one.

served the winged lizards some proper chiefly edicatte for how to fight a skirmish. dagur strode straight to the blacksmith hut, exchanged a few words before strutting inside to the head berserk. "i want a saddle fit for a type of dragon; and i want it swiftly by the end of tomorrow morning or else ill chop off your legs and feed them as logs for the fire to _make_ the saddle. we are launching an attack on the nest of nert furts for the last time." the blacksmith was a trusty berserker villager but threats by the chief never hurt in his opinion. "make more swords if you feel a need to arm the men, or ill be using an arm of yours as the next sword i use." dagur left without a backward glance from the armory hut and giggled happily; very soon the while dragon species would be his for the taking. with the electricity creature as his mount to do his every bidding there would be no one to stop him. after all he was dagur...the **deranged**!

* * *

><p>obuekhov didnt belive it she just couldn't believe it. "you lie" she rasped in obvious pain from the dirty trick he used to slash open her abdomen slightly. she had certainly been in plenty of battles but not exactly as unfair as this. the third fury smacked her in the side long enough for the ebon scaled brute to reach over as he maneuvered above obuekhovs flapping wings and clapped them closed, she dropped like a stone. "let go before you don't like how i fling you off!" her only reply came laughter reeking of victory. "sure thing sweetheart. ask me again in a moment fight before the both of us hit the canyon floor. you did some damage to an ally of mine: let me show you some of what she felt." the brutes right front paw and left back leg grasped her shifting muddy brown wings as she reached out with the other paw to shear holes in them. obuekhov stopped struggling. if her fate destined her life(and hopefully luckily his) to go out with a bang then so be it.<p>

above the third fury barely whipped up in time to see the claws and the fireball hit him full in the snout from seemingly nowhere. seconds later hind claws less suited but up to the job anyway skillfully tore into the fourth dragons throat. remaining fourth night fury had just enough time to let out a shout of warning to their ally before talons went after it next:"deathbringer, watch out!" the brutish dragon quickly let go of obuekhovs wings and saw the lifeless body of the third fury tumble past. a rumble of thunder sounded far off in the distance, causing obuekhov arytiss to stiffen. the stories Nona had told her foretold how poorly night furys did well in thunderstorms.

she threw off her heavy foe with surprising ease, gazing up at the reaction flitting on his muzzle told the source of hs weak grasp: a white albino dragon had joined the battle against the fourth follower. at first she thought the brute indeed had been lying and her saviour was Nona. but then she saw the patterns on this white scales were different, a familiar striking scar slicked across the side of its snout down its eye. the brute looked the most shocked more than anyone else. "but that's impossible! perseverin? loaw perna told us all that you drowned in the sea." "i got better" valdis shouted down snidely. suddenly a crack of thunder boomed overheard making obuekhov flinch visably, and then there was another there with them.

out of the clouds descended a creature the hex-fury had never glimpse before and roared a challenge. wordlessly the beasts eye lit up and quite beautifully lightning spread all along its wings to fly outward into the sky. moments later the transfixed dragon fighting valdis and the recovered second fury obuekhov flicked off her tail earlier howled in pain as electricity shot from the clouds to strike them directly. lightning sizzled along their wings. "fly! fly!" they shrieked. the lead brute angrily took off after valdis unaware tail and obuekhov flew after him with a purple flame from her maw. he whipped around with a purely murderous look in his orbs. "this s far from over. you fools have no idea what youre dealing with." the newly revealed dragons name deathbringer took one last frightened glance at the new creature and fled without looking back.

a tense moment passed as obuekhovs and what she thought was nonas eyes met across the distance they hovered. "why are you helping me, evil one? this is all part of some grand plan from whatever speak the moon says to you. or are you just lost?" to her stunned reaction loaw dagny perseverin didn't fly down in anger to assault her, nor offer a snide insult in return or even speak at al about a boring lecture about how her freedom fighters were all fools. instead obuekhov simply heard a sad warble slip from those devious jaws. "don't try a clever trick on me. i warn you i am ready to kill you. you are the leader after loaw okar died." the strange lightning breather snarled above them. "im sorry" valdis said with a tragic tone in her voice. obuekhov far from any night fury she knew grew quik to anger or even became angry often but she growled threateningly anyway at valdis. "what senseless trick?dnt try anything on me i am prepared to fight."

her would be foe sized her up carefully. "even if you could, not in your condition i wisely say youre not." the voice was edged with some of the possible leaders old sneering. "in my time i recognize a defeated or wekaning beast when i see one. listen and listen good; im on your side in this ordeal, i helped you here with your enemies who in more moments would've killed you; don't deny that they are more than capable of doing so. believe me when i say right now before you make a rash unthinking choice about where my loyalties lie, im not what you believe i am. im on your side...you would be wise to see that i stay there." while the words blended both kindness and respect her eyes hotly challenged obuekhov to disagree. it was no use to try discussing how weak she was but she growled louder. "i don't believe you."

the albino lethal female dragoness didnt answer back in kind or attempt to close the gap between them, only flapped her wings in place. "and you don't have to: i fully expect that from you. it's the same with everyone ive met...met since my life as a simple female looking for a mate was changed forever." the brown muddys aggressive manner eased slightly, valdis taking this as a step toward redemption in the eyes of what she called the enemy. "but there comes a time obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss, oh yes i know who you are, when one must see that a dark converted soul can change no matter how wared thier outside appearance looks. i ask that of you." still non threataning. still not making claims how mighty the followers are: obuekhov lowered her talons in confusion.

the former loaw dagny perseverin nodded happily. "yes. i know what i have committed, terrible unforgivable acts under a false sense of power and duty unknowingly thrust upon me. i see that now. what i ask of you is to see that in me as well. i am pure of heart now. i have een for some time." valdis didnt assume an attack stance with her body. "i ask...you simply give one who has observed much in her tortured life a chance." she felt offering any more advice might shift obuekhovs unstable mind into a place of permanent disbelief. s she waited to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>"so whose tall and spicky behind us without saying much? odd friend of yours?" asked obuekhov, flying in tandem with her new ally who called herself valdis. "n one knows its true nae but as my time as leader of the followers a fury named loaw edi essum (audria) brought to me a dragon they had capture id not seen before." valdis sighed "when i forced its head to the sky i remember the moon speaking in my mind and its a name...wer evakyl lothal: the power of light. he worked gor me tracking down your friend Nona, now sadly leader of these i now fight against. i thought he was successful at his ability and i was proud of his power. i believed lothal to be successful."<p>

valdis explained to obuekhov that under her influence from the god protector, she personally hated Nona for her increasing meddling in her followers journeys to convert or slay resisting free furys. believing the birth of this newly converted dragon that harnessed the power of lightning and possessed a rare ability to hunt any target in the known land somehow, valdis sent wer evakyl lothal to find nona and silence her. believing she had won then valdis observed the dragon shock obuekhov and Nona with his power of electricity from the clouds far out to sea, supposedly shocking them to death. they plunged into the sea. obuekhov struggled to catch up from soaking she heard from valdis in. "but the shocking thing is: they didn't die, **you** didnt die. i soon found out they had survived and launched an attack on their location my followers found Nona."

valdis nearly gagged from the memory but plowed on. "i found her. i wanted to rip her heart out, i nearly suceeded. but in pinning Nona down for the final last blows from my talons...i hesitaited. some free will snapped free in me right then. i had been released all because a certain look passed in her orbs as i lay on top of her. ill never forget that sad defeated look. i was freed but something far worse occurred." obuekhov shut her ear frills close to her head but was forced to hear the rest of the albino furys tale: how valdis trapped her friend to tat cliff and accidentally fell on Nona in such a way that her snout gazed momentarily at the stars. "she's no longer the fury you knew; i am sorry about your friend. you'll find loaw perna a very different dragon if you meet her again."

valdis went on to say how now becoming transfixed with a new name, snodussen threw the stunned freed valdis into the sea. "but it was my turn to survive. and this dragon following us knows the tale as well,im sure of it!" obuekhov twisted her neck slightly to take in the third mystery creature making no attempt to conceal itself. "that thing?" "i can see you, brown dragon female. my name is skrillix." ah yes; skrillix lothal. valdis story finished to arytiss on a revenge tactic,loaw perna as the new leader of the position valdis used to take, ordered skrillix after her to take revenge in turn for nearly frying her over the sea: a test of sorts, skrillix told valdis the night she freed him by forcing to look at the morning sun rays (another story return of nonas skrill)

"but i survived that test loaw perna threw at me. i have yet to meet her again in battle or even glimpse what evil she's become since he tossed me over the cliff." obuekhov tuned at the skrills voice. "i know you're talking about me! i want to know what your plans are for getting rid of that leader. you are one as well i recall. i still have to deal with you for what our night fury species has done to me." both valdis and obuekhov whipped to face skrillix with disbelief. after a long moment he smirked humorously; "just teasing, a little skrill humor is all. the reactions on your snouts is all worth it. who knew your type isn't as all-powerful as they all say."

* * *

><p>loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen was just settling herself in her new cave, the original nest silverwingthefury used to live in, when the god protectors vice stabbed into her mind. "otherssss opposing you approach. they are a powerful united force." loaw perna went rigid. "now? we just settled in after a two-day fight to get here. i made sure our entire collective werent tracked here." she recieved no answer. "then whoever comes looking for us will receive a greeting they shall not soon forget. we will tear them limb from limb and not stop until there's little remaining." with the absence of a dozen or so followers left behind to cut down any and all stray visitors to their old nest, loaw perna took half of her loyalists and sent them out far and wide.<p>

before long three came limping back and the leader recognized them all too well. she promptly flew to the incoming group flying quite fast into their new nest and before they could react, front talons gouged lines into the fourth furys snout deeply, the dragoness pounced the seconds muzzle. "imbeciles!" she raged uncherictoristically. "i had you four stay behind for a reason: guard our old nest for a surprise ambush on anything that dared venture near there and silence them from discovering our new location!" loaw perna thought of inflicting harm on the lead brute that Nona knew used to side with nightflight versel two years ago when the follower collective used to be stronger. she decided against it: let the mass of incompetent muscle live off his ego while he could. "you've probably led them straight here."

the fourth fury rubbed his bleeding snout gently. "well _maybe_ if we had more knowledge of the enemy nether of us have personally know unlike deathbringer here, instead of leaving a good many of us in the dark, then we would be better worthy of slaying two night furys and a wierd one we have no description for." loaw perna wheeled on the ignorant speaker. "this is not a joke. even you who have fought youre share against threats and me for a time, have not seen the situation ive experienced. all of you get out of my sight." of all dragons o rocket back to the nest soonest, audria loaw edi essum who'd first notified hos previous leader of the skrills capture, came. "i saw them heading straight here. i swear the truth. two night furys of striking white and brown scales. along with skrillix itself: come to bring doom to you."

at this loaw pernas anger evaporated. she shouldve known when valdis freed it it might join forces against her. in its place flitted one she hadn't felt for a while: fear. deathbringer took notice of her hesitation. she caught the brute staring and turned those deadly huntessess eyes on him. he flew off. it only made sense to give them a proper greeting. a greeting where the awaiting followers under her leadership welcomed them with opening wings upon entry...and made sure they never left again. and snodussen would be there to make sure her old enemy that had dreadfully made friends with the skrill fell for the final time by her talons, never to rise again. "**the faults of power** is no one leader seems to live quite long enough for all furys to accomplish our goal. but i shall be there to watch valdis die as well as young korin. after all waiting for the inevitable confrontation is half the fun."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
